


Karry Prime: Power Girl & The Flash

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Karry Prime [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, The Flash season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 77,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: Kara Wells' journey comes full circle as she becomes the person she was always meant to be and the superhero she was destined to be, while Barry finally lets go of his past, ready to step into the role he's resisted for some time. Finally, a war on the surviving Krypton causes our heroes to leave Earth for the first time.





	1. The Starling Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Barry head to Starling city to help their friend with a vigilante problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written during the early stages of season 5 of Arrow, before the reveal of Prometheus or the betrayal of Eve Sharpe; because of that, this chapter is heavily reliant on Arrow, so those who don't know the show may get lost; I try and explain everything with Kara and Barry not up to speed on all things Star City themselves, but sometimes even I get a little lost… Also, for the true Arrow-heads out there, if I mess up some bits of Arrow's continuity, I apologise – I've only really watched all the episodes once (when they've aired) so the earlier references are slightly lost on me.

The elevator doors to the Arrow HQ opened to reveal the Green Arrow, Speedy and Spartan, each strolling out at their own speed and no-one talking until the woman at the computers in the centre of the room turned her chair to face the trio and sighed.

"You almost killed the man!" She addressed the leader in the green hood.

"But I didn't," The Green Arrow stated, removing his hood to show his face as he now folded his arms. "The guy had intel and wasn't willing to give it away unless by extreme measures."

"And by extreme measures, you obviously mean breaking the guy's legs?" His companion in the red outfit retorted instantly. "Did you at least know there was grass below?"

"It was only five storeys!" Oliver Queen stated, moving opposite the women now as he looked to the silent man in the helmet, looking for someone in his corner.

"I'm sorry, man, but I'm with them," Diggle stated with a sigh. "Of course, this would be a lot easier if we had more in the team…"

"Well, Laurel's dead–" Olly instantly snapped. The subject matter of Laurel Lance still raw to him, even a year after her demise and the existence of her clone-twin, Dinah. The clone was similar but different from his former lover; even so, Olly didn't want her to be the same person anyway. It would be weird replacing Laurel with someone identical, almost a dishonour to her memory.

"That's not what he meant…" Felicity Smoak muttered, turning her back on Olly now and bringing up images on her computer screen of three individuals.

"Ragman left when you told him about Havenbrook," Oliver stated dryly at seeing his image, knowing what this was all leading to. Felicity and Thea had teamed up against him several months ago about bringing in new people – he had reluctantly recruited a survivor of the Havenbrook disaster, a man with enchanted robes called 'Ragman'; only when Felicity revealed to him that she had been responsible for the destruction of his home city did he leave and never come back.

Ever since then however, Felicity had hoped he would be more susceptible to widening the team. It wasn't until a few weeks after Ragman left that Olly had broken Diggle out of jail to bring him back to the team as Spartan, after all.

"He did," Felicity bit her lip at the Ragman comment, "and Curtis left after you flat-out refused to let him join the team."

"He's an Olympian, not a vigilante," Oliver dismissed easily.

"Okay, fine. If you didn't put that Ramirez guy in hospital the other week…" Felicity now tried.

"Ramirez?" Olly raised an eyebrow.

"Wild Dog," Thea now commented, and Oliver just nodded solemnly.

"The guy was out of control; he would have gotten himself killed –"

"If you hadn't almost killed him first!" Felicity replied, almost groaning as she pressed a button on her keyboard to reveal the face of a female.

"No, Felicity," this was Thea this time however, "not the Canary-wannabe. She's like, sixteen!"

"Eighteen now actually, and her parents were murdered by Damien Darkh – she's on the warpath herself, if we don't take her under our metaphorical wing…" Felicity tried.

"I'm with her on this one," even Diggle spoke up for this. "Evelyne Sharpe is too young. She should be worrying about boys and school, not revenge and murderers…"

"Maybe you tell her that then," Felicity replied darkly, more to herself though.

"What's this all about?" Oliver stepped forward, toward Felicity now. "Do you not think the three of us aren't getting the job done?"

"You're the Mayor!" Felicity stood at this, "and you're his Chief of Staff" she addressed Thea at that one.

"So?" this time Thea folded her arms, ever the imitation of her brother.

"So… You have other duties – even Diggle's a fugitive. What if someone tries to assassinate you guys? Or Diggle's mask slips and he ends up back in jail? You guys can't run around all willy-nilly these days and expect no repercussions. You need back up too. There's a killer about the city in case you haven't noticed and while a team of three worked back in the days of Slade Wilson, having back-up isn't exactly a bad thing now!" She groaned as she sat back down, trying to keep her temper down too, now.

"What are you up to?" Oliver asked, moving over to the angered Felicity as she tried to ignore him. "You've sorted out something, haven't you?" he tried to coax it out of her.

"Look. The fact is, Sara and clone-Laurel won't come back," Felicity groaned, stating reason now. She had reached out to Sara before Christmas, especially since it seemed Sara was no longer travelling through time, but she had refused and didn't want her new sister in danger. They were save in Central City these days. "Ray is happy in Central City now he and Caitlin are an item – hell, even Captain Lance has left town so can't be of help. Even Nyssa Al Gaul wants nothing to do with us! I can understand why you'll be resistant to adding new people, I can, but Ramirez and Evelyn…" she paused now, looking between the vigilante trio now as she sighed. "Fine, since we can't get our oldies back, and none of you are willing to spring for newbies… I asked Barry…"

"Barry?" Oliver laughed at this. "Fast though he is, he's not exactly vigilante-material himself. Besides, doesn't he have Central City…?"

"Quick and Silver are on the ball with that, plus the new meta-human taskforce there are pretty damn good these days and Sara and the ATOM are about too. Look, Barry's bored, and his boss fired him so –"

"He's been fired?" Thea now asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, Captain Singh hired some Dorn guy over him and with Barry taking so much time off he got fired. It's all very weird and controversial, but he's kinda glad of it and wanted a break before he started something new. Plus, he wanted to show Kara this city," Felicity ranted.

"Kara…?" Thea grinned. Out of the four in the Arrow HQ, she alone had met Power Girl back when she herself was still dating Nightwing. "Is she coming too?"

"Yes, she is," a new voice was heard at the same time as the elevator doors opened. Illuminated from within were three figures; one all knew, the second some knew and the third… well, the third was canine.

"Did you guys wait in there for the perfect entry line?" Diggle asked, a little bemused at this as Oliver groaned to himself.

"Super-hearing," Kara pointed out, a little smugly.

"What's with the city rebranding?" Barry asked however, as he moved into the HQ. "I thought it was called Star City now, not Starling again…?"

"Olly's idea," Thea stated as she moved over to hug her friends. "The rebranding was done under old administration, under Darkh's influence. We didn't want that lingering, so changed it back. Plus, their excuse was Ray's death and as he's very much alive… well, it's moot." Barry nodded his understanding at this.

"Welcome to the Arrow HQ!" Felicity now spoke up, addressing Kara now. "Who's the dog?" She bent down to get a better look at the golden retriever, but the animal growled at her, a little intimidated by the large, unfamiliar group.

"Powie," Kara half-introduced, half-warned as the dog backed away slightly, although remaining in front of her mistress to guard. "She's from my home world, has pretty much the same powers as me and seems to only answer to myself, Barry and Jesse so far," she bent down to stoke the dog between her ears.

"She's cute," Oliver stated, a little vaguely however as he looked up to Barry now. "What's this I hear of you getting fired?"

Barry reddened at this as Kara moved to the side, forcing her boyfriend in the line of the Green Arrow's fire as she looked on bemusedly – Powie, however, stayed between herself and Felicity; for some reason, Kara had yet to suss out, her dog didn't seem to like the female tech geek.

"Singh thought I wasn't putting all into the job," Barry muttered, "so he let me go and hired on Julian Dorn over me."

"He's the Brit who looks like Draco Malfoy, right?" Felicity asked airily.

"How…?" Barry now looked to his friend, amazed at her ability to know this information.

"I may have hacked into the Central City Police Department staff records when you told me to get a look at this guy," Felicity muttered airily as Barry and Oliver rolled their eyes to this admittance.

"What are you going to do now though?" Oliver asked of Barry.

"Oh, I thought I'd travel Europe, write a book…" Barry muttered airily before stating suddenly more seriously. "I'm considering other things, Olly; I'm not going to go into some unemployed stupor now I don't work for the CCPD. I have a whole diploma I can back up, and then there's STAR Labs…"

"STAR Labs?" Felicity interrupted again, and Kara couldn't help but silently groan to herself, now beginning to know why her pet didn't like the other blonde.

"Yeah, it's been dilapidated for ages and when we hopped to other worlds… well on one there was proof that STAR could rank in a lot of money if re-opened. But I'm still a little unsure about it." Barry said, taking this decision seriously. His counterpart on Karry Earth had done it so easily after all, and the money they claimed they were making was something to content to.

"Hopped to other…? Never mind. Well, if you need some good references… the Mayor of Starling City is your friend," Oliver winked at Barry, who smirked at this.

"What's up with you though Dig?" Barry tried to change tact, not wanting to be in the limelight for too long. "Did I hear you escaped military jail or something some months back? Lyla doesn't really speak much about you these days when we see her."

"That's wise of her," Diggle stated. "But yes, it's a long story which ended with Oliver breaking me out against my will. ARGUS are still figuring out how to deal with that one, but at least I'm there for little Sara when I can be."

"How is baby Sara?" Kara now spoke up. She had met Lyla and Diggle's daughter only once when she had been at ARGUS before the she'd come back to Barry's aide. She was an extremely adorable little girl – although at the time Kara hadn't trusted herself to handle the baby, as she hadn't had a handle her own powers at that point.

"Not so baby-like. She's celebrated her second birthday back in November last year; she's growing up fast," Diggle looked a little despondent at this though. He had been missing so much of her life, even outside of jail now that he had to remain at an ARGUS safe location.

"And she's soon to have a little sibling," Felicity spoke up happily, Diggle scowling at Felicity for this reveal as Kara practically squealed and Barry smirked, patting Diggle on the back in congratulation.

"Lyla and I didn't want to say…" Diggle muttered, not meeting anyone's eyes at this. "With myself on the run, as it were, when Lyla starts showing… well questions will be asked. She doesn't want to say she was unfaithful to me, but if she's known to be hiding a fugitive…"

"We'll figure something out," Oliver muttered reassuringly. "We have time."

"Not much of it," Diggle stated with a sigh.

"Where's Nightwing?" Kara suddenly asked, turning to Thea at this as Oliver backtracked in his head to figure out what Power Girl meant by this.

"Dick?" Thea asked, confused herself.

"You two were… you know," Kara tried, "and now… well, he's not here."

"Oh, he's back in Blüdhaven; he has his city to protect, I have mine… you know how it is," Thea waved her hand dismissively. She'd had fun with Nightwing but sometimes relationships just didn't last.

"I've got someone though," Felicity suddenly spoke up, "you know, in case you were wondering since Oliver and I… well," she glanced at her former boyfriend at this as Kara tried her hardest not to roll her eyes at Felicity butting in. "He's a Detective in the force. Billy." Felicity smiled to herself. Kara had to give her that though; Felicity was still in the honeymoon stage of her relationship it seemed, where she just wanted to shout it to the world and it seemed Oliver didn't mind, or care, considering he didn't really react to this information.

"Detective, eh?" Barry now muttered, looking briefly to Felicity before turning to Oliver again.

"Speaking of, any word from Quentin?" Oliver asked Barry now, who did a doubletake himself on this question.

"Should I?" Barry wondered.

"He moved to Central to be close to Sara and Laurel's clone," Oliver said matter-of-factly. "And he's still dating Felicity's mom who lives there, so it was a no-brainer for him. I thought he'd drop in on you but obviously not."

"Not really seen any of the Lances for a while," Kara now spoke up. "But when we go back we'll check up on them. I'm sure he's fine." She smiled politely at Oliver.

"Which you can do now," Oliver replied, almost in equal politeness to Kara.

"I'm sorry?" Barry spoke up before Kara could respond herself.

"I know Felicity invited you here to help us out, but Spartan, Speedy and myself have this all-in order, seriously," he scowled at Felicity now for this.

"Yeah, I think not," Barry now countered. "Don't think Felicity didn't tell us what was going on here. You need us, you need a team – well, a bigger team," he nodded to Thea and Diggle. "You need us." He repeated imploringly.

"You're not going to head back even if I demand it, are you?" Olly stated, glancing between Barry and Felicity now.

"Nopes!" Kara now shook her head in confirmation. "Powie and I are staying."

"As am I," Barry added.

"Fine," Olly groaned. "But not tonight. We've done all we can tonight and the Mayor's got a big meeting tomorrow."

"We're finally addressing the problems in the Glades," Thea added with a smirk. That was a few years in the making, from what Barry could remember of Malcolm Merlyn blowing the whole place up nearly five years ago.

"I take it you've got a place to stay?" Olly now asked the Central City superheroes.

"At mine," Felicity pointed out happily.

"Wait, where are you living now?" Barry couldn't help but ask his friend.

"They Mayor has a sweet pad down town," Thea cut in before Olly could respond to this one, "and so does his Aide." She grinned wickedly.

"Nice," Barry nodded appreciatively.

-Karry Prime-

Kara and Barry were in the room Felicity had set up for them. Powie was lying at the bottom of the bed, snoozing lazily. "Hey Barry," Kara said as she finished putting on her pyjamas. "How close are you and Felicity?" for her entire life, including those memories from Alien Earth, she had never disliked someone who was not evil, but for some reason Felicity was really getting on her nerves.

"Um… what?" Barry asked having barely paid attention and finally realized what Kara said. "We're good friends. Very close. We had a thing once but it never really went anywhere. I was too focussed on Iris and she was too obsessed with Oliver. Why?"

"No reason," Kara said, wondering how she could not like someone that Barry did.

"Okay…" Barry said clearly not knowing what Kara meant, or realizing Kara her feeling for Felicity as he came over and kissed her. "You know, this will be the third time we're sharing a bed and the first time in this world." When they'd world hopped, they'd shared beds, but they hadn't yet on their own world. It was insane really, but with Barry living with Joe and Kara with Harrison it was impractical. Kara smiled though as they kissed, it quickly deepening.

Kara moved her hand to bring Barry down onto the bed, but there was a loud crack and Barry cried out in pain. He instantly jerked away from her, moving a hand to his left shoulder. His left arm looked weirdly crooked suddenly and Kara instantly stood up, horrified. It had happened again.

"It's okay." Barry winced at seeing Kara's shock.

At that moment though Felicity, having heard the scream, came running in, ready for anything but seemed confused at the scene she came in to. "What happened?" Felicity asked, a little cautiously now.

"None of your business," Kara snapped, still concerned about hurting Barry but annoyed at Felicity butting in again.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder," Barry said, deciding not to comment on Kara's snappish response or to tell Felicity what really happened.

"What did you do, fall off the bed?" Felicity asked, looking between the pair.

"Can you snap it back in place?" Barry side-tracked Felicity though. "It'll heal by morning."

"Oh… Okay, yeah, I can snap it back into place." Felicity came to Barry's side. "This will hurt though." Barry cried out as Felicity re-socketed his arm. "I'm not a doctor, but know a thing or two." Felicity smirked. "Be more careful, you two."

Kara said nothing as Felicity left the room, leaving herself and Barry alone. She finally spoke up whrn they were alone again, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"

"Hey," Barry said calmly. "It's fine. I heal. We just have to… figure it out." Barry kissed Kara's cheek. "Come on, let's sleep."

Barry laid down on the bed, Powie came up to snuggle next to him but Kara took time to spoon into him. As he quickly drifted off, her mind was working on overtime, going over all the injuries she had caused Barry when they tried to be close, and her mind couldn't help but go back to Caitlin's Christmas advice… she was right. Kara needed to ask another Kara for help, but which one?

-Karry Prime-

The next morning, Kara, Barry and Powie found themselves in the Glades of the city – a place Kara was soon to find out was the suburbs of the city, albeit a badly depilated suburb. From where she stood, in the building crowd of residents in front of a podium not unlike the one Cat used to announce CatCo plans to the world, she could see long-term damage to the surrounding buildings; bad attempts at rebuilding, unsafe structures and, from the use of her x-ray vision, caverns below the surface, only just supporting the roads above by use of temporary structures.

Kara worried for this place instantly, only doing her best not to rip off her pedestrian clothes to reveal her superhero outfit below. She felt a hand on her arm and looked to see Barry's grip on her forearm, a calm expression on his face, and instantly felt calmer for his contact. He knew what was upsetting her, and he also knew how to calm her. He had healed from the night too – he didn't even mention it when they'd woken earlier.

It was then that the gathered crowds began to hush. Kara looking around to see Thea taking positon behind the podium, again remembering herself behind Cat a few weeks ago, before two men in suits took position on either side of the wooden structure and finally Oliver appeared, stepping out of a small tent at the side to a small smattering of applause from the gathered crowd.

Kara rubbed her eyes and tried not to yawn. Thankfully she didn't need as much sleep as a human. Her mind had been going over the Karas she knew, wondering which one to ask about her little problem. She discounted Mutant Earth's Kara Kent immediately, though, mainly because when they went back to set up the communication system, she had indeed tried to see if Kara Kent had any advice but she hadn't, not having explored that with her Barry yet either.

She had been thinking on the pros and cons of calling Alien Earth's Kara and SuperEarth's Kara for advice, too. So far, she was unsure if either of them would have any. She couldn't recall any experience from her own memories of Alien Earth's Kara, and she wasn't even sure SuperEarth's had been with anyone yet to ask… That left one Kara, and it was the one Kara without an inter-Earth communication system. Well, this should be done in person anyway, but she would need to get Cisco involved. She had to think this over more, but not now. Now she would listen to Oliver.

Kara noticed the media among the public, Dictaphones, cell phones and cameras all ready and waiting as Oliver cleared his throat, winked to Kara and Barry in the crowd and then began…

"My fellow Starling City residents, nearly five years ago, my mother and Malcolm Merlyn plotted to destroy this place, I won't deny my family's contribution to the destruction, but I am here today to announce my latest plans for the rebuild and reinvestment in Starling's Glades. Sebastian Blood started, and failed, in his own plan to revitalise this place, but I have no aim myself in backing down. Four years ago, then-Mayor Blood said I didn't care for the Glades, that my former company wouldn't admit to their faults, but I stand here today, as your elected Mayor, to say that yes, I care for the Glades and I do want to give you back what Moira Queen, Malcolm Merlyn and Queen Consolidates took from you." He paused, to a loud round of applause but held his hand up; he wasn't finished.

"For those of you sceptical, believing this to be some sort of scam or profit to rebuild the Glades in my own, or the city council's, image, I tell you this. Two former citizens of this place I consider friends, so to take over the Glades and rebuild it in any other image would be a violation of their memories. I do not plan on such a thing. I can promise, my own words, that the Glades will be rebuilt to what it was. I offer anyone to help contribute to this restructuring by submitting ideas or plans to my office and I guarantee you will be contacted by myself on whether your ideas will work. Five years after the destruction of this part of the city, your Glades will belong to you, once more." This time there was a much larger round of applause and Kara couldn't help but note how impressive and yet… normal Oliver seemed as the Mayor.

She'd first met him as the Green Arrow last night, a role he seemed so comfortable in, and yet here he stood, making public announcements, and promises as a man who equally felt just as comfortable in this persona as his alter-ego. She had to admire him. The face she put on as simple assistant, Kara Wells, wasn't too dissimilar to Power Girl, but this man had the two very different personas down perfectly; even better than flustered Barry Allen.

Hands rose now, many questions from the public and it was Oliver's time to answer. Kara flashed back to Cat leaving without giving a Q&A and wondered how her boss would have dealt with them; if she would have been as professional as Oliver was now, or if she would have broken down – after all, the Cat Grant of this world was still new to this sort of thing, compared to the one on Alien Earth.

"This is all very well," a female reporter spoke, Oliver had picked her out to speak first it seemed, "but none of this addresses the real issue this city has been faced with for nearly the same amount of time: Vigilantes."

"A very good point," Oliver stated, not even flinching as his other occupation came up in public, "but I don't quite see how it relates to rebuilding the Glades – after all, it wasn't vigilantes that wreaked its destruction, but I will address your concern regardless. The Green Arrow and his friends have been doing good in this city, and while they remain unpaid law enforcers, I see no trouble in trying to stop what they are doing."

"It wasn't the Green Arrow to which I was referring to, Mr. Queen," the reporter responded loudly, amid cries of other questions, "what do you speak of this unnamed, unknown killer among the city? The woman killing at random. Only yesterday the Davernports were found murdered in their home and last week Matthew Overson…" Oliver held up his hand to stop the woman from continuing.

"I understand your concern. This murderer, this anti-vigilante, her means and modes of death and destruction have only been occurring for two months. She's slick and dangerous, but the finest of my police force are constantly on her trail; she will be caught and punished in time. Not even the best cops out there can catch a criminal the first time… now please, questions about the Glades?"

-Karry Prime-

"Nice pad you've got here…" Barry spoke as Oliver and Thea entered the room.

After the announcement and Q&A session, Barry, Kara and Powie had been escorted back to the main part of the city and to the Mayor's office. After only a five minute wait they had been shown into Oliver's office and after another five minutes, Oliver and Thea had turned up. Barry had been impressed with everything Oliver now had, and Kara could sense Barry's mind ticking, to find the best option to getting what Oliver had without becoming the Mayor of Central City himself.

"Thanks," Oliver smirked. "I hope you enjoyed the announcement…?"

"It's taken years for the Glade to get brought back to life," Barry commented, "I just hope you actually go through with it, because you know the track-record for that place."

"It's fine," Olly dismissed, "besides, no other Mayor has been a moonlighting vigilante, that I know of. I can see this through."

"About that…" Kara now spoke up as Powie sniffed at Thea's feet, "what exactly was that about?"

"The announcement?" Olly asked, a little lost now, "Or the destruction of the Glades?"

"Oh, I get that," Kara stated. "That Merlyn freak turned part of the city into little more than a shanty town – I know what he's like, even I've faced off Malcolm Merlyn. No, I mean about this killer? She's been operating for a few months now and not been caught?"

Thea smirked now from the floor – she was fussing Powie to great affection – while Oliver moaned only slightly at this accusation. "I know where you're going here… Felicity's done it a million times now."

"Why are you so resistant to building up your team?" Kara asked, folding her arms at this.

"He's not a people-person," Barry cut in, "it was bad enough he letting in Roy, Thea and Laurel into his team, but to bring in newer people… forget it."

"Barry…" Olly groaned. "Look, it's more complicated than that. Laurel died under my watch, Roy had to fake his death just to get the Arrow free. Do you think I want anything like that on my consciousness? Well, any more than that."

"People die in this game, I get it," Kara spoke up, "but that's just –"

"Don't," Oliver cut her off. "This isn't why I let you three into my office. We need to discuss the first question Anna Hazel addressed."

"Anna Hazel?" Kara countered.

"The journalist intent on badmouthing vigilantes," Thea supplied.

"Her, anyway," Oliver snapped. "Last night Thea, Dig and myself came across a bargaining chip in how to deal with this unnamed, so-called Starling Killer. We think we know where she may be operating from and if you really want to be part of this team, however briefly, then you need to know."

"Okay." Both Barry and Kara nodded solemnly.

"But it's going to be dangerous. This isn't your average Central City meta-human. This is someone who's killing for the benefit of it, who doesn't care how you die – she just wants you dead…" Oliver stated.

"We can handle ourselves; Kara especially," Barry spoke up. "We've got it, man, okay?"

"It's just a matter of… trust," Kara added, her eyes meeting Thea's at this now and doing her best not to smirk at the expression Oliver's sister was now giving her.

-Karry Prime-

"The Flash is scouting the perimeter, Power Girl and Power Dog are in the air," Felicity informed the Green Arrow.

"Power Dog?" Oliver asked into his intercom. "Seriously?"

"If you think up a better name, I'd like to hear it,  _Green Arrow_ ," Kara interrupted.

"Well, using the 'Power' thing is a little odd. I get it, you're powerful, but why not use something like Super or, I dunno, Wonder? Not so on the nose but describe you perfectly," Oliver said, smirking to himself. He didn't usually like to chat when on a mission, but these were different times.

"Barry, did you tell them?" Kara asked.

"Wasn't me," Barry said, amused at Olly's confusion.

"Well whatever. Just look up Cat Grant and Power Girl, Olly," Kara stated. "And while we're at it, did you know how boring your city is? I know Central doesn't have that much for tourists, but Starling has literally nothing. A destroyed suburb, an old museum and a park or two… not to mention a large crater… what's up with that?"

"It was part of Damien Darkh plan," Felicity cut in before Olly could talk once more. "He had this whole ark thing, an underground city, but we blew it up before he destroyed the world…"

"He tried to destroy the world?" Kara asked back. While she still hadn't warmed to Felicity, she did get on with her on a communication-level, which helped when she and Barry were bunking at her place.

"Ladies?" Barry interrupted. "Fascinating as this is, we have a killer to catch!"

"Yes," Oliver added. "And I think I have eyes on her." He was in the old aquarium, which had shut down during Darkh's reign on the city and had yet to receive funding on reopening. The fish had, of course, all be relocated to various other aquariums, but the building itself had already gained a dilapidated feel to it.

The man the Green Arrow had crippled the previous night had let on the that the Starling Killer had been operating from the aquarium, and so that led the team to the place now. Olly was surprised Kara hadn't mentioned the aquarium as part of the city's apparent lack of tourism, but maybe its closed status meant it was automatically off her list.

Olly had entered the place alone though, Diggle and Thea taking the front and back entrances while the Flash zoomed around the place in a yellow blur. Kara and Powie were only just visible in the evening sky, hovering and watching.

Inside, The Green Arrow cried: "Show yourself!" his voice manipulated by technology not to sound like Barry's as he fired an arrow at a tank, it shattering and causing an immense explosion of sound.

There was a flash of light and Barry was by his side. "What…?" Barry started, but his hands were suddenly bound, he looked down momentarily and fell over; thick, almost metallic ropes encasing him as Olly momentarily assessed what had happened to his friend before looking up at the movement – a woman, definitely a woman, dressed in black and reds, with a noticeable black cloak and a bandana covering her mouth emerged from the shadows.

"No sudden movements," she stated, her voice barely a whisper as Olly stood to attention and Barry awkwardly rolled over from his tied down position to get a better look. He could vibrate out of this binds and try to grab her, but that would qualify as 'sudden movements' and he didn't quite know this woman's abilities yet – she had killed, after all.

"Who are you?" The Green Arrow asked. "Why are you threatening my city?"

"Your city?" the woman responded. "Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, Ra's Al Gaul and Damien Darkh would all say differently…"

"The latter two are dead," The Green Arrow responded noncommittedly. "What have they got to do with anything?"

"Five years, Arrow… Green Arrow… Hood… whatever you want to call yourself. Five years and still this city in peril, still being failed by those in power," she stated.

"Failed…?" The Green Arrow hesitated. That sounded familiar.

There was a whistling sound, a momentary streak, and the woman span, grabbing something from the air and throwing it back the way it came in seconds. There was a cry and just beyond her a figure in red fell to the ground.

"Speedy!" The Green Arrow cried, realising his sister had tried to attack the killer, but she had used the arrow Speedy had fired against her. It now stuck out from Speedy's right shoulder as she fell to her knees. A booming noise and part of the ceiling collapsed. A figure in white landed in front of Speedy as the killer turned to face the new arrival, just as a smaller creature landed in front of her mistress.

Power Girl and Power Dog had entered the fray.

Power Girl lunged, but the killer ducked; there was another streak of light and she too found herself bound the same way Barry had. She struggled momentarily, panicking when she couldn't get out of the bounds, in spite her strength but then an arrow flew by her just as Powie snarled. The killer didn't have time to respond to two threats as she caught The Green Arrow's arrow, but Powie sunk her teeth into the killer's arm.

The figure in red and black screamed as the dog released her, but it was oversight that Power Dog realised too late, and she too found herself in the same bonds as her mistress and master.

"That was a mistake!" the killer growled.

"What are you?!" The Green Arrow now shouted, angered at seeing so many of his friends and colleagues taken down too easily.

"They call me Lady Shiva, and you'll find I'm not the last to question your skills, Oliver Queen," her hand moved as Oliver paused, there was a flash of light and when his vision cleared, she had gone.

-Karry Prime-

It had proved difficult to get Kara, Powie and Barry out of their bounds, but Kara's laser vision had come in handy. They found Diggle unconscious outside, knocked out by this 'Lady Shiva' character, and Kara had carried Thea back to the Arrow base. Thea was in pain, but Oliver had quickly taken the arrowhead out of her shoulder and had her bandaged up – ever since Laurel, unless the injury was life-threatening, he wanted to oversee and do any medical procedures himself. Not that he had any proper training beyond his time on Lian Yu, in Asia or Russia anyway.

"So, Lady Shiva," Felicity spoke up once Thea was bandaged up. She hadn't spoken much since the team had returned; she should have been used to the damage Team Arrow inflicted upon themselves over the last few years, but even now proved to be a little squeamish. "She's an assassin for hire."

"Those actually exist?" Kara asked, surprised from her seat. She had been petting Powie at doing a good job at biting their assailant, but had been a little put off she couldn't get out of her bonds. They were going to take a bit of it back to Central when they were done for Cisco to analyse what they were made of – even Barry had had trouble vibrating out of them.

"Seems so," Felicity continued as Oliver moved over to the computer to see first-hand.

"Goes by 'The Paper Monkey' as an alias, but picked up the other name while in the U.S. – very hard to track her record in the States, but in Japan she's got quite a record on her." Felicity continued, "Former member of Brotherhood of the Fist too… they're sort of like the League of Assassins, but more secretive and unknown, like I've only found one detail of them from the eighties but that's beside the point. Oliver, I think I know why she's here, although not on who hired her."

"It's because of the List," Oliver nodded solemnly as she turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"How did you…?" she asked.

"She practically spelled it out for me. Said I had 'failed' in protecting the city these past five years," Olly sighed.

"I'm sorry, but what list?" Kara spoke up from her seat.

"Oh, just a hitlist of people who had done the city wrong," Felicity stated, "Oliver's dad made it, passed it on to Olly before he shot himself and Olly enacted his weird vengeance on them when he came back to Starling."

"Olly's a hitman?" Kara suddenly stood.

"Was," Barry now entered the conversation, moving onto the podium Oliver, Felicity, Powie and Kara were, with the computer banks around them.

"You knew?" Kara turned to look at Barry now.

"He was giving it up when I first met him, but yeah, I knew. It was part of his past. Who am I to question that? As long as he's not gone back to his killing ways…"

"Debatable," Felicity implied. "He crippled a guy last night."

"I didn't kill him though," Oliver defended as Kara folded her arms.

"Okay, so the list," Felicity quickly moved back on track. "Somehow Lady Shiva's been hired to assassinate the people on it. There's no order to it though; I have a copy securely on my server, you know, just in case," she shied away from the look Oliver was suddenly giving her, but ploughed on regardless, "but the order she's been taking them out is random. When she first became known here, she'd murdered Brandon Wicker and Paul Jordon, then that Hazel reporter mentioned Matthew Overson and Charles and Gregory Davenport. There's no order. Not in name, not in position in the book… I will find something though, there must be an algorithm or maybe something in Lady Shiva's history to indicate who she's going for next."

"Is no-one going to point out she knew you were the Green Arrow?" Barry suddenly mentioned, addressing Oliver at this.

"No," Oliver quickly countered. "One problem at a time, Barry. Felicity, once you know who's next, let me know. I need to head to the office; I have something I now need to deal with."

"Okay," Barry and Felicity responded as one, glanced to one another and then smirked. Oliver nodded as he moved to the lift. "Let me know when Diggle wakes and when Thea's ready to be moved… Can't have my Chief of Staff not turn up to work," the doors closed as he gave a grimace to the trio.

"Is he always so moody?" Kara instantly turned to the other two now.

"Never mind that now, while he's gone I need to ask you two a favour," Felicity turned to the pair, a look of angst upon her face.

-Karry Prime-

Barry knocked on the back doors to the craft shop before entering regardless. The man within, looked up from the other end of the room, removed his fireproof mask and put down his wielding torch to look at Barry in confusion.

"Can I help? The place is closed today but my boss…" he started.

"Are you Rory Regan?" Barry cut the man off.

"Err yeah. Do I know you?" Rory asked.

"No. But I believe you know my friend, Felicity Smoak," Barry countered as Rory's expression changed remarkable quickly. He scowled at Barry as he pulled the mask back down.

"Shop's closed, come back Monday. I don't know any Felicity Smoak," he was about to switch on the blowtorch, in an attempt to ignore Barry, but the speedster had the thing, and his mask, out of Rory's possession before the former-vigilante could move. "What…?" Rory looked stunned.

"I'm sorry, but you need to listen to me," Barry stated as Rory now took a step back.

"You're the Flash," more of a statement than a question.

"And you're Ragman. Or you were…" Barry stated. "Look, I get it though. Felicity did you wrong and you left Team Arrow because of this, but you have no idea how much this is killing her."

"Killing  _her_?" Rory now took a step forward again, all shock at Barry's identity gone as anger took over. "The woman nuked my city! She killed everyone I knew and loved in one finger-click. You have no idea what that's like, or how to deal with it!"

"Actually, I do," Barry kept calm, he knew why Felicity had asked him to speak to Rory now. "My mom was killed, my dad imprisoned for his murder and for a year I worked for, and with, her real murderer. Was I angry when I found out? Of course! Would I ever forgive him? No, because let's face it, he intended to kill my mother – in fact, he intended to kill me too, but Felicity? She didn't intend to murder anyone. You know she doesn't have a bad bone in her body, right?"

"I don't know… I don't really know her, or what's she's capable of," Rory stated, a little taken aback at Barry's revelation. "But I do know she's the most brilliant mind on the planet and should the mood take her she could destroy Central City, just as easily as she destroyed Havenbrook."

"Did she even explain to you why she redirected the nuke to your city?" Barry now tried. "Do you even realise the true dilemma she faced?"

"No…" Rory stated, a little wearily now.

"Damien Darkh." Felicity had filled Barry in, a little wearily, about everything before he'd come here. "He had a megalomaniacal plan to destroy the whole world and start again. He had some 'ark' in this very city where he and select individuals would remain while the nuclear fallout happened across the globe. He set hundreds of nuclear warheads to go off in direct locations, to make the destruction complete, but Felicity – the woman you're happy to hate on – stopped all but one of them. The one that destroyed your city? That's the only one she couldn't stop. Yes, it was directed from another city, I won't let her off entirely, but she'd thought she'd set it to over water… the coordinates were off and Havenbrook was struck. Ever since then, for practically a year now, she has felt the guilt of all those lives on her shoulder. As the Flash, I may take what I do too seriously, but Felicity? She has a real weight on her shoulder. If you could find it in yourself to actually face her and talk…?"

"What?" Rory finally spoke, his mind a little blank at all Barry had had to say, "What do you want? Do you want me to forgive her, to make her feel just slightly better for what she's done?"

"Yes, actually. But not for her. For yourself. Take the higher ground. People like us, we take others for granted and when we find someone who can actually make a difference, like Felicity and Team Arrow, we only ever get that once chance. Please. Talk to her. Let her explain herself properly. She at least deserves that."

Rory sighed. He had been leaning against a countertop throughout this but now stood to attention once more as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I suppose I could… she tried to come to me last year but I wouldn't hear her. I needed time."

"I think you've had enough time. Talk to her. Help her to help yourself," Barry smiled now. "We deserve happiness, you know."

-Karry Prime-

"Evelyn Sharpe?" Kara called out. She, along with Barry, had been tasked by Felicity to track down the potential team members for Team Arrow, despite Olly wishing against it. Barry had been asked to go after a Rory person, while Kara had taken on Evelyn Sharpe; a girl who, according to Felicity, had been through the worse of this Damien Darkh's schemes and tried to take over Laurel's mantle of the Black Canary once. She had potential though, and that was why Kara now stood before the surprised girl.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, she stood outside Starling cemetery, a place she frequented often when not trying to be a vigilante at night.

"Kara Wells," Kara stated, moving closer as Powie kept close to her mistress' side.

"Nice dog. What do you want?" Evelyn crossed her arms, defensive.

"To recruit you, actually," Kara smirked.

"Recruit me? You're not one of those religious salesmen expecting me to join some sort of cult because my parents –"

"I'm aware what happened to your mom and dad," Kara stated, the smirk falling now. "Damien Darkh."

"How did you know?" Evelyn stammered.

"I'm a friend of The Green Arrow's. And he wants you in his team… well, sort of."

"I'm not team material," Evelyn stated, still defensively.

"And yet you're still listening to me," Kara stated. "Look, I've been told that you seek vengeance for your parents, that you idolised the Black Canary and tried to start a one-woman vendetta against Ruve Adams, Darkh's wife, and now that she's dead you have nothing to fill that void. Nothing except taking to the streets each night to take out petty criminals. You're destined to the vigilante game, Evelyn, and Team Arrow can help you, they can train you and who knows where you'll be this time next year."

"Are you a vigilante then?" Evelyn sighed. "Did the Green Arrow recruit you, too?"

"Not exactly…" Kara smirked as she glanced around to see if they were alone and then lifted off from the ground by about a foot to the shock of the former fake-Canary.

"You're her!" Evelyn almost shouted, adding more quietly, "Central City's Power Girl!"

"I am," Kara smirked, landing once more. "So please, take it from me before you're accidentally killed taking on a criminal: Join Team Arrow."

"Okay… I'll… I'll think about, all right?" Evelyn stated, a little resigned.

"That's the best I'm going to get," Kara smiled despite this answer. "Just find the Green Arrow and say so. You might need to convince his partners more than him though…"

"Convince? I thought they wanted me?" Evelyn was slightly taken aback now.

"They don't know they want you yet, let's just say that. And there's an age thing 'cos you're eighteen… look, they need you even if they don't know it. You have someone in the team already on your side, who isn't me, so yeah, trust her," Kara slightly ranted.

"Oh… kay… then…" Evelyn stated, a little taken aback.

-Karry Prime-

"Steven Perry? Are you sure?" Oliver asked Felicity. It was the afternoon now, and Felicity had found Lady Shiva's next mark. She couldn't explain how, but everything she had worked on had led him to be the next target. He had to be.

"I'll suit up. Let Kara and Barry know," Oliver stated.

"I'm coming too," Diggle spoke up. "She took be my surprise last night, but tonight I'm ready."

"Okay Spartan," Oliver nodded as Felicity moved over to the coms to alert Power Girl and The Flash.

"He'll either be at his place of work, Kord Industries – huh, I used to work there – or at his home in the North District," Felicity informed Oliver.

"Send Barry and Kara to the North District, Spartan and I will take Kord," Oliver instructed.

"Whatever you say," Felicity mock saluted as The Green Arrow and Spartan left the HQ.

They arrived at Kord Industries barely five minutes later, landing on the roof thanks to Oliver's abseiling arrows and looked around. There was no sign of Lady Shiva from where they stood, but she could just have easily been inside the building, so they wasted no time in breaking into the stairwell.

"Kara and Barry have nothing, she must be with you," Felicity stated in Olly's ear.

"Which floor does Perry work on?" Oliver countered.

"Tenth. Power Girl, Dog and The Flash are en route to your position," Felicity supplied.

"Keep them back for the moment. We need a cavalry as Lady Shiva's proved herself a worthy opponent before," Diggle added.

"Worthy opponent?" Felicity countered, "Are you in a computer game?"

"Overwatch…" Oliver responded wearily, warning Felicity with her nickname to remain quiet.

They found Lady Shiva long before they found Steven Perry – she too had chosen to lurk in the stairwell and when she caught sight of the Green Arrow and Spartan heading her way, she legged it. Heading downward, leaping over rails and further down as easily as Olly could.

"STOP!" The Green Arrow shouted, and something came whizzing past his ear, then a chunk of the wall behind himself and Spartan exploded.

There was another crash of sound and Lady Shiva had vanished, a hole in the wall indicating something had come flying through and claimed the hitwoman. Oliver wasted no time in finding the floor that Power Girl, Power Dog and Lady Shiva were on, finding employees of Kord Industries cowering at the battle suddenly taking place.

It seemed Lady Shiva had done her research on Power Girl since their confrontation last night as she seemed to dodge, and duck, the alien's punches, breaths, and laser vision – which itself seemed to be amazing to Oliver, who'd never really seen Kara in action. He almost wanted to sit this one out and let her get on with it, but knew there were priorities. With Lady Shiva distracted, Oliver and Diggle took the opportunity to evacuate the employees of Kord, instructing all to head to the stairs – he barely saw the flash of light and whipping up of air as The Flash finally joined the fray.

Something silver came flying Oliver's way, just as he turned and dodged it – a throwing star – which embedded itself in the wall, unleashing similar ropes that had Kara and Barry trapped the previous night; they dangling casually now though as there was no one to encase. Barry stopped in front of Oliver, both staring at the star in the wall, nodding as they realised what they needed to do.

As Power Dog embedded her teeth in Lady Shiva's leg now, Barry began to encircle the hitwoman, Kara taking a step back as Lady Shiva tried to strike Barry as he encircled her. That was when she threw another throwing star, which Oliver, bow and arrow suddenly still in hand, knocked off-course, rebounding it from his arrowhead straight back at the woman, who wasn't expecting to be overthrown so easily.

She cried out as thick metallic ropes bound their way around her torso, Barry coming to a stop and Powie returning to her mistress' side; Lady Shiva still struggled against her bonds as she toppled over, kicking out.

"You're outnumber and overpowered, Lady, I think it's time to give in… not that you have much of a choice." Oliver now growled at her, as she glowered up at him.

"Hey, her arm's healed… the one Power Dog bit last night!" Kara suddenly realised, now that the hitwoman was easily able to be seen.

"Probably some sort of Lazarus Pit, magical healing-deal," Oliver muttered, distracted now as he turned to Diggle, giving him a nod. Diggle was going to contact his wife, to get ARGUS in on this and detain this killer-for-hire.

"Magic?" Kara asked, a little taken aback now as Olly looked to her and smirked to himself now.

"You're an alien with superpowers and magic surprises you?" he asked.

"At least there's a science behind my powers," Kara smirked back.

Oliver shook his head as he turned his attention back to Lady Shiva, who seemed to be remaining quiet now. "Who hired you?" he asked, leaning down so he got closer at her. "We know why you were hired, now I want to know who hired you!" she remained quiet, scowling up at the Green Arrow. "Who hired you?!" Oliver tried again, but to no avail. He punched her, irritated. and she lost consciousness.

"Overkill much?" Barry now asked as Oliver stood, shaking himself.

-Karry Prime-

Back in Arrow HQ, Kara, Barry and Powie stood back, watching Oliver pace the floor as Felicity sighed to herself. Thea had long-since gone back to her day job, so Barry and Kara had decided to re-visit the office once more before they left, but knew their departure was impending.

"Shiva's still not talking, Olly," Felicity commented.

"We need to know who hired her. Someone obviously knows about my father's list, knows I've long-since abandoned the cause and taken it upon themselves to continue my work," Olly muttered, agitated.

"You can't blame yourself…" Kara started.

"Oh, trust me, he is," Felicity sighed.

"Oh," Kara was a little lost for words. "On the plus side, I don't think you, Thea and Diggle will be doing this alone anymore," Kara now added as Oliver stopped his pacing.

"What did you do…?" Olly now asked as he looked at the Central City superheroes.

"They spoke to Evelyn Sharpe and Rory Regan for us," Felicity now spoke up as Olly groaned, looking over to her now.

"I said –" he started.

"You have nothing against Ragman, since he was in the team before he found out about… you know," Felicity started, "and it's Thea and Diggle who have the problem with Evelyn."

"The girl who stole Laurel's Black Canary outfit and collar, masqueraded as the Black Canary for a week and almost befouled the Canary name entirely?" Oliver rounded on the tech woman now, who pulled a face but didn't back down.

"She has potential. Plus, she's still hitting the streets. You don't want another Wild Dog incident," Felicity stood her ground.

"Wild Dog…?" Oliver tried to backtrack.

"Rene Ramirez! The guy you hospitalized last week because you didn't want anyone on your turf, well guess what Oliver: there are people on your turf already, about to be killed unless you help train them!" Kara had to be admit, she was impressed at Felicity's ability to stand up for herself, although the fight wasn't entertaining on its own.

Oliver didn't seem to know how to respond to his ex though, so instead turned to the superhero trio, Kara actually backing up in her chair as Barry stood his ground. "You two went to recruit new people to my team without asking me first?!" Powie growled at this, protecting her mistress and master from the sudden accusatory shouting.

"Don't bring them into it – they were only acting on my request," Felicity responded, actually grabbing Oliver's arm now to bring his attention back to her. "We need new people Olly," her voice suddenly changed from defensive anger to subtle reasoning. "If we get another Lady Shiva… even Barry and Kara weren't prepared for her. Yes, we lost Laurel, yes Roy left us, but that doesn't mean we should close our doors to new people. I asked Barry to talk to Rory – to Ragman – to bring him back and when he's ready I'll apologise to him, we can move on from my mistake to make Team Arrow better."

Oliver seemed to deflate at this, the fire suddenly gone as he sighed.

"And when he's out of hospital and ready to take to the streets again, as he inevitably will be,  _you_  will go to Rene Ramirez and bring him into the team too," Felicity continued, imploringly, "because I will  _not_  have another death on my consciousness that we could have easily prevented."

"Well said," Barry stated, although lowly in case he shouldn't have, but Oliver smirked and chuckled now.

"I should really open up more sometimes," Oliver now sighed as he turned to look at Barry, Kara and Powie now – the animal still taking a defensive position in front of her mistress, although no longer growling. "Thank you. All three of you. I would give Powie a stroke, but…" he indicated the protective stance the dog was in, and Kara chuckled herself.

"Next time," she stated, standing suddenly.

" _Until_  next time," Barry corrected, moving forward as he outstretched his hand for Oliver to shake.

"It was nice meeting you," Kara now added, doing the same for Felicity, knowing it was time to leave now. "We'll keep you updated on if Lady Shiva reveals anything, considering some of ARGUS now has residence in STAR Labs," she added.

"Diggle  _is_  Lyla's wife though," Oliver now pointed out, shaking Kara's hand now before turning back to Barry. "And speaking of STAR… your sudden lack of employment –"

"Oliver…" Barry now moaned in warning, hoping Olly wouldn't address this.

"No, listen. Being the Mayor may not have much comparison on a superficial level, but having your face out there, being the face of an organisation – whether it's a lab or city – it surprisingly helps with the double-life thing. You prioritise better. Just, trust me. Open the Labs… although you may want Cisco to redesign the place to keep the Cortex and ARGUS's area out of general reach."

"I like you're thinking!" Kara nodded at Oliver, deciding not to mention that that was exactly what the other world did with their STAR. This brought Kara's mind full-circle on visiting the other Kara, but she wouldn't say anything, not in front of Oliver or Felicity. Barry didn't respond, though – he was conflicted, but he didn't want to verbalise this at the moment; instead he gave Felicity a curt nod and headed to the elevator, turning back to wait for Kara.

"Nice headquarters you have here by the way. Very nice," Kara added with a smirk to Felicity now, as she joined Barry by the open elevator, the doors now open and Powie at her heel.

As the door closed on the three, Felicity turned to Oliver. "Does being Mayor really help you keep up being the Green Arrow?" she asked sceptically.

"Barry needed a push," Oliver shrugged. "Whether that's a bend of the truth or not." He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked. Please leave a comment or a Kudos.
> 
> Karry Beta out!


	2. The Fake Supergirl Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cisco head to Karry Universe to seek advice, but while there she and Cisco get swept up in an adventure, and a cover-up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is in fact Karry Universe's chapter 'Together Again', just tweaked to Kara Wells' point of view. I felt it needed to be redone for Karry Prime as the next chapter, and later chapters in fact, wouldn't make much sense without this solidly in the history. I also gave it a new title for Prime because, well, it kind of fits to the theme this chapter now represents due to the fact that the Karry Universe chapter was originally directed for M'Gann/J'onn reunion AND Kara Wells/Allen's reunion, so that by writing out the former for this chapter, the latter wouldn't work as well for the original title.

Kara entered STAR Labs, her mind set on finding one person. She had Powie, walking next to her and loved the fact she had her own dog now. To have something she couldn't break with her strength. Today was Kara's day off though, and she was on a mission. A mission that involved world hopping again. It was becoming a common occurrence for her.

She had to take Caitlin’s advice. Breaking Barry’s wrist wasn't the last injury she had accidentally given Barry. As they were getting more serious and closer, things happens. The other day she accidentally dislocated his shoulder. He said it was fine but to Kara it was unacceptable. She needed to talk to a Kara Zor-El. She needed advice. Unfortunately, she knew the Kara of Earth-3, dubbed Alien Earth by Cisco, and Earth-4, aka. SuperEarth wouldn't have the advice she needed. In fact, from phone conversations with Alien Earth Kara, Kara Wells knew her boyfriend Mon-El was just as strong and unbreakable as them. And SuperEarth Kara was still single. This was important and specialized information she needed. She had asked Mutant Earth Kara Kent when they went back to set up the communication system, but Kent had shrugged, merely saying that she was figuring it out, which meant Kent had barely any advice. So there was only one Kara who she absolutely knew would know, and that was where she needed to go.

"Cisco!" Kara called, smiling at the only other person in STAR labs. Caitlin was out of town, while Harry and Jesse were out in the city as far as she knew. Barry was at the Precinct too, not that his heart was in the job anymore – or that his pay was going to be coming from there for much longer either.

"Any reason why we're meeting here?" Cisco asked. Kara had called Cisco earlier anyway and asked him to meet her in a little used part of the lab, just in case. "And why do I need my Vibe goggles?"

"I want to go to the Karry Earth – the Karry Universe," Kara said conspiratorially, surprising Cisco. Cisco knew Kara had started to really like that world from the time she had been there, and the stuffed animal they had given her of Krypto was something she still treasured, even with her own Powie; not to mention that the 'Karry' of that world could be what this Kara and Barry were heading for, but even so, the group had made no attempt to return since their first visit. In fact, they hadn't even contacted that world or gone back to set up a communication system. Cisco hadn't even spied on them in a while – he'd thought they were a little too perfect from his time observing the place. That a lot of things had worked out there that hadn’t on other Earths. Besides, when he saw that his counterpart was dating Lisa Snart, he had decided that was enough and stopped looking.

"Why?" Cisco asked in response to her question.

"I need to talk to Kara Allen about something," Kara said simply. "It's personal."

"Look let's call Bar –" Cisco started.

"No!" Kara snapped, Powie growled at Cisco, making the man back off. "Barry cannot know about this." Barry was the last person she wanted to explain to why she needed to head back to Karry Universe. "I just need to have a conversation with her. With Kara Allen. No one has to know. Just open a portal to Kara Allen and in an hour or so bring me back. It shouldn't take too long."

Cisco sighed, figuring it was better not to argue with Kara. With the Multiverse Enhancers in place, he could connect with Karry Universe now, and once Kara was gone he could call Barry and tell him where she was. "Okay," Cisco said, putting on his goggles and holding out his hand. He concentrated on the Karry Universe, one of the easiest universes to pick out now since it was one of four with the devices in place, and on Kara Allen herself.

A familiar blue ripple expanded from his free hand, spreading outward to create a breach that whipped up air around them; Kara's shorter hair flying at all angles. “That will bring you right to her." Cisco stated.

“Thanks," Kara said, and then to the surprise of Cisco lifted him up and flew into the portal. Powie barked and flew in behind them.

-Karry Prime-

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Cisco asked, ripping the goggles off his face the moment Kara was through the portal and put him down on the carpet.

"So you can't tell Barry where I am," Kara said defiantly, snatching the goggles from Vibe. "Powie, guard!" Kara tossed the goggles to the dog who caught them in her mouth.

"Those better not be damaged…" Cisco said with a warning tone and then paused. "Whoa… this is their apartment?!" Cisco was looking around, a stunned look on his face, finally taking in the large room.

"Not the same one as last time," Kara said with a grin, finally looking to Kara Allen, who seemed dumbfounded as Krypto then barked and ran up to her. "Krypto! So we are in the right place." She bent down to hug the dog, her own stiffening in position behind her as she looked over the new dog.

"We moved," Kara Allen finally said bemusedly, Cisco having not noticed her yet and jumping at the sound. "Kara Wells, I hope?"

"Yeah," Kara Wells said with a continuous grin. "And this is our Cisco, and my new Kryptonian dog, Powie. I got her a while ago. It's a long story I'd rather not go into detail about…" Kara Allen raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing as Krypto and Powie growled lowly at one another, circled the other, sizing the other dog up before their growling let out and they rubbed their heads against each other. Happy with each other.

"Seems Krypto likes her," Kara Allen said, standing up properly so they could get a better look at her. She looked bigger than the last time Kara Wells had seen her.

"You gained weight! That's possible? I didn't think it was under the yellow sun we could do that. Do I have to watch what I eat because Barry and I have this great affinity for…" Kara Wells began to rant.

"Kara," Cisco coughed in interruption, putting a hand on her shoulder. "She's pregnant."

"Oh," Kara Wells stated, her expression going from a momentary confusion to simply lighting up in pleasure and pride. "A baby! How far along are you?"

"Somewhere around four months," Kara Allen said, not quite sure how to react to the surprise appearance of her double as she put a hand to her baby bump.

"Is the baby kicking yet?" Kara Wells asked, wanting to know everything.

"Not yet," Kara Allen said. "More than likely soon though."

"Wasn't it four months ago I sent you and Barry here?" Cisco asked in thought now, doing calculations in his head quickly. The two Karas look at each other, Kara Wells blushing suddenly but didn't need to say anything else as Cisco got distracted by the décor of the place. "Look at that TV!" He jumped over the couch to get to the television. "This looks state of the art! It must have cost a fortune."

"Is there any reason you're here?" Kara Allen asked, looking to her counterpart and fearing the worst.

"Oh my god!" Cisco said, not having heard the other Kara while looking under the TV cabinet. "These video games systems! Not only the new systems but also these olds ones are rare. That's a freaking Atari 2600! And I never even heard of some of these…." Cisco looked back at Kara Allen as he now said: "STAR labs system? Your STAR makes video games?"

"No," Kara Allen said. "Well… I don't know what Cisco, Barry, and Winn’s plans are for that." Kara Allen sighed at that.

"So… it's a prototype?" Cisco asked, to a shrug from Kara Allen.

"There is actually a reason I am here," Kara Wells said, forcefully now as she glared at Cisco, wanting back on track. "I need advice from you." Kara Allen raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to know… well… how you did that," Kara Wells pointed to Kara Allen's stomach "without… you know, breaking Barry in half."

"Oh." Kara Allen sighed in relief, realizing what Kara Wells wanted. "Now I know how Clark felt when I asked him."

“Well, I would have asked another Kryptonian on my Earth, but given the fact I’m the only one…” Kara Wells stated, not wanting to get into detail on the fact that Krypton actually lived in her universe; although that wouldn’t have helped for her seeking advice – Kal-El was a Green Lantern anyway, so asking him for advice wouldn’t have helped.

"Wait… sex tips?" Cisco said, turning from the TV and videogame systems. "We came all the way here for sex tips?!" Cisco shut up though when the two Karas gave him a joint death glare. "Oh, hey look at that view…." Cisco ran out to the patio doors and off onto the balcony to get a better look.

Before either Kara could say anything else, there was noise coming down the stairs and the familiar vision of Karen, the teenager clone of Kara, appeared with Carter, Cat’s son, by her size. "Kara…?" Karen paused as she saw double. "Kara Wells?" Karen asked, and Kara Wells smiled to her one true doppelganger, who grinned back.

"Hey Karen,” Kara Wells said, opening her arms so Karen could hug her, which she did.

"I'm confused…" Carter said, raising his hand looking between the two Karas.

"She's from a parallel world," Kara Allen pointed out simply.

"Oh, like Sliders? I watched that on Netflix," Carter stated, suddenly amazed. Karen had obviously not filled him in on parallel worlds yet.

"And guess what else? She's a clone like me!" Karen practically squealed, so excited that Kara Wells was back. They hadn't had enough time together last time. "Kara Wells, this is my best friend Carter Grant."

"Grant? As in Cat Grant's son?" Kara Wells asked. She had heard of Carter from appointments she had to make for her boss but had yet to meet him in person. She did remember him from Kara Danvers of Alien Earths’ memories but only slightly. "And you know about all this superhero stuff?" Carter nodded. "And your mom…?"

"They are part of our superfamily." Kara said as Powie and Krypto both went up to Kara Wells and Karen.

"Who's this?" Karen asked, seeing the new dog.

"My dog," Kara Wells supplied, crouching down to pet Powie and then Krypto when he moaned.

"What are you doing back?" Karen asked curious.

"I wanted advice from your Kara," Kara Wells looked up at Kara Allen now that the topic had been brought back on track. "Will you help me?"

Before Kara Allen could answer Cisco however, walked back in. "How can you afford all this?" He asked, making the group look at him. "Oh… wow a mini Kara! The other clone you mentioned? Wow."

"My Cisco," Kara explained with a smirk.

"And seriously how can you afford this?" Cisco asked of the penthouse.

"Because the Allens are billionaires," Carter said with a shrug. "With the earning from Palmer Tech and STAR, this is actually cheap."

"You own Palmer Tech too?" Cisco asked, and Kara Allen nodded. "How did that happen? I got to keep a better eye on this world. Missing a lot!" Cisco was suddenly sorry he had stopped peaking in.

Kara Allen shook her head and turned her attention back to her parallel self. "Okay Wells, I will have this very awkward conversation with you, and trust me it's awkward – I've been through it before," Kara Allen said with a wink. "It is necessary. Clark had to figure it out on his own and according to him that almost did not go so well." Kara Wells smiled awkwardly at the thought. "But don't thank me just yet. Ever heard the term 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine'?" Kara Wells nodded, wondering where this was going. She had used the same expression on Nightwing a few months ago. "Well this is a favor, and by my count this is about the third thing we have done for you guys and your world. It's time you repay us."

"Okay," Kara Wells said, not sure where this was going or what the other favors were on the top of her head. "How?"

"By being Supergirl for a bit," Kara Allen said, making Wells raise an eyebrow but Karen and Carter automatically understood.

"The fake Supergirl plan! It didn't work with the shape shifter because of Krypto, but it will work with her," Carter said seeing how Krypto liked Kara Wells.

"As long as you put a wig on her," Karen added thoughtfully.

"A wig?" Wells instantly went to toy with her shorter hair, not liking the idea of having long hair again – it reminded her of her creation, of what Duplicate had made her do. She didn’t want to go back to that. "But I like my hair as it is…"

"Our team will sort that out," Kara Allen said, ignoring Wells now as she picked her keys off the counter and tossed them to Cisco. "They call you Vibe right?" Cisco nodded. "Well then, Vibe you're driving us to STAR. Carter, text your mom, tell her our problem is solved."

"Maybe Kara and me can fly with the dogs?" Karen asked hopefully.

"Don't be seen," Kara Allen said and Karen cheered, Kar Wells shrugging now as she took Karen’s hand and headed for the balcony as the other Kara went to the elevator.

-Karry Prime-

"Is anyone going to tell me why we need a fake Supergirl?" Kar Wells, Karen, Powie and Krypto arrived in STAR Labs, in their version of the Cortex they dubbed the ‘Superflash cave’ – it was anything but a cave with the tech and the space, but Kara Wells’ attention was focused on the long blonde wig on the nearby table. "And I am not wearing a wig!" Kara Wells protested.

"You need long hair though," Barry stated, coming into focus and Wells couldn’t help but smile at the man.

"If she's not being Supergirl for a while then why not just have Supergirl cut her hair?” Kara Wells tried. It sounded like a reasonabile idea and if the real Kara Allen wasn’t going to turn up for another five months, that was good timing for someone to grow their hair back out – even if, technically, she’d never cut it in the first place. “When your Kara comes back on the scene she could just say she was trying a different look…" Wells tried hopefully.

"No. Supergirl has a look and we can't change it. Especially since I had holograms flying around with the long hair," Cisco stated simply from his spot, turning his attention back to the others. Wells was about to open her mouth to point out haircuts can be done at the last moment, but he continued before she could, "You know, I could see about putting a hologram around her head to emulate the hair, but it might be difficult."

"Well maybe two Ciscos can do it," Kara Wells tried now, making Cisco turn to Barry in confusion.

"Did I forget to mention she brought you as well?" Barry asked his colleague innocently. "He and Kara should be walking in in about… three, two…" The door to the main lab opened and Kara Allen, Carter and Prime’s Cisco walked in.

"Damn this place looks good!" The Prime’s Cisco said, clearly impressed. "And it seriously makes you that much money?"

"Yes already!" Kara yelled at him, obviously irritated by the man and taking a seat. "Two Ciscos are way too much."

Carter laughed. "What did we miss?"

"The possibility of using holograms to give Kara Wells long hair," Karen supplied.

"That would be difficult," Prime Cisco said, looking at his counterpart. “So you're the other Cisco I have heard about?"

"You're the one who needs naming lessons," Karry’s Cisco said, simply.

"Oh, ho, you can't say that when you name things H2 –" Prime Cisco responded.

"Stay on track!" Kara yelled clearly angry with them, stopping Prime Cisco in his tracks and Barry sighed. Kara Wells frowned at her double, wondering if pregnancy hormones were making her more irritated at the Ciscos than normal. It was weird, as she liked her Cisco – he never got on her nerves.

"Why don't you just make hair extensions?" Another voice called, and Kara Wells froze. She recognized her sister’s voice anywhere. "From the wig. Be more realistic than a hologram and this Kara would not have to wear a full wig. Won't irritate the scalp either."

"You found your Jesse!" Kara Wells squealed, grinning at Jesse as she came into view. It was all she could do not to run and hug the other woman – it was strange that she and this Jesse were not sisters. Not even Kara Allen and this Jesse were, but they had a relationship it seemed. "This lab needed a Wells."

"Morgan,' Jesse said quickly, confusing Kara. "My last name is Morgan."

"Oh," Kara Wells paused, remembering something Harry had told her about his late wife. Her last name had been Morgan – that had to be a connection. "Okay, so hair extensions. I would be good with that." She wasn’t going to fight this hair thing; it seemed a stupid battle and regardless, it wouldn’t be ‘her’ per se, it would be Supergirl. She would be Supergirl. That was a weird thought.

"Well then, let's get to work," Karry’s Cisco said looking at his Prime double. "Unless you think you can't keep up?"

"Oh, it's you who cannot keep up!" Prime Cisco called, going over to the wig.

It took less than one minute for the two Cisco’s to start debating their naming abilities when Karry’s Cisco couldn’t help but announce: "How could you seriously call H2-No 'Hydroman'?! I mean you're basically literally calling him water-man."

Prime Cisco sighed as Kara Wells watched her own counterpart in silence. Kara Allen already had her fists clenched in annoyance.

"Sometimes going simple is the best way of doing things – don't over-think it. H2-No, is the dumbest thing I heard though!" Prime Cisco complained.

"No, it's awesome. Instead of an 'oh' you put a 'no'. 'Oh no you don't want to be near this guy'," Karry Cisco said, a grin on his face at this.

“That’s like a child’s thought! I thought you were smarter,” Prime Cisco frowned at this.

"Caitlin, please…" Kara Allen called, and to both Kara Wells’ and Prime Cisco’s shock, Caitlin slapped both Ciscos over the head at the same time. Kara Wells made to move forward, but Prime Cisco was already reacting.

"What the hell was that for?!” Prime Cisco snapped to both Caitlin and Kara Allen, “Damn girl that hurt! Do they always do this to you?" He looked to his alter-ego now, obviously forgetting the argument they'd both just been having, and suddenly finding a new respect for the man. "I mean…" Before he could continue, there was a bing that came from Barry’s pocket and then a loud klaxon-noise and yellow lights flashed in the cave. Barry stood up, there was a flash and both Barry and Krypto were in their outfits and gone.

"Who pushed the button?" Kara Allen asked, heading towards a computer as Kara Wells shared a glance with her Cisco, both taking a mental step back not to jump in and help unless asked.

"White Canary," Karry’s Cisco had run to his computer the moment the alarms had started.

"Not good," Karen said, clearly knowing what was going on, but Carter, Prime Cisco, and Kara Wells all had no clue.

"Wonder Woman is responding," Caitlin called out from another computer.

"Firehawk as well," Jesse called over from her computer. Prime Cisco turned to his Kara at this and mouthed 'Firehawk?' but Kara Wells just shrugged, confused on what was going on too, but getting it was bad. She wanted to help but they had not asked her yet – it wasn't her place to just jump in without an invite on this world after all.

"Green Lantern on his way," Karry’s Cisco now called.

"Superman coming, but his far out," Caitlin said.

"I have Speedy and Artemis on the line," Jesse said. "They want to know if they can help."

"Too far," Kara Allen said. "Tell them to be ready though. If we need them, we'll send someone to get them." Jesse passed on the message. "Superdog-cam on." Kara Wells blinked at this, surprised that Krypto had his own camera but smirked at the name. "White Martians." Kara Allen suddenly seemed nervous as Kara Wells blinked at the large white-grey monsters on screen. "A lot of White Martians."

Kara Wells couldn't stand it anymore and turned on the spot, looking around for what she hoped was in here. She didn't have her outfit, not expecting to take it, but she saw Kara Allen's outfit on a mannequin nearby. She ran into it, surprising her Cisco. "Where?" Kara Wells said, and the group turned to see her standing in Kara Allen outfit. It obviously looked and fitted her perfectly. "I can help."

"Give her a com," Kara Allen said, not wasting thought and her Cisco handed over an extra earpiece. "That cape is Kal-El baby blanket. Don't ruin it."

"I know," Kara Wells called back to her – it was the same story from Alien Earth's Kara and she knew how important that cape was for her. She was out the door with Powie running behind her immediately.

What happened next was one of the most intense battles Kara Wells had yet fought in. Teaming up with Karry Universe’s Justice League under the guise of Supergirl, albeit without the extensions, she, Powie and Krypto helped turn the tide in a battle against aliens, and even helped rescue J’onn J’onzz, the Martian Manhunter she knew from her memories of Alien Earth’s Kara, from his enemies.

They were successful as the Kryptonians managed to seal many of the White Martians in their own ship, giving them no other option but to leave the planet; a few of the White Martians had obviously escaped, but were easy enough to round up as Kara Wells, Powie, Krypto, Barry and even Jesse – using Velocity to be a speedster, much to the dismay of Prime Cisco who knew the history of that drug on their Earth – came back to STAR Labs, the mission successful.

"Well the extensions are done," Karry’s Cisco called, holding them up to Kara Wells who was still in the Supergirl outfit. "Fake Supergirl time."

"I'll be on the coms with you," Kara Allen said, Wells not even phased at not having a break from one battle to this, smaller, mission. "Just go out in public with Krypto and start doing things. Follow my instructions when necessary. Then we'll go back to my place and we’ll have that conversation."

"I know how to be a superhero…" Kara Wells pointed out, sticking her tongue out at her counterpart.

"Good luck." Barry called to Kara Wells.

"You ready?" Kara Allen asked Wells nodded, already having the hair extensions in. "Powie, you've got to stay here." Kara Allen told her dog, who whined, wanting to be with her mistress and new friend, but Kara Wells knew Allen was right. She ordered Powie to stay behind as she and Krypto left.

"Think she can be you?" Karry’s Cisco asked.

"She technically is," Karen said making the two Ciscos look at her.

-Karry Prime-

Kara Wells flew with Krypto next to her, noticing a car seeming to be out of control and heading towards a storefront. Wells flew in front of it and stopped it with her hands, putting a dent in the car. The driver – a woman– came out and looked at Wells, clearly coming from a panic attack of a broken brake. "Thank you Supergirl. The brakes stopped working. I didn't know…"

"It's what I do, ma'am." Wells said. "Come on Superdog." The two flew off and Wells noticed cellphones on her. Well, that's what she was supposed to be doing – getting on camera, making people see Supergirl was still doing her job. Cover up so no one knew the real one was pregnant.

"Nice job," Allen said over the coms.

"Store being robbed not far off," Prime Cisco now said, leading Kara to a store where two people in ski masks were running out.

"Sick ‘em boy," Kara Wells called, and Krypto ran at them, taking the two out.

"Good job boy," Wells said, getting down to pet Krypto once again, seeing pictures being taken. An engine started, and breaks squealed. "The getaway car. On it." Wells went and stopped the car like she had just done before and put the driver with his two friends easily.

She caught sight of herself in a nearby window and momentarily paused – it was like looking at a memory, a memory that didn't feel right. She had a momentary vision of many good deeds done as Supergirl on Earth-3 and then a sudden vision herself in a black outfit, overlooking the Flash on Earth-1, hair whipping in the breeze… a memory she hoped the long hair wouldn’t bring back.

"Cat stuck in a tree," Karry’s Cisco said, bringing Kara Wells out of her reverie and she shook herself, flying off. It was a surprisingly busy night – she wasn't sure how Supergirl had managed to take time off with her pregnancy – she was needed tonight, that was for sure.

Kara Wells spent about another hour or two taking care of small, petty crimes and issues in both Central and National; she even stopped by the DEO to make sure Director Henshaw was okay, to be seen there by people who did not know Kara Allen was Supergirl, before Kara Allen told her that it was enough and that they would meet back at her penthouse.

-Karry Prime-

Kara Allen and Kara Wells were sitting on the couch. They had been through everything Wells needed to know and Wells had to admit, it was an awkward conversation. She was glad she'd had it now though, because was sure she knew how to be close to Barry without hurting him now.

"Where did Karen go?" Kara Wells finally asked when the discussion was done and they felt comfortable enough to switch the conversation.

"Oh, I was not letting her hear this," Kara Allen said shaking her head. "She's a couple years away from this yet. I hadn't expected to do this talk yet myself." Allen looked around. "Where did the dogs go?" Wells shrugged, realizing this herself and unsure as Kara Allen got up. She opened the door to what she was planning on making a playroom eventually and then shut it right away, turning quickly to look at Kara Wells with wide eyes.

"What?" Wells frowned, confused and suddenly worried at the look on her counterparts’ face.

"Come on, Barry is picking us up for dinner," Kara Allen said a little lightly, trying to quickly shift the conversation. "Everyone will be there."

"What about Powie and Krypto?" Kara Wells asked, getting up. She was about to x-ray through the door to see what her counterpart was keeping from her, but given her counterpart was Kryptonian anyway, she couldn’t see through her, or anything directly behind her or the door she was suspiciously protecting.

"They're fine," Kara Allen said softly now, putting a hand on Wells' shoulder and leading her towards the elevator. "And Jason and Ella are apparently getting impatient."

"Jason and Ella?" Kara Wells asked, confused at the sudden name dropping and causing her to forget about the dogs and Kara Allens strange behavior.

"Clark and Lois's kids," Kara Allen said; Wells immediately grinned, getting excited. This was the first time she would get to meet Clark's kids.

-Karry Prime-

Prime’s Cisco rolled over and knew instantly he was not in his bed. For one, it was way too comfortable. He opened his eyes and suddenly remembered where he was. Going down the spiral stairs he found the two Karas and Barry in the kitchen area with large plates of pancakes. Krypto and Powie were eating their own dog food, and they were getting bacon thrown down to them frequently.

"Pancakes?" Kara Wells asked with a smile when she saw Cisco standing there. She didn’t seem bothered that they had been a lot longer than the planned hour on this world.

"We spent the night here?" Cisco asked, confused and unsure how that had happened.

"Well, you passed out, so we didn't have much of a choice," Kara Wells said, still eating her plate of pancakes.

Cisco put a hand on his head, knowing the sign of a hangover. "I'd give you coffee, but we don't have any," Barry said. "Kind of pointless for us."

"Kara Allen can eat a lot more than both me and Barry now," Kara Wells said, impressed as Barry put a small plate of pancakes for Cisco out. Kara Allen was eating for more than herself now. "And they can cook, apparently."

"Don't give us too much credit there," Kara Allen laughed. "Joe had a big thing with us at one point about not feeding our kid fast food all the time so we learned a couple of simple things."

"We're not winning any awards any time soon," Barry added with a laugh.

"I didn't drink that much!" Cisco moaned, confused on how he’d passed out.

"I think alcohol is stronger here," Kara Wells said with a shrug, "I tasted some and it seemed stronger than what we are used to. One sip had a minimal effect, where our ones are like nothing…"

"Kara… we've been gone for a day,” Cisco pointed out, not getting how she was so calm about this. "We told no one what we were doing or going. You only thought we'd be gone an hour… They must be worried about us."

"Like I said, you passed out," Kara Wells said calmly. "There wasn't much I could do. The communication system here won't work until you activate your part on our world to connect them. Eat, and we'll go back and explain."

"Explain that you went here to get sex tips?" Cisco snapped, sitting down at the spare kitchen chair. Kara Wells glared at him for that.

Cisco had to admit he was a little hungry and went to eat the breakfast Barry had given him. "Oh pictures," Kara Allen suddenly said, and Barry ran off and returned with an envelope.

"Is the one where I was in your outfit and you were next to me included?" Kara Wells asked, having requested that shot last night when in the Supergirl outfit, and Kara nodded. "And the one with me and the kids?" Kara Wells had so loved meeting Clark’s kids, and Lois for the first time. They were just lovely, and she wished she had her own niece and nephew like them.

"Yes, we included them all," Kara Allen said patiently now and Kara Wells smiled. "By the way, the kids are very jealous you have a Kryptonian dog too. They want one." Wells laughed, slightly awkwardly as she didn't want to reveal the details of Powie's origins from her still-living Krypton. She had accidentally done it to Alien Earth Kara and didn't want to reveal Krypton was alive on their Earth to this Kara as well. It wasn't something they needed to know anyway, so she waited for Cisco to finish before they could leave.

"I am so coming back one day to play those videogame systems," Cisco suddenly said, pointing at the TV before they were ready to leave, and Barry laughed. "I got to see if this STAR labs one is any good." Barry gave him a wink and a smirk as he noticed the girls roll their eyes.

Kara Wells then hugged Kara Allen. "Thank you so much," Kara Wells said. "Once communication between our worlds is working, if you need me to be you again just say. Or we can get Kara Danvers from Alien Earth to do it. She doesn't need extensions. Or Kara Danvers from SuperEarth. Or Kara Kent from Mutant Earth, but actually… one of the Danvers is probably the better option. They won't even need your outfit. They wear basically the same one."

"That's how you know about the baby blanket cape?" Allen asked curious.

"Yep," Wells smirked back. “I know how important it is.”

"Okay I'm just curious," Barry said as Cisco went to put on his goggles. "What's the name of our Earth?" Kara Wells had just name dropped a lot of the Earths just now.

Kara Wells and Cisco looked at each other and then smirked.

"Karry Universe…" they said together as Cisco opened up a portal and Kara Wells picked him up and flew into it. Powie gave Krypto one last, sad, nudge goodbye before flying after her mistress.

-Karry Prime-

As they landed, Kara let off a sigh of relief, glad to be back on her home Earth. She still wasn't quite used to travelling via Vibe vortex, but she was getting better at it. The trip had been worthwhile and fun though.

"No one's here," Cisco spoke up, a little despondently and calling Kara's attention as he moved to the computer. He had to finish the fine-tuning with the communications system directed at Karry Earth. Kara knew he also wanted to connect them to the other Earths they had linked to their one since – like one universe-defying Skype or FaceTime. Actually, they still had to get it up and running properly as so far phone calls and emails were the most Cisco had worked out.

"You'd think they would be here," Kara responded after a moment, a little worried now as she patted her dog on the head. She'd hoped he wouldn't notice a short absent while he was packing up his CCPD lab, assuming she'd been called out by Cat or similar, but a whole day and no-one in the labs? It was slightly concerning.

"We'll worry about them later," Cisco sighed now, looking absently at his computer now as he thumbed through information he had received earlier from the Karry Earth's Caitlin. "I need to send Caitlin the information we have on Velocity."

"And why would you need to do that?" They heard a voice and Kara turned around to see Caitlin framed in the entrance, along with Barry, Ray, Jesse, Martin, and Jax.

"More importantly… where were you?" Barry asked, moving forward to Kara, concern in his face as Kara bit her lip and Powie whined apologetically.

"I know where they were," Jesse chimed in playfully now; Kara glaring over to her sister on this announcement, confused on how she could say she knew where they were with such certainty. "The Karry Universe." Kara and Cisco looked at each other, wondering what was coming next and how exactly Jesse had guessed that correctly. "It's the only Earth that gives pictures before you leave," Jesse pointed out the envelope in Kara's hand. She'd forgotten she was even holding it.

"Why did you go to Karry Universe?" Barry asked, a little disheartened, eyeing Cisco and obviously wondering why he'd been left out in the adventure, but Cisco not. To be fair, Cisco was needed to go to Karry Universe because he was the only one able to open a portal there, but Barry was still confused on why he'd been left out as he was never left out of world hopping before.

Cisco's eyes widened as he raised his hands in defence. "Whoa, okay, I'm so not getting involved on that one. Ask your girlfriend," he turned defiantly back to the computer, leaving Kara scowling back now. "Caitlin, they need everything you have on Velocity. Where was it in the computer?" Cisco suddenly addressed his friend, acting as if he hadn't dropped a bombshell.

"Don't tell me their Barry was stupid enough to get involved in that?" Caitlin sighed, moving over to Cisco by the computer as she glanced to the group momentarily and shrugged.

"No… but their Jesse was," Cisco said with a sigh himself, looking over to Jesse now, who glanced to them at her name being mentioned.

"They found me?" Jesse asked. She was glad to hear Karry's Kara had listened to her advice when she and Wally had stumbled upon their universe. "Oh… Velocity," if her fate was to use Velocity, maybe it had been bad advice instead. Despite not being around back then, she had been let in on about Velocity, and had researched and seen the effects of the stuff since.

"Send them our Jesse's DNA too. It might help," Caitlin instructed, seeing the communications system online to Earth-5, instantly getting on board with helping the other world. "When Jay… I mean Hunter, was dying of cellular decay I looked into replicating his living tissue through his this-world duplicate. Obviously didn't work out..."

"She's pregnant?" Barry meanwhile had taken the pictures from Kara and was looking at the images of his Kara, almost unrecognizable as Kara Wells, in hair extensions and the Supergirl outfit, and Kara Allen, pregnancy belly fully exposed. He had to admit, it was weird seeing his Kara in that outfit, but it also looked kind of cute on her. He really wished he had seen this in person. "Why didn't you let me come with you?" He now looked up at Kara again.

"Um…" Kara paused, unsure how to tell Barry exactly why she went there. Or at least in present company. She hardly wanted to reveal in front of Professor Stein and Jax that she went seeking sex tips, after all. "I'll tell you later, honey. But, hey, can we go see the Karry baby when it's born?" Barry nodded at this, still looking a little despondent but smiled anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like! Please leave comments or a Kudos.
> 
> Karry Beta out!


	3. A Twofold Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attacks in Central City forces Power Girl and The Flash to step up their game. But can they stop this latest threat and will they need help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first half of a two-part season finale. It isn't here however; just a bigger adventure.

In STAR Labs, Barry, Kara, Powie, Cisco, Caitlin, Ray, Jesse, Martin, and Jax were all gathered. Kara and Cisco had just returned from The Karry Universe, having awkwardly explained why and an awkward silence had descended.

"Well, now that's all been sorted, Jax and myself are heading to ARGUS's training room - we booked it off for the day with Miss. Danvers' permission, of course," Stein rambled, barely getting the attention of more than Powie, who just liked the sound of the Professor's smooth voice. "Please don't be alarmed if you see Mick Rory in the premises though."

"Heat Wave?!" This caught Barry, Cisco and Caitlin's attention.

"A long-awaited Legends reunion..." Martin stated as he looked to Ray. "Mr. Palmer...?"

"Yes, coming," Ray nodded, glanced awkwardly to a concerned Caitlin, and then followed Firestorm from the Cortex.

Half an hour later, Ray, Martin, Sara Lance, Mick Rory, and Jax sat in awkward silence in the training room. Stein checked his watch as Rory rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, and a tall, strapping man with droopy hair and casual attire entered the room.

"Professor Stein!" the man called upon seeing Martin, who stood and indicated a seat.

"Mr. Heywood, I'm glad you could join us... finally," Stein nevertheless smiled as Mick groaned.

"Are you going to tells us why we're here or should I expect that Hunter idiot to turn up next?" Mick snapped.

"Yeah, Gray. It's hard for you to keep things from me, but even I've been having trouble trying to find out what you've been planning," Jax spoke up.

"The boy speaks truths," Mick added. "If this is a time-traveller's reunion, why aren't the Hawks here and that douche is?" Mick indicated the new arrival, who should have looked lost at these references but didn't. Sara quietly kept her eye on him.

"The Hawks left," Ray pointed out, "just before Rip abandoned us, so I think they're discredited, Mick."

"Indeed," Martin spoke up as Mick rolled his eyes at Ray and muttered the word 'haircut' to himself. "No, the reason I have gathered you all here is for closure. Rip indeed abandoned us with Rex Tyler and, while some of us were easily able to go back to our old lives," he glanced at Mick and even Sara at this, "we all needed answers and now I have them. I think it only fair to share those with yourselves."

"Still doesn't explain why Bowtie is here," Mick growled defensively.

"I'm not even wearing..." Heywood started, reaching for his bare collar to double-check if he was wearing a bowtie or not.

"Mr. Heywood is a deductive historical reconstructionist I hired to find out what happened to our friend in time," Martin introduced.

"A what?" Sara spoke up so Mick didn't have to.

"I, err, specialized in history," Heywood explained, "I can trace people and cultures from official and unofficial records, creating an unbiased and informative recorded history. I'm sort of like a detective, but my subjects aren't exactly alive anymore. Oh, and you can call me Nate; easier than 'Mr. Heywood'."

"Yes, well... Perhaps you'll like to explain what you found out?" Stein asked Nate as eyes remained on the historian.

"Erm, yeah," he grabbed his briefcase and opened it on his lap. "Well, when Professor Stein here told me your stories I just had to look up what you'd done... You met Jonah Hex! That's impressive!" He pulled out and old, protected newspaper clipping showing the familiar disfigured face of Hex and, behind him, just noticeable, was Ray's own face. "Anyway, Martin mentioned Rex Tyler," he put the clipping away as he continued, "and I happened to specialize in that man and his team. He was the leader of the Justice Society of America!" He paused as if expecting some sort of reaction to this reveal; there was none.

"Not to be a buzz-kill, but Rex told us that. Right before he and Rip abandoned us all," Jax pointed out. "And I never even heard of them." There was a mumble of agreement from the rest of the group who also had not heard of this Justice Society before.

"Oh. Yeah. Right," Nate looked disappointed, but continued. "It seemed your Rip Hunter left you for good reason. I discovered Rip in 1942, right in the heart of World War Two, with the JSA at his side. Records are practically non-existent on why he was there, but that didn't stop me." He produced more paper and an image of a blond man in a black suit caught Sara's eye as she snatched it from Nate's grip.

"Damien Darkh!" Sara spat at the image. "Laurel's killer..."

"The one and same," Nate replied, looking cautiously at Sara now. "Even if he hasn't aged in over 70 years."

"What was Darkh doing in 1940s New York?" Ray now asked, having caught sight of the familiar surroundings on the image Sara had claimed.

"Building an atomic bomb to change the course of history in his favor... Not that he knew the outcome of the war at that point, but men like Darkh have thrived on wins from radicles like the Nazis. Had he nuked New York, America would have been forced to pull out of the war, meaning an ally defeat would have been assured," Nate informed them.

"But it didn't happen though," Jax pointed out. "There's no atomic crater in New York and none of us are talking German."

"Rip saved New York," Stein summarized, looking pleased at the information as Sara now glowered at him. "But there's more, correct, Nate?"

"Yeah," Nate agreed. "After that, the JSA lost two members - Rex Tyler and his wife, Amaya Jiwe. They left with your Rip friend and their adventures across history have become, shall I say, colorful..." More paperwork, images of Rex and a pretty dark-skinned woman were presented to the gang. "They gained more members too," Nate mentioned quickly, to the looks he was getting as others joined Rip, Rex and Amaya in images; characters of varying genders, colors and fashion. It was difficult to tell if any had powers though.

"So he left us to get a new team?" Mick groaned. "I would feel insulted if I didn't hate Hunter instead," he had never had the chance to confront Rip regarding Snart's demise and now he never would, it seemed.

"There is one more thing..." Martin added, giving Nate a look, who nodded. Stein produced a piece of paper this time, handwriting clearly on it as he showed it to the group. "A letter," he explained, "from Rip, to us all."

"Don't leave us waiting, Gray," Jax immediately responded. Stein smiled. Ray, Sara and Mick looked impassive, waiting.

"'My dear Legends,'" he started, "'I'll keep this short as I have left this off for far too long and Gideon tells me the repercussions for leaving you all would put my own life in danger should I return. I want you to know how much I regret leaving how I did after all we had stopped Savage; I abandoned Miranda and Jonas to death and I feel I'm doing the same for you, and I apologize. Know that it was not my intention but taking certain members to where I was being lead would have resulted in a catastrophic change in the timeline, bigger than the anomaly I was already being faced with. Leaving you, however, meant that time was already flowing for you once more, and destinies were being written and I couldn't interfere with something like that, as you are all too aware. Know also, that even though I had another team after which I'm sure you've all figured out by now, I always thought to you five; Martin, Jefferson, Sara, Raymond and Mick. I am happy now though. I have met someone special in my travels and have since disbanded my latter team of Legends. I know each of you have bright futures. I can't tell you what's in store for you all, but trust me it's something bigger and better than any destiny you had before you joined me. Time changed and I believe for the better for all of you. You will find your places, your destinies soon if you haven't already by the time you read this, and I hope you think of lost, lonely Rip when you reach your goals. I will always be thinking of you - Rip Hunter.'"

There was a pause as Martin wiped at his eye and looked at his gathered gang. "Well..."

"He abandoned us and asked for forgiveness through a letter? That's like breaking up with your partner through a text," Mick groaned, surprising the others of this type of pop culture knowledge.

"Nevertheless I think we can now move on to pastures new, don't you all agree?" Martin stated hopefully. "We may not have the Waverider, Gideon or Rip Hunter, but we're still the original Team Legends!"

"Not me, Prof.," Mick stood up. "In case you haven't forgotten, I only came along because Snart did and now he's gone, I don't need to force myself to be nice to you losers. Besides, I've got Glider waiting for me in Quad City -"

"Glider? As in Golden Glider?" Nate couldn't help but ask. "Captain Cold's sister?"

"You've done your homework well, pretty boy," Mick growled. "She's my partner now. Not the same as Snart but still," He didn't even glace back as he slouched out of the circle and toward the exit.

"Well I didn't really expect Mick..." Martin began.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I can't either," Sara now stood, more sympathetic than Mick. "Like you said earlier, we needed to move on and I did. Rip's letter is right, we do have destinies, but mine isn't in Team Legends anymore... or Central City. Thanks though, it was nice to get some closure." She nodded at Ray, Jax and Martin, glanced to Nate and then excused herself politely.

"For the record, I'm cool with bringing back Team Legends for the present," Ray stated cheerfully. "I'm not keen on returning to Starling anyway, beyond the occasional check up on Palmer Tech, and Team Power-Flash is a bit large these days for Atom..."

"Well I know you want to stay," Jax now cut in, addressing Martin directly now, "so it looks like I'm in, but two members...?" He indicated themselves and Ray, "that ain't going to cut much."

"Urm, do you need computer guy?" Nate spoke up. "Because I'm legit..."

"Do you have a code name?" Ray asked, cocking his head to Nate.

"Code name?" Nate asked in confusion.

"You know, a name that you can go by on the field. Like I said, I'm Atom, Jefferson and Martin are –"

"– Firestorm, I know," Nate cut off Ray in thought. "You know, my grandpa fought in the Second World War as part of the Justice Society. They called him Captain Steel. He's kind of my hero…"

"Steel, huh?" Ray asked with a smirk. "We can work with that."

-Karry Prime-

A few weeks later the new Legends had established themselves in parallel to Team Power-Flash and the city had seemed to have remained quiet. Meta-human attacks such as with Mirror Master and a surprise return of the Trickster were easily handled by Joe's meta-human taskforce, or Quick or Silver when necessary; that was until Parasite. The purple-skinned demon of a possible meta-human attacked without question and STAR Labs had to work quickly with ARGUS to find a way of stopping him.

They'd set up a trap in the wastelands, a way that they hoped to contain him and stop him draining the energy of others. Kara was busy at CatCo., while Barry was out of town but Quick and Silver thought they had it, they were the leads these days in stopping metas now after all; Power Girl and The Flash had taken a bit of a back seat to their adopted siblings, but there was something about Parasite which didn't add up. One that ARGUS and STAR were working together on figuring out.

Jesse sped ahead of Wally, Parasite slow but capable of following them – they had to stop the thing before he did any more damage.

"Get him to the trap," Alex spoke into both of their ears, "don't let him touch you!"

"We're perfectly aware of that," Wally chimed back before Jesse could speak. "The several dead in the hospital because of him –" Jesse looked back as Wally was cut off and almost stopped in her tracks.

"WALLY!" She screamed as Wally burst with electricity, the man holding him by the throat as Silver shuddered violently. Quick didn't want to get too near as she circled back; she knew what Parasite could do, but they hadn't seen him attack an actual meta-human before. She hoped Wally wasn't dead.

"Jesse, the plan still stays," Alex spoke in her ear, Jesse's hands balled into fists as Parasite dropped Wally's limp form and turned to face the female speedster. "Get him to the wastelands, ARGUS will deal with this."

"What about Wally?" Jesse asked as Parasite began to move, a wide grin on his purple face.

"We'll get him back to base, now GO!" Alex shouted, and Jesse wasted no time in turning on her heel and running, knowing the power-draining meta was behind her, her mind racing on ways on how she could defeat Parasite without ARGUS getting involved. If Wally was dead… she didn't know what she'd do.

She barely saw where she was going when she stopped in the wasteland, Parasite's trap not far off as she spun, grabbed her lightning trail and threw it.

Parasite stopped in sudden shock, he having used the speed drained from Wally to keep on Quick's heels, but it wasn't going to work as his eyes suddenly flashed with the same speed-force light and he sped up to Jesse, grabbed her before she could react and everything went back.

"Quick is down!" An agent shouted into his coms back to base, seeing Parasite not far off dropping Jesse's form. "Parasite isn't close enough, we can't activate the trap."

"We're sending out Power Girl. She's the only one who can stop that thing now," Alex responded as Parasite ran off, speeding back into the city.

-Karry Prime-

"Karen!" Kara jumped. Despite her superior hearing and super-senses, she hadn't noticed Cat leave her office, or even stand right behind her assistant, so into her research as she was. "What are you doing?" Cat now inquired as Kara turned on her chair to her boss.

"Sorry, Ms. Grant but my dog, er, she's been…" Kara started as Cat peered over Kara's shoulder to look at the screen.

"'Different behaviour in animals, specifically golden retrievers…'" Cat quoted. "You know, I used to own a Chihuahua when I was younger… what sex is your dog?"

"A female," Kara muttered, surprised she was having this conversation with her boss. She shouldn't have been too shocked though – her memories of Alien Earth's Cat Grant proved that her boss was interest in aspects of her Kara's life, so it wasn't totally unusual for this Cat to act the same.

"A bitch, no Clancy was a male. Then again, Adam does own a female Rottweiler – not that I see him or the dog that much," Cat ranted thoughtfully. "What's the exact change in your dog's behaviour, Karen?"

"Oh, she's been on the defensive for a few days now. Completely over-protective of myself and my sister and won't let anyone else near her at the moment," Kara sighed, wondering what had gotten in to Powie as she spoke. She didn't tell Cat about her dog frying the couch last night; laser vision wasn't exactly part of a normal dog's genetics.

"Has she been near any male dogs lately?" Cat asked thoughtfully, Kara ignorant for the reason behind this question.

"Well she and my friend's male dog did meet recently for the first time," Kara said tentatively. "You think Krypto did something to her?"

"Hmm, nothing she didn't want I am sure. And Krypto? Unusual name… Sounds like she might be feeling very protective of herself though, in that case," Cat stated with a sly smirk. "I would suggest you get her to a vet as soon as possible – this shouldn't be a long faze for your bitch, but she may need to have regular check-ups for the next few weeks… A mother always knows after all."

"I'm sorry?" Kara didn't quite understand what Cat was getting at, but she did remember Jesse mentioning minoring in Veterinary practises back on Earth-2. Perhaps it was worth taking Powie more seriously…?

"Don't be. Now, there's a report Eileen was meant to dig out for me on the records, but she called in sick today so I'll have to ask you to find it for me. It was a report on the meta-human case from several weeks prior. That Quick and Silver superheroes took down Mirror Master skilfully but I need to look over what she wrote – I've had a complaint about it."

"A complaint?" Kara asked, surprised by this.

"Yes. It happens sometimes. An old colleague of mine, but not your concern. Media is a hard mistress after all. And Karen, please leave the personal research to outside of office hours. You're in a place of work after all, so you shouldn't be doing private research on this time." She didn't sound harsh, but Kara was already feeling guilty.

"Of course. Sorry, Ms. Grant," Kara nodded as Cat moved back to her office.

It was then that her phone binged and she knew the reason before she even looked at her cell. Glancing back at Cat's office, she was glad to see her boss already in a telephone conversation so moved from the office floor and to the ladies' bathroom. Finding it thankfully empty, she put the STAR Labs communicator into her ear and flew out of the appropriately-sized window, leaving her civilian clothing behind.

"Fill me in," Power Girl spoke into the coms.

"Quick and Silver have been taken out by Parasite," Alex's voice surprised Kara, but she didn't have the time or thought to ask why she wasn't speaking to Cisco or Caitlin instead.

"Location?" Power Girl responded.

"Close to our trap in the Wastelands," Alex responded, "but ARGUS intel has it that Parasite's went back into the city."

"Flash?" Power Girl asked.

"Already on my way," Barry's voice added to the duo, "just got back… and I have a location. Alex…?"

"On it," Alex responded. "I should have a codename," Alex added thoughtfully.

"Speak to Vibe, he'll have something," Flash replied and she could almost hear the amusement in his voice at this.

"Or kick-ass in the street and Cat Grant will do it for you," Power Girl smirked to herself, "I have eyes on Purple Man."

"Parasite," Alex intoned, "we don't want to go there…"

"Flash, I see you," Power Girl added, "think we can contain this guy?"

"Don't let him touch you. Touch you and you're dead. We're lucky Quick and Silver are only drained," Alex pointed out.

"Okay, no touching," Power Girl confirmed, not even wanting to ask what state her sister was in. She'd worry about that later.

Barry was already circling the larger-than-life purple humanoid; they were near the outskirts of the city, Parasite obviously having heading back in it to cause as much destruction as possible, but the Flash was quicker than his previous speeding opponents, so he wasn't so easily able to grab him, even with Quick and Silver's speed temporarily flowing through him.

Kara wasted no time in using her laser vision, the humanoid screaming at the impact as Barry paused and threw his lightning, joining with the attack.

"We got this," Kara laughed, although she was stopped suddenly when Parasite's own eyes lit up! She only just dodged his laser vision as Barry backed up himself. "Oh… kay. It seems he doesn't need to touch someone to absorb their powers…" Kara added as Barry sped off.

"Wastelands. The trap. Go, Kara!" Alex instructed in her ear, and Kara didn't hesitate to obey, speeding toward the wasteland, Parasite on their tail.

What happened next was both sheer luck and completely catastrophic at the same time. Parasite grabbed Kara. He had been close and she had been flying low, but he's only managed to grab her cape, stopping her in mid-flight as she turned on the spot to try and free herself from his grasp. She sensed, rather than saw, Barry turn on the spot, not slowing as he propelled himself faster, back toward Parasite who wasn't ready for the super-sonic punch that penetrated his sternum, released his grasp on Kara and went crashing back.

"You weren't supposed to kill him, Allen!" Alex cried in both their ears, but both the Flash and Power Girl ignored this as they turned to look at the unconscious Parasite; blood was pouring from the gaping hole in his chest; he was no longer breathing. Barry had, indeed, killed him.

Kara turned to look at Barry, landing at the dead creature's feet, her mouth agape, but Barry had a look of determination and gratitude on his face regardless.

"He almost killed Jesse and Wally," Barry now muttered darkly, "he could have killed you…" he addressed Kara at this, but she didn't take time to think as she rushed at her boyfriend, their lips locking once more as they kissed.

They didn't hear the applause from the gathered public, or the whoops and wolf whistles until they separated and Kara instantly blushed at the gathered crowd. They did have an adoring public.

-Karry Prime-

Ten minutes, and a few photos later, Kara and Barry walked into the Cortex, hand in hand and grins on their faces. Alex hadn't been impressed, but her team had picked up the body of Parasite as soon as they could and were already transporting it to STAR Labs for assessment. Barry hadn't apologised either though, and Kara liked this. While she didn't agree with Barry taking a life, and not his first on record, she did appreciate that he'd done if for her. To save her. She also knew sometimes in this line of work taking a life would be necessary – she didn't look forward to the day when it would be her who had to do that unfortunate job.

"Oh my god," Kara groaned as her eyes instantly fell upon Jesse and Wally, whom she'd resisted x-ray visioning to see before this moment. Harry stood with Caitlin at the entrance to the lab, while Cisco and Alex were in discussion by the computers. Barry released her hand and kissed her cheek softly as he crossed the threshold ahead of her and went to join Cisco and Alex. Harry's eyes lingered on The Flash, but Kara didn't register this as she moved over to Caitlin and Harry.

Then she realised why neither doctor, nor patient's father, were by either bedside – Powie was in front of Jesse's bed, having come in to the Labs with her other mistress earlier. Kara's dog however, was in an attack position, growling at Harry and Caitlin, who were exchanging worried glances.

"Powie!" Kara herself barked, her dog stopped growling at the order, but remained in stance.

"How is it she's attached to you, Barry and Jesse but not anyone else?" Harry asked.

"More importantly, why does she think we'll hurt anyone?" Caitlin asked, her voice quivering as Kara looked over the rather thin-looking Wally and Jesse from her position in the doorway.

"I don't know," Kara waved off the questions as she turned to face Caitlin. "How are they?"

"Alive. Barely. They can thank not being normal humans for that. I managed to get an I.V. drip in Wally and get him stable – now it's just hoping the speed-force will kick in and keep him… getting better. Iris and Joe are on their way –"

"Iris wasn't feeling good this morning," Kara pointed out worriedly, "think it's a good idea to have her around if their immunities are down?"

"She may have to keep her distance. We all may with…" she indicated the stiff dog. "I mean I haven't even managed to get Jesse on a drip or anything; the moment the ARGUS agents brought her in, Powie went nuts."

"Okay," Kara sighed, knowing what Caitlin needed, and knowing Jesse needed care and attention and a Kryptonian dog in the way wasn't the best solution to this. She turned to Powie. "Down girl, this is Caitlin and Harry… they're friends remember?" Powie cocked her head, then wagged her tail at her mistress. "What's gotten in to you girl?" Kara now crouched down to pet her dog, who whined, span on the spot and then dropped into a lying down position.

Kara looked up to Caitlin and nodded, the STAR Labs doctor running into action as Harry moved over by his daughter's side. Kara turned her attention back to her dog. "Ever since we went and saw Krypto and his Kara you've been acting a little… unusual." Powie lifted her head up to Kara, her eyes wide as Kara continued as she remembered her conversation with Cat earlier in the day. "Did Krypto do something to you? Are you missing him? Is another trip to Karry needed…?" Kara Wells sighed, wondering if Krypto had been acting similarly. She knew Kryptonian humanoids had that bond-thing Barry and Kara of Karry had developed – maybe dogs had something similar? Were Powie and Krypto bonded somehow? Maybe they would need to work out schedules that the two could see each other again. Another idea came to Kara though as her mind span out of control. "Or is this PTSD from those White Martians we faced?" Powie whined once more and dropped her head back down. Kara sighed as she properly sat on the floor next to her dog and leaned against the doorway.

"I'm here for you, girl," she now added as she caressed the canine's back lazily, looking up at Caitlin who nodded to Kara that Jesse would be fine. Kara smiled back as Harry kissed his unconscious daughter's head before moving back into the Cortex. "Quite a mess we've got ourselves in," Kara now added to herself as she lolled her head back. She knew she had to get back to work, but it had only been twenty minutes since she left, so she'd stay with Powie for a few more.

"Allen, a word," Harry moved over to Barry, who had been discussing tactics with Alex and Cisco.

"Oh, erm, yeah, what's wrong? Is it Jesse?" Barry asked.

"No, she'll be okay with time. Please follow me. Nothing to worry about," he smiled pleasantly at Alex and Cisco as he moved off back to the rounded corridor. Barry shrugged at his friend, and followed anyway. Walking in line behind Harry, they stopped at the Gideon Room. Harry opened the door and indicated Barry move in in front of him, Barry worried what this could mean, but played along regardless.

He was surprised to find a desk, three chairs and Raymond Palmer waiting within. Ray was playing with the Gideon, talking to her like an old friend but stopped as Barry and Harry moved into the room.

"Later, Gideon," Ray stated as the A.I. shut off and he turned, smiling at Barry. "I didn't know you guys had your own Gideon. I've been missing her since Team Legend left the Waverider…"

"You mentioned a Gideon," Barry responded, a little sharply. He wasn't a fan of the future tech that he was meant to make – it reminded him too much of the Reverse-Flash.

"Not why Barry's here, Palmer," Harry muttered as he took a chair and indicated Barry take the one opposite him. Ray moved over and took the seat next to Harry.

"Is this an interview?" Barry suddenly asked, "Cos you know I own the Labs."

"Yes and no," Harry stated. "We'll get right on to the point: STAR Labs. Yes, you do own it and we want to talk to you about reopening it."

"Wait, what?" Barry did a double take.

"Ever since you first visited that Earth-5 it's been an idea implanted in your head. Don't deny it. It's been growing like a healthy plant of some description and now that you're unemployed, it's the perfect opportunity to finally revitalize this place," Harry stated. Barry was slightly lost for words.

"Barry," Ray leaned forward, finally talking again. "I took Queen Consolidates from a neglectful business and turned it into the successful corporation it is now. True, I did sort of fake my death and leave the place to Felicity, and then she neglected it in favour of being on Team Arrow, but coming back from the dead officially and re-establishing my goals with the place really helped me realise I could do it again, I could help and finance the rebuild of this place."

"I have experience on my Earth," Harry now added before Barry could speak. "I've successfully run Earth-2's STAR Labs for nearly fifteen years, and now that I've handed the reigns on to someone else there I want to help do the same here. Think of the potential, Allen…"

"I urm… I don't know what to say," Barry had been thinking of re-opening STAR for ages, yes, but he honestly didn't know how to start it, or who to involve.

"You need a plan of action," Harry stated, leaning back.

"I suppose so?" Barry tried.

"First would be to oust ARGUS." Harry stated. "I noticed this STAR owns a warehouse in the city, it's got a large space; give Cisco and myself a few weeks to build new meta-human holding cells so we can transport the ones in the pipeline there, then we can allow ARGUS to do with it what they want. They rent space in STAR, so we can easily transfer that to warehouse when ready."

"Then comes the announcement that Palmer Tech is financing STAR's rebuild." Ray continued dramatically, Barry looking to him in silence. "The way it would work would be Palmer Tech will provide the money to rebuild this place and then I get a share. Let's say around 30 or 40 percent," Ray now pointed out. "But beyond that, we'll be a silent partner. Helping you out, providing initial finance to rebuild and staff-hire."

"And when we rebuild, that's when we reassess plans of what to do with what. Your fake Harrison Wells knew what he was doing when he set up the Labs, but there are areas for greater improvement. And then of course, there's the Cortex," Harry pointed out.

"What about it? We can't exactly relocate, it's a great base for Team Power-Flash," Barry pointed out.

"Oh, I know. Which is why we'll temporarily move in with ARGUS while we block off the internal entrance to the Cortex and blow out a wall to add an exterior door."

"Have you been to Karry Universe without me knowing too?" Barry asked, trying to joke in the seriousness of the discussion. On reflection, he was surprised Karry hadn't had their own Harry there to help them rebuild – his Harrison's plan was the same plan they had used after all.

"We also need to move the Gideon Room to somewhere in the Cortex," Harry stated ignoring Barry's comment but smirking to himself.

"Why not get rid of it completely?" Barry asked darkly now.

"Because it's useful," Ray pointed out. "Plus, Gideon informed me Kara uses the technology from time to time to access the hologram of her mother?"

"Valid points," Barry muttered.

"And once we're ready for the grand re-opening, Barry Allen is announced the director and owner," Harry now added.

"Wait, why can't you…?" Barry asked, confused now.

"I may be faking out being my this-Earth twin, but people won't trust any version of Harrison Wells after the Accelerator Explosion, and that wormhole that opened up two years back. No, having fresh-faced Barry Allen be the official head of the place gives it a fresh start. Plus, you do own it. I will be announced as manager of the labs though," Harry pointed out.

"And then you rake in the cash. You can hire on Jesse properly, give Cisco and Caitlin a healthier pay check, hell, even a pay raise the stuff they do for us all, and then you even afford a place of your own, in time," Ray spoke up honestly. "So, what do you think?"

"I… don't know. I've not dealt with business on this scale before," Barry hesitated. "And to make a public announcement?"

"You'll have myself and Mr. Palmer right behind you," Harry spoke up. "And we can talk to Alex and Lyla for you if you want. It won't be an immediate start; with the warehouse, the rebuild and everything it will be a good few months before you'll have to make the announcement, and Kara could help there. She already has some experience with CatCo."

Barry leaned back into his chair, contemplating all this. He hadn't expected to be inundated with such a well-thought plan when Harry had led him here a few minutes before. "Can I think on it?"

"Of course," Harry stated. "Although if you say no, Ray and I could go ahead with this anyway."

"I own the place," Barry smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

"Palmer Tech has a lot of money behind it, we could buy you out," Ray smirked. "But I honestly don't want to do that. It's not how I roll… well, not anymore."

Barry chuckled. "You might find that harder than you think. You don't know what else I have from the fake Wells. Let me talk it through with Caitlin and Cisco though. They've been here since the start and deserve to be let in on it all. Then we'll get back to you with any… amendments we may think up."

"Bring it on," Harry smirked, knowing they had Barry. This was something he had wanted to do for a while after all, and something Harry had wanted too.

-Karry Prime-

Iris had come into the office early, or at least as early as she physically could. She wanted to make up for not coming in the previous day – one that proved more stressful for Kara as she had helped stop Parasite, dealt with a confused Powie and came back into the office only half an hour after she'd left.

Iris wasn't surprised to find Cat already in her office so early when Iris arrived though, but she didn't expect the pretty brunette with her boss and had to do a double-take as the woman looked her way.

"No way… Lois Lane?" Iris muttered in shock as she moved across the floor. "Ms. Grant. I'm sorry about yesterday –"

"Eileen, please welcome Lois Lane, Daily Planet reporter," Cat ignored Iris' apology to go right into the matter at hand. "She's the one I wanted the report for yesterday."

"Mirror Master," Lois spoke up, standing to shake Iris's hand. "A few weeks previously. There was something unusual about that take down. Your resident speedsters had help from a man in green – someone not the Green Arrow."

"Yes, I mentioned that in my article. Not much is known about him though…" Iris stated, going with the flow as Lois sat back down opposite Cat.

"He's been sighted across the US. Helping in fighting crimes and there's only one connection – you," Lois stated.

"Me?" Iris blinked.

"Not you exactly," Cat sighed. "Lois means Central City, Power Girl… All this started happening when Power Girl showed up. Quick and Silver, Maxima, this green hero – everything links to this city and to her. We need an interview, we need to find out who the green person is and how he's connected to everything. Is he a meta-human? Is he an alien? Is he something else entirely…?"

"Oh," Iris didn't know what to say to this. She presumed the green man was the same Green Lantern who had delivered Kara's dog at Christmas, but she hadn't been there and no one had really mentioned him since – apart from he being Kara's this-universe cousin. "How can I help?" Iris asked.

"By having Lois shadow you," Cat responded. "She had an idea, but these meta-humans and Power Girl trust you. Get an interview with Power Girl and The Flash. Then Lois knows what to do."

"Awesome," Iris stated, although with no enthusiasm in her voice. Cat ignored this as she gave her former assistant a cold smile. "Well, if you grab a chair, my desk…" Iris started to Lois.

"Oh, Eileen," Cat added as Lois removed herself from the CatCo boss's office. "We have images from yesterday's battle against Parasite. Karen wrote a preliminary article but we need a full story by the evening press. Work your magic."

"Of course, Ms. Grant," Iris nodded, a little more enthusiastically as she left the room.

"Is it 'Iris' or 'Eileen'?" Lois immediately asked before Iris could even take her seat.

"Iris," Iris responded with a sigh as she grabbed a chair – Lois had already claimed her own.

"Hmm… she used to call me 'Lana' back in the day. But we were rivals even then," she smirked to herself as Iris raised an eyebrow.

"Have you always worked at the Daily Planet?" Iris asked, having follow Lois Lane's career intermittently throughout the past decade.

"Started out as an intern there, moved into sports reporting, then fashion and then the bigger stuff," Lois confirmed. "Married the boss's nephew, had a kid, got a divorce… it's all on my Planet Profile." She smiled politely.

"Reeve White, I remember," Iris smiled, her mind going back six years to when she'd found out Lois Lane had birthed a son.

"Wonderful boy. But enough chit-chat. You have work, Missy," Lois leaned back in the chair, her arms folded, but an amused smile on her face. Iris instantly flustered with paperwork.

-Karry Prime-

Cisco sat back and sighed. Caitlin looked to him with a raised eyebrow. "Bad day at the office?" Caitlin asked.

"Hah, no, it's this Parasite dude… I've been looking at our extensive collection of meta-human data – well, ours and ARGUS's – and I can't find anything relating to him at all," Cisco stated.

"What do you mean?" Caitlin rolled her chair over to him, curious.

"I mean his powers… I don't think they're natural. Well, I mean as natural as all the other meta-humans we've come against," Cisco explained. "No other meta we or ARGUS have faced have had this kind of negative energy. It's just not right and it doesn't make sense."

"No meta's powers make complete sense," Caitlin stated, her eyes lingering on her hands for a moment before snapping back to the topic at hand. "Wait, do you think they're man-made? Like he gave them to himself?" Caitlin theorised.

"Something like that," Cisco muttered darkly. "Could be alien though."

"Kal would have turned up if it was," Caitlin countered. Ever since Christmas, Kal-El had kept returning to Earth, to check up on Kara and to help in any way he could. He'd also told them that should any aliens turn up, he would follow, and since Parasite had attacked and died yesterday and there'd been no sign of the Green Lantern, it proved Parasite was somehow of this world.

"Okay, let's backtrack," Caitlin added, changing topic, "the meta's we know about… well, firstly there are those that came before the Particle Accelerator, right?"

"Like Deathbolt?" Cisco asked, referencing the very first meta-human Team Arrow had come across, whom had been in Opal City the time of the Particle Accelerator explosion and so couldn't have been made by said dark matter explosion.

"Yes," Caitlin nodded, "then of course there are the ones created in the moment of the Accelerator Explosion, namely Barry as a good example," Cisco nodded, "and then there's your type of meta-human…"

"My type?" Cisco raised an eyebrow, dropping the pen he had been chewing.

"Those made after the fact," Caitlin explained. "I like to call them New Age Metas…"

"Woah, hang on, I got my powers because evil fake Wells ripped my heart out in an aborted timeline," Cisco pointed out.

"Actually, that event activated your powers. You got your powers from the explosion like everyone else, but it took something big, an event that changed your path in life to become a meta-human," Caitlin pointed out, "it's why Karry's Cisco isn't a Vibe – he never had that event, and may likely never will have anything similar. Destined to be plain old Cisco Ramone forevermore."

"Perfect Universe," Cisco muttered darkly, but Caitlin rolled her eyes at this.

"I think it's safe to say that everyone was effected by that explosion, one way or another," Caitlin continued, unconsciously rubbing her hands together as she said this.

Cisco frowned at this statement. "Even you?" he asked mind going to Caitlin's counterpart on Earth-2 who had been a meta before her untimely death.

"Probably," Caitlin waved him off a little too quickly as she continued, "but it depends on the person as to whether they actually become a full-on meta-human or not. And then there are the children."

"Kids?" Cisco's ears pricked up. "You're not?"

"Don't be daft, Ramone," she playfully slapped him on the arm as she pulled up a newspaper article on his computer, the title read 'Green Baby Born in Platinum Flats – First Sign of Next Generation Meta-human?' There was a picture accompanying it of indeed, a green-skinned new-born with significantly pointed ears.

"Woah," Cisco muttered as he skim-read the article.

"I dub them Children of the Accelerator," Caitlin spoke up, drawing Cisco's attention her way again, "and little Beast Boy there isn't the only one…"

"Awh, I do the naming – although Beast Boy…" Cisco nodded, impressed as Caitlin rolled her eyes at him once more.

"The constant factor in these Children of the Accelerator is that one, or both, of the parents came from, or were in Central at the time of the explosion, which brings me back on point: Parasite… was he in Central at the time of the explosion?" Caitlin sighed, having said all this in one breath.

"Facial recognitions software had a bit of a meltdown at the skin pigmentation," Cisco pointed out, closing the article for the moment and bringing up the pervious program, it stopped on one face, clearly human at the time. "Raymond Jensen," Cisco sighed, "and no, he was in Pennsylvania at the time of the explosion."

"There you have it then," Caitlin almost cheered.

"There I have what?" Cisco looked to her in confusion.

"He's not a Particle Accelerator meta-human, meaning he's either one by other means like Olly's Deathbolt friend, or…"

"He was made powerful by someone else…" Cisco breathed. "He almost killed Kara. Barry's lightning bolts had no effect on him…" his eyes were suddenly glazing as Caitlin smirked, knowing his mind was joining the dots. She didn't know the answer, but Cisco should, and it would be right – something to do with his Vibe powers helping him there. "Maxwell Lord," Cisco suddenly stated, coming out of his reverie, "he's got the know-how to make tech like Red Tornado… It wouldn't be completely out of his league to give a human power. And he's bound to be super-pissed that his Red Tornado project backfired, and all the copies destroyed in Kara's little nuke-out last year."

"You think it time ARGUS, or Kara, pay him a visit?" Caitlin smirked.

"We don't kick down doors based on intuition," the familiar voice of Alex interrupted Cisco and Caitlin's thoughts as they turned to see her in the doorway.

"But it must be," Cisco suddenly stood, "there's literally no-one else, alive at least, who could make a meta like Parasite. Maxwell Lord is our guy."

"Look, Ramone, I'd like to arrest the man as much as the next person but we need evidence, DNA, witness reports…"

"Then it seems we need to find that evidence," another female voice entered the fray and this time Alex was the one to turn to a new person in the lab.

"Ms. Prince," Alex stated, suddenly standing to attention.

"At ease soldier," Diana Prince smirked, moving into the threshold as she looked at Cisco and then at Caitlin, contemplation on her face. "I hear Maxwell Lord has new friends and tighter security, if we want to incriminate him…"

"But you work for the government," Caitlin now pointed out, "you don't do… that sort of thing."

"I work for the department of meta-human affairs – in fact I  _am_  the department of meta-human affairs," Diana spoke to the small group, "and if someone's out there to give this minority of the human populace trouble, I want to help and stop them."

Cisco smirked at this. "Well, like Alex said, we have no confirming proof that he's behind Parasite…"

"Forgive me, Ms. Prince," Caitlin suddenly spoke up, "but why exactly are you here? Parasite was only been active fifteen or so hours ago and you had a meeting literally four hours ago back in DC, and no plane…."

"How did you know that?" Diana snapped at the girl, Caitlin blushing, Diana surprisingly winking back as she subtly changed the topic. "I'm here to talk to Agent Danvers, actually," Diana addressed Caitlin, "final arrangements on a top-secret mission."

"You guys will know about it soon enough though," Alex smiled wryly at the STAR Labs duo who exchanged glances.

"Back to Maxwell though," Alex added, "we have Parasite's body. Even dead it's hard to get in bodily contact without a physical drain, but we'll tear the man apart to find Lord Enterprises technology in his genome if we have to."

-Karry Prime-

That evening Kara was patrolling the city alone. With Jesse and Wally still out, although alive, and Barry having been missing again for several hours along with Harry and Ray – he'd last been seen talking quietly to Cisco and Caitlin a few hours previously before vanishing with Harry afterward – it was up to Kara to watch over the city. Powie wasn't quite ready to don a cape, even after her team up with Krypto the previous month and helping in Starling before that, so was guarding Jesse in STAR Labs instead. She had calmed down a lot since her negativity yesterday toward Caitlin and Harry.

"Kara, we have a ruckus in the city centre. Police are busy with a bank robbery and it's not a confirmed meta-human. Think you can deal?" this time Cisco and Caitlin were back and it was Cisco who was talking to Kara.

"Sure thing, Vibe," Kara smiled, turning direction to head to the city centre.

She saw what was up considerably easily: a man, probably in his late thirties, was holding his own against several thuggish-looking men. It seemed he needed help though, so Kara swooped down, grabbed two of the thugs and deposited them in the next street, much to their surprise.

Turning around, she came back to find two more had been scared off and one lay unconscious. Easy job.

"You okay, sir?" Kara asked the man who had been attacked.

"I'm good thanks. I wonder if you can help me with something else though…?" the man asked, Kara shrugging as she landed on the pavement and moved closer to the man.

"What's the prob–?" she stopped a foot from the man, her legs suddenly weak, and gravity suddenly feeling impossibly heavier on her body.

"You are, actually… Power Girl," the man smirked as he moved closer.

"What…?" Kara tried as the man suddenly ripped open his shirt. She hadn't thought to x-ray him but there was no point now – her x-ray vision didn't seem to be working and she could see the glow in the man's chest easily.

"My employers call it anti-power," the man sneered as he held up a hand and grabbed Kara by the neck. She was feeling so weak now, so vulnerable, "and it's perfectly synthesised to cancel out every one of your powers, Power Girl. Let's not forget there's a little bit of Parasite's abilities in there too."

"Kryptonite…" Kara muttered. It was a different color, or at least the glow beneath the man's chest was, but it undeniably had the same effect; and if Parasite's powers were minimally part of this guy, how could she even start to try and fight back? Her powers were draining quickly.

"After Parasite proved ineffective, it was my turn," he admitted, a wicked grin on his face. This had escalated quickly.

"Your charger, Kara…" Cisco's voice suddenly came loud in her ear. "Yellow sun energy – use it!"

She moved a hand to touch her symbol, but the man batted it away, still easily holding her up by the neck and she could feel the strain – she could barely bring herself to use her other arm as she now rasped: "What are you?"

"Maxi and Xander tried to call me Metallo… but I prefer Power Man. It's more ironic than anything," he sneered.

"Hang on, Kara – we've alerted Barry and the meta-human task-force," Kara could only just hear Caitlin now in her ear. She had to keep Power Man from making a move, at least until he was distracted enough for her to get the hell out of here.

"Maxi and Xander?" Kara tried, oxygen now depleting in her brain from the position he was holding her in. She was barely aware of the spectators too, the catcalls and jeers directed to Power Man; no one was brave enough to come forward and help one of their city's symbols of hope though.

"Lord and Luthor," Power Man confirmed as alarm bells rang in Kara's head now. Xander Luthor… Alexander Luthor…. Lex Luthor! This world's Lex Luthor. The nemesis to her cousin on Alien Earth and possibly other Earths as well. He was involved in this? Why did she never think about him jumping in eventually?

"They're very interested in you," Power Man added. He threw Kara forward, straight into a lamp post, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked. Please leave a comment or a Kudos, thank you.
> 
> Karry Beta out!


	4. The New Justice Society of America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice Society of America is reformed with Barry and Kara taking the lead. How will they handle compared to the original, or other worlds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was the finale to my original Power Girl and The Flash series. Now it's just part two of of a cool two-parter here.

-Three Weeks Earlier-

Kara was leaving the CatCo office; she had been following Quick and Silver's team up with Kal on the news against a rather tricky meta-human. Official reports were going to leave the Green Lantern out of the limelight though, concentrate on the resident speedsters defeat of Mirror Master. Kara was quite pleased about it all though, she didn't want her cousin outed so soon, and Jesse and Wally were doing great as the new faces of Team Power-Flash, even if she was going to don the cape later, to keep up appearances.

She reacted before she even knew what happened, turning and grabbing the hand that was reaching out to hers, twisting it to near-breaking point, but heard no whimper, no shocked gasp. Turning herself now, it was Kara who gasped as she saw the handsome features, the small smirk and the green outfit. Without thinking, she dragged Kal-El into the closest alleyway before anyone noticed what could have been a strange mugging or kidnaping – she was superfast with her Kryptonian powers, after all.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked, once she'd checked they weren't going to be overheard or seen – x-ray vision and superior hearing had its benefits.

"I just wanted to check in on my new favourite cousin," Kal-El replied simply, "and I happened to get wind of your friends needing help so... I helped."

"That's not… Look, it's nice to see you Kal, really, but you've been seen a lot more since Christmas – and not even in Central; reports from Gotham, Platinum Flats, Detroit and even Metropolis…" she listed off the cities she'd remembered reports of a Green hero that went through CatCo's system.

"I'm just helping out," Kal shrugged, but didn't meet Kara's eyes at this. She folded her arms, knowing she could be imposing on her older cousin; her this-world alternative was leader of the High Council on Krypton, after all. "Okay, fine… the truth is, I'm covering for a pal. Well, not so much covering as…" he sighed, obviously not sure how to explain what was going on. "Alan Scott, he was a Green Lantern like me who dealt with this sector until he was killed."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Kal," Kara didn't know what else to say as she softened her demeanour. She had not been expecting to hear of a death.

"We're not supposed to expose ourselves to the residents of planets like the earth – you know primitive planets – but the sector I've been covering are used to, and know, the Green Lantern Corps. I'm not that good at keeping myself hidden like Alan was and with all your heroes running around I figured no one would really care and so far, I was right. Hal Jordan used to cover this sector too, but he'd been relocated long before Alan died and is unavailable now… anyway, the point is," he sighed, ploughing on and finally taking a breath, "I'm looking for his replacement, scouring this planet for someone worthy of taking up his ring–"

"You think Wally or Jesse are up for the role?" Kara folded her arms again. This wasn't going to work out well. She couldn't picture Wally or Jesse wanting to become a Green Lantern. To be away from family and friends so often.

"No – you actually," Kal moved forward but Kara tightened her folded arms, defensive.

"Me?" Kara asked raising an eyebrow, but couldn't help but remember Kara Danvers's encounter with a Green Lantern when she was young. How he had told her she could become a Green Lantern one day… but that wasn't even her memory. She'd never pictured herself joining the Corp. She hadn't even believed the Prime Universe had a Corp until a few months prior.

"You have all the qualities the Green Lantern Corp could hope for in a member," Kal tried with a smile. "And if you did join we'd see a lot more of each other. Think of it; this would be your sector. You'd still be protecting Earth."

"Yeah… Look, I love seeing you, but I wouldn't make a good Green Lantern, Kal," Kara countered, surprised as he grinned to this.

"That's what my Kara said when Astra offered her the position…" Kal mused, wondering how alike his two cousins were. He would have to get them to meet someday.

"Astra was…?" Kara said confused. "What about Non?"

"Who's Non?' Kal asked. Kara grinned. Astra had never been with Non in this universe, it seemed. Meaning she'd never gone down the path that ended up in her locked up in Fort Rozz. It was all she could hope for.

"No one," she nevertheless pushed off the subject, but did want to know more while Kal was here. "So, Astra is a Green Lantern?" Kara now asked. She could see her Aunt taking the position to protect Krypton. It also meant she could possibly see her Aunt again.

"Until she died, yes," Kal stated, Kara feeling the pit of her stomach drop away. She pursed her lips now – she had asked too much. Kal knew to get away from the topic though as he went back on to his original idea. "My point is, you would be perfect. You protect this world so brilliantly as Power Girl, but you could have so much more… you could be so much more."

"No," Kara shook her head. "I like my life here, I like being Power Girl, having Barry, working for Cat…"

Kal chuckled despite this, but produced a small coin, he held it out to Kara who was hesitant. "If you change your mind, or if you ever need me… just squeeze that." Kara took the coin, curious now. "But please, think of my offer. I can't cover two sectors for much longer."

"Okay," Kara muttered. "It was nice seeing you again, Kal," she smiled as her cousin pulled her into a hug. She was momentarily surprised at the lack of strength in it, remembering embraces with her cousin in her memories of Superman, but she shrugged this off quickly and a moment later and they separated; he took a step back and vanished in a familiar green light.

-Present Day-

Power Man moved over to the unconscious Kara, but before he could make a move, he found himself flying away from the girl and crashing several feet away.

The Flash had arrived and he had hit Power Man. Hard. But this wasn't going to stop the creation from coming back to attack. "Flash. I'm so glad you could join us!" he called from afar, his chest glowing a bright blue as Barry wasted no time in running at him, anger fuelling his strike. But he found himself flying backward as a jet of blue energy emitted from the villain's chest.

Barry was back on his feet quickly though, wondering exactly how this anti-power heart of Power Man's worked and noticing Power Man was already ready to attack again as his chest glowed once more. He was quick. Barry stood in front of Kara protectively, ready to take on the man though.

"Get out of there!" Cisco shouted in Barry ear, but he ignored this as he moved, about to charge head-on into the beam of energy but something blocked his path.

For a moment, Barry wondered if the gathered crowd had finally stepped in, or if one of Joe's men or women had come in to help, but when the energy blast Power Man had directed was rebounded, Barry caught a glimpse of a woman, metal armour and long hair standing before him, her wrists together in the form of an 'x', a large bracelet on each wrist protecting their owner, almost as if this was a barrier between Power Man and The Flash.

"Get her out of here," the woman turned to look at Barry and he realised who had saved him. It was Wonder Woman. How did she exist on this Earth? He didn't obey though as he charged in front of her. He still only had eyes for Power Man. He had harmed Kara and he was going to pay.

Power Man charged, heading straight for Barry, but again, Wonder Woman intercepted, her shield now out, which the villain stuck at full force. A resulting clang was heard as, again, Power Man was rebounded by Wonder Woman, who this time grabbed Barry and thrust him unceremoniously at Kara's still-unconscious form.

"I said, get her out of here Allen," she stated, surprising Barry that she knew his identity.

"Listen to Xena," Cisco added suddenly in Barry's ear. "Get her back to STAR. We need to get her under the UV lights."

Barry didn't have to think this time, grabbing Kara's limp form and running as Wonder Woman distracted Power Man long enough for Barry to get away. Getting to STAR Labs mere seconds later he put Kara down on a temporary bed Caitlin had set up in the Cortex – the medbay wasn't large enough for three people and instantly Barry's mind was in the rebuild and restructuring Harry and Ray had mentioned. If he went ahead with this, STAR would need a proper medical facility, both for the Labs itself and for the Cortex. They'd have to find the space.

"Who was that?" Caitlin asked as she turned on the lamps around the bed, instantly moving over to a nearby monitor to check over Power Girl's vitals.

"Wonder Woman," Cisco stated before Barry could. "We came across her on Alien Earth that time Kara got her that-Earth's Kara's memories. There's a similar version on Karry Earth I met properly last month, but she looked physically different and her outfit was less… Amazonian-chic," Cisco stated in thought.

"That explains nothing, Cisco. Who is she though?" Caitlin now asked, insistent.

"Diana Prince," Barry voiced, letting Caitlin do her stuff as he glanced to a sleeping Powie, still by Jesse's bed. He was glad she was asleep – she would go nuts at Kara being unconscious and Kara was the only one to be able to truly calm her dog.

"Department of meta-human affairs, Diana?" Cisco asked, slightly shocked.

"Must be," Barry muttered. He hadn't had time to think about it while in the field of battle, but now he reflected it seemed obvious. Diana Prince and Wonder Woman were one and the same. He had suspected after coming across her on the other Earths, but had dismissed it until this moment, this Diana being different in her personality trait, and indeed appearance, to the other Wonder Women he had come across. "I had suspected for a while, I mean on the other Earths she had the same powers, somewhat similar looks, the same name – Diana – and even used Wonder Woman as a moniker…" Barry began.

"I don't want to hear about other Earths, Barry, I want to concentrate on this one, the one we're living on. Tell me, why hasn't she been out and about before this?" Caitlin cut Barry off, glancing to the doorway now as Barry and Cisco's eyes followed hers to see the woman in question framed there. "As Wonder Woman, I mean?" She wanted to hear it from Diana, not Barry.

"Because she wanted to keep a low profile," Diana stated in reply, not even explaining how she had got back so quickly. "I apologise," Diana added, still in her Wonder Woman outfit, "but Power Man got away."

"He literally vanished off satellite tracking," Cisco pointed out at this, having been monitoring the battle throughout the conversation.

"He mentioned a Maxi and a Xander before you got there," Caitlin changed tact slightly as eyes remained on Wonder Woman, who moved into the lab and up to the unconscious Kara. All three were hesitant, but given the fact that she'd just revealed her alter-ego to save Kara and Barry's life, it was hardly likely she wanted to harm the currently-weak Kryptonian.

Diana leaned into Kara and whispered something in the other woman's ears. Instantly Kara's eyes fluttered open as she blinked to see Diana over her.

"I know you… I fought White Martians with you." Kara mumbled confusedly as she looked at Diana, who seemed puzzled by this remark herself. It took Kara a moment to realize this was not the same Wonder Woman she had met, however. It was this world's Wonder Woman. "What happened?" Kara groaned, about to sit up but Diana kept her pinned to the spot.

"Barry and I saved you," Diana spoke up as Caitlin moved around to the monitor again.

"You're still very weak, Kara," Caitlin instructed. "You need time to recharge. Whatever Power Man had…"

Kara instantly felt useless, groaning to herself, but Barry was by her side and was crouching by the bed, keeping eye-level with her vehicle form "You're so strong," Barry said, kissing her cheek. "Sometimes everyone needs someone to save them. Don't feel bad." Kara smiled as Barry kissed her again before taking a careful sitting position on the bed. Diana released her surprisingly strong grip on Kara at that point, allowing the Kryptonian to sit up and lean into Barry, who put an arm around her shoulders. "We got to figure out what that stuff was."

"Kryptonite," Kara stated from Barry's shoulder, following Diana with her eyes now as the woman stood back to allow Kara to speak and Caitlin the chance to check her out properly. "A synthetic version of it though, as it's impossible to exist in this universe."

"How so?" Barry asked, curiously.

"Because Kryptonite are the fragments of my home world after it's destruction, eradiated by the dark forces of the universe in its travels from there to here. And as Krypton didn't explode…"

"It couldn't exist as Kryptonite here," Barry concluded with a nod.

"How did he create such a thing though?" Cisco now pointed out.

"He didn't," Kara groaned. "Maxwell Lord and Lex Luthor did. Or Xander Luthor as he's called here."

"Max's business partner," Diana spoke up. "I told you earlier he had new friends…"

"You've been here already?" Barry asked Diana, suddenly shocked.

"Alex and I needed to discuss final arrangements for her leaving," Diana sighed.

"Leaving?!" Kara stood in shock, and instantly regretted it. It felt like she'd been struck in the head with a Kryptonite mallet. Barry eased her back onto the bed.

"Indeed," Diana looked sombrely at Kara now. "ARGUS are opening up a small place in Platinum Flats and have asked her to run it."

"What about here though? Alex is the life and soul of ARGUS in Central," Kara stated, leaning back into Barry again to sooth her head. Barry bit his lip at this, wondering if he should tell the room about Harry and Ray's plans or wait until later.

"Lyla will find someone else," Diana shrugged. "ARGUS are never short of employees."

"Can we back-track a moment?" Caitlin suddenly spoke up, stopping Barry's chance of outing the new STAR Labs plans. "Diana. How…?" Caitlin indicated the outfit. "Wonder Woman?"

"Oh," Diana smiled politely. "I'm an immortal warrior from a magical and unexplored land."

"Right," Cisco now stated, not hiding his confusion. Diana sighed but smiled a little.

"Look up mysterious evens in World War Two," Diana instructed Cisco. "You'll find me. I helped the Justice Society in their heyday too, but moved on to help the world in other ways. I founded and headed the meta-human department. I've been retired as Wonder Woman for a few decades now, but when I saw the attack on Kara, here, I thought I'd dust off the old armour."

"That… well, that explains that," Caitlin stated, not hiding her shock as she exchanged glances with Cisco.

"How did you know my identity as Wonder Woman though?" Diana now asked Caitlin. "I've been retired since before any of you were born."

"We've met your alternatives. On two different Earths," Barry stated as he gently rubbed Kara's arm. "Wasn't a hard leap to you after that."

"Oh. Okay," Diana didn't quite know how to respond to this one, but figured it explained Kara's muttering earlier.

-Karry Prime-

The door to what was once Jesse's rec room before Harry brought their apartment burst open, the only occupant looked up in momentary surprise before melting back into her seat.

"You're leaving?" Kara demanded, leaning against the back of the nearest chair now and was followed by Powie and Wonder Woman. Alex Danvers blinked in confusion at Wonder Woman, but didn't address her as Powie started snarling at her mistress' friend. "Not now, Powie!" Kara snapped and Powie whined, knowing her mistress was upset and wanting to help.

"You need rest," Diana spoke from behind Kara as Powie bowed her head and slunk off to the nearest corner of the room, laying down forlornly as Kara leaned on the arm of a chair.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Alex stood up but Kara batted her away, still upset at her friend.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked, kind-heartedly this time. "I thought we were…"

"Sisters? Friends?" Alex provided curiously, glancing at Wonder Woman again who nodded her head slowly, indicating she would address her appearance once this was over. Alex sighed, knowing how Kara could be at times. She looked like an adult, and mostly acted like it, but it had barely been a year since her creation, and it showed at time. This was one of those times and one of the reason Alex had not mentioned her leaving yet. Besides, she also knew with the memories Kara had from the other world, sometimes their relationship was unclear in her mind. "We're sisters on other worlds, Kara, but here…"

"We're still friends here," Kara implored, "and now you're going to throw that all away to move to Rao-knows-where?"

"That's not how friendship works," Alex responded, leaning forward in her own chair to reach out to Kara. "We'll always be friends, wherever I am, that will never stop, but I need a fresh start – I came here initially to make sure you were okay, and you are. I've done my bit, now you need to work away from me. You don't need me." Alex sighed. "If it makes it any better I was just figuring out how to tell you myself. I wanted you to hear it from me."

"It won't be the same," Kara pouted, meeting Alex's eyes at this, "you're always nearby. Even when I'm at work you're still in the same city."

"I'm not going too far," Alex pointed out smoothly, "Platinum Flats is only an hour or so south of here."

"Which is less than five minutes' flight," Diana spoke up, before confirming, "as Power Girl, not by airplane."

"Diana, what's up with the look?" Alex asked now as Kara sat back contemplatively.

"It's not a look," Diana sighed. "Kara was in danger, Quick and Silver were down and the Flash wasn't yet in Central. I was the only one who could help…"

"You mean you're a meta-human?" Alex stood at this one, waiting for an answer, not having expected that answer.

"Not exactly," Diana sighed, "I've lived for longer than you can contemplate, Alexandra, and have powers given to me by Zeus himself. But I was retired until this moment."

"Right…" Alex sighed, deciding not to question this as Kara looked to the exchange. "What happened?" She now addressed Kara too, knowing she had clearly missed something big and worried she had not been there to help. Clearly Kara had been hurt.

"Lex Luthor and Maxwell Lord," Kara sighed; Alex stiffened. She'd heard of Alien Earth's Lex Luthor's troubles with Superman and knew Lord's reputation from this world alone.

"It seems Lord Enterprises and Lu-Co. have teamed up to take down Power Girl and her friends," Diana voiced.

"Lu-Co.?" Kara addressed at the unfamiliar name. "That's Lex's company?"

"Alexander Luthor Senior's, actually," Diana provided, "he retired last year, his son took his place."

"Wonderful…" Kara muttered, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"What did they do though?" Alex asked Kara now.

"They made Kryptonite," Kara sighed. Alex held back at this as she simply muttered 'right' before standing and strolling pass the superhero duo and out of the door; Powie followed her from her spot on the floor as Kara and Diana exchanged glances before moving off after her.

Alex strolled into the Cortex, Barry, Caitlin and Cisco falling suddenly silent as she spoke: "I need information on Anti-Kryptonite devices."

"What?" Cisco and Caitlin asked in unison. Neither had heard of Kryptonite until today.

"Other earths. They're bound to have Anti-Kryptonian devices, able to stop Maxwell and Xander Luthor. I mean they deal with Kryptonite all the time. They must have found some way to counteract it." Kara had to smile at this; Alex was protective of her, sister or not. Maybe things wouldn't be different even with her in a different city, after all.

"It was a creation of Lord and Luthor's which had the Kryptonite, Alex," Kara stated, supported by Diana this time. The pair passed a confused Alex as Diana helped Kara back on the bed with the solar lamps. Power Man had drained her in a way Parasite never could. Powie had solemnly followed her mistress back into the room and whined again at seeing Kara so weak. She took position beside the bed. "I'll be fine Powie," Kara muttered, just able to reach her dog's scalp to stroke.

"So?" Alex asked. "It's using Kryptonite –"

"It isn't," Kara cut her friend off, "it's a synthetic Kryptonite, made by the duo to reverse my various abilities. Sort of like when Lord made Red Kryptonite on Alien Earth. It's Kryptonite but it is not Kryptonite. It mimics Kryptonite, but…"

"It may not be Kryptonite," Caitlin finished, Kara nodding to her. "It could be like bringing a broom to a chainsaw match – we being the ones with the broom, I mean."

"Meaning?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow, unsure of where they were going with this.

"Meaning using another Earth's Anti-Kryptonite devices could have no effect on this Anti-Power stuff," Caitlin surmised. "We need to do this on our own skill, with our own brains and our own ideas. We shouldn't need to trust on other worlds to help save our asses – they certainly don't for us. They don't ask for our help, and we've been good up until now."

"Well said," Ray Palmer was standing in the doorway, half-way in his Atom suit, looking impressed at his girlfriend's words. Caitlin momentarily blushed, but then paled at seeing him, grinning at his compliment. "Which is why we need to out-skill this Power Man."

"Out-skill?" Alex asked, a little lost now.

"Power Girl and The Flash against Power Man isn't even. We need more. This Power Man is stronger, better, more skilled… doesn't he have speed too?" he looked to Cisco at this.

"There was a detection of speed-force during Barry and Diana's confrontation," Cisco confirmed.

"Right. We need all the reinforcements we can get," Ray stated. "A team up."

"You're Raymond Palmer," Diana spoke, surprising Ray as he finally noticed her. Her look was familiar to him, but he couldn't place it yet.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Ray asked.

"Diana Prince. But I'm better known as Wonder Woman… many years previously I met a friend of yours. He was fond of you despite having left you in the future. It didn't make sense until now," Diana spoke.

"Rip Hunter," Ray sighed, knowing what this meant. "Time traveller," he confirmed for Diana.

She nodded. "A fine and upstanding gentleman, even if a bit…"

"Weird?" Ray joked. Diana smiled at this.

"Anyway, are you suggesting what I think you are?" Diana now asked.

"What's that, exactly?" Cisco asked, hand in the air so he wasn't ignored.

"Reform the Society," Ray and Diana said as one, making everyone look at them.

"Wait, what Society?" Barry asked confused.

"The Justice Society," Diana stated at this. "I mentioned it earlier."

"I thought it was the Justice League?" Barry responded, looking bewilderedly to Cisco and Caitlin at this. That was what it was called on Karry after all, and Barry had sort of liked that name.

"On other worlds, may be," Caitlin however responded, "but here it's The Justice Society, it seems. I like it," she smiled at her boyfriend, who moved over and pecked her on the cheek.

"Babe, your skin is like ice…" Ray muttered.

"Must be coming down with something," Caitlin waved him off quickly.

Meanwhile, Kara leaned in to Barry, who had taken up position on the bed next to her. "Should we tell them Mutant Earth has a Justice Society?" She asked him quietly so only he could hear; they had heard about it in their travels after all.

"No," Barry chuckled, shaking his head, remembering it now – he had blocked off a lot of memories from that Earth hop. "Let's not give our Cisco reason to think up a different name for it." Barry chuckled, but knew his friend might just consider other names if he knew another world had used it.

Ray moved away from Caitlin as she decidedly addressed the room, "The Flash, Wonder Woman and The Atom against Power Man?"

"If we're looking for numbers, what about that bat guy in Gotham?" Cisco pointed out, a weird smirk on his face.

"Bat guy?" Barry asked, never having heard of this from Cisco before; Ray looked to Vibe in confusion too.

"Seriously?" Cisco blinked in shock, "Never looked at the STAR Bulletin emails I send out once a month?"

"You have a bulletin?" Barry now asked, equally as shocked. "I never knew that."

"Forget that, what bat guy?" Kara interrupted, her voice a higher pitch than normal as she leaned into Barry. Barry put an arm around Kara feeling her unease for some reason and wanting to comfort her.

"He's a vigilante. Or at least I think he is. I think it's a guy, now I mention it… dresses as a bat, scares the baddies in the city… been going for a few years now. I could Vibe him here… Seriously though? You've never heard of him? I think Dick is a friend…"

"Nightwing?" Barry pulled a face and Kara chuckled at this reference.

"The point is, you need help, I could Vibe to Gotham, grab the bat and bring him back," Cisco sighed, trying his best not to slap Barry now.

"No," Kara spoke up before Barry could, eyes turning to look at her now.

"Cisco has a point and we do need more than Ray, Diana and myself…" Barry muttered now.

"I hate bats. Not too fond of birds either," Kara explained. "We never had creatures that could fly on Krypton, so to see them here…"

"But your memories are fake," Cisco pointed out, "and you were around before you got those memories too."

"They are not fake. They are from someone else's. Look, I just don't like bats okay? It's bad enough when I can see birds in the day, but shrieking black things in the dead of night… and a man to dress up as one? No. No way are we getting him involved." Kara stated forcefully. "Why did you think of this… Batman anyway? We don't know him. We don't know if he would be willing to help. If he can help."

"Oh, err, ever since Nightwing mentioned his friend I did some digging. Been following the bat for a while and mentioned him a few times in the Bulletin, which is why I was surprised you didn't know already," Cisco shrugged it off. They were clearly not going for this Bat vigilante.

"Bat-guy sounds like a dick anyway…" Barry added now, "which speaking of, Dick would be better. He does know us and owe us a favour."

"I don't think we can get Dick. He's a little busy." Cisco stated quickly now, taking Nightwing out of the equation.

"Moving on," Ray spoke up again. "Minus the Batman, we can still have Wonder Woman, The Flash and Atom – Martin and Jax are local so we can get Firestorm involved…"

"Power Girl too!" Kara stated quickly, next to Barry.

"No," Barry countered his own girlfriend, "you need to recharge. Your power-up button thing didn't last long, plus…" he glanced to Cisco who nodded, "you need to contact your cousin."

"Kal?" Kara asked, confused.

"His Green Lantern powers would be highly effective–"

"Especially since we have more trouble right now," Alex cut Barry off, handing her phone to Cisco who's eyes widened before he connected it to the monitors. All in the room turned their eyes to the computer screen now as he pulled up a snapshot of the alert Alex had received: Kara, only with long blonde air, dark grey skin-tight outfit and a black cape was hovering over the familiar, similarly dressed Power Man.

"They made the anti-us," Barry muttered angrily.

"Anti-you?" Diana asked raised eyebrow.

"Power Man… he's got the speed-force in him, hasn't he, as well as this anti-power/kryptonite heart and now they have this… bizarre version of Kara! I wonder what her powers are?" Barry stated.

"Bizzaro," Cisco pointed out, a finger in the air. "Bizarre-Kara… Bizzaro."

"Not your best," Kara smirked, remembering the Bizzaro from Alien Earth. How Cat Grant had named her with such similar determination. Weird how the universe worked. It seemed inevitable though that Maxwell Lord of this universe had made his own Bizzaro – he had made the Alien Earth version, after all.

"Okay, Diana, Ray and Barry, you need to stop these two as best you can. I'll get in contact with Firestorm, see if they can help. Kara, you focus on recharging and contacting your cousin while I'll scrounge up two teams to storm Lord Enterprises and Lu-Co to arrest both owners – we can stop this before it gets out of hand," Alex instructed all, surprised when Kara jumped off the bed and sped to her, wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you," Kara muttered into Alex's ear, pulling away after a moment.

"And I, you," Alex stated, a faltering smile on her face as the breathed in, addressing the room. "Well Justice Society… time to get to work."

-Karry Prime-

Kara was surprised to find the table and chairs in the Gideon room, but shrugged them off as she moved over to the secret panel located in the wall opposite the entrance. She had put it in here that night, promising never to use it again – she didn't want to be a Green Lantern and didn't want to pull Kal out of his duties as one, but she needed him, and his powers, now more than ever.

The panel slid open and she grabbed the small coin. She had used her solar booster already to confront Alex, but that hadn't lasted, and solar exposure was taking it's time while Power Man's Parasite effect still reigned over her, but if she could claim the dead Lantern's ring, even for half an hour, she could have the power to stop him and Bizzaro, help the New Justice Society. She squeezed the coin.

 _Kara Zor-El…_  she heard Kal's voice in her head, faint but clear. It startled her for a moment before she grinned. It seemed this was how the coin worked.

 _I need you, cousin,_  she thought back.  _We all need you._

There was a flash of green light and Kal-El stood next to her in the room, she spinning to grin at him as he took her into a big hug, she grinning into the embrace and forgetting for a moment all of her troubles, her lack of powers. She was just Kara Zor-El with her cousin Kal-El. She was almost upset when he finally broke apart from her.

"Changed your mind?" Kal asked, a genuine smile on his face now.

"No… and yes," Kara stated. "We need your help. There's a powerful nemesis we need your help stopping. He drained me of my powers and I don't know if Atom, The Flash and Wonder Woman are enough."

"Wonder Woman?" Kal cocked his head. "Diana said she had retired."

"You knew…?" Kara blinked in confusion. How could Kal know Wonder Woman? He barely knew Earth.

"Only met her once, but I remember she was a power-house of forces, created by the Gods themselves – or at least god-like beings. So, what's the plan?" he folded his arms this time.

"This nemesis, he's calling himself Power Man and had an ally, Bizzaro. If she's anything like the Bizzaro another version of myself faced, she's literally an anti-Kryptonian, power-wise. Freeze-vision instead of heat-vision, fire-breath instead of freeze-breath, abilities to see through lead, you name it – and I wouldn't put it past her to have a Kryptonite heart too. Maxwell Lord and Xander Luthor would have found a way to shield her from its powers but not anyone else…"

"Sorry… Kryptonite heart?" Kal seemed a little lost, like Cisco and Caitlin, he'd not heard of the word before. He could hazard a guess as to its origin though.

"Not real Kryptonite, a synthetic version," Kara now rambled, not realising Kal was lost already. "Real Kryptonite doesn't really exist here. But this fake one…. It's why… why I'm so weak at the moment. Power Man drained my powers, his anti-power/Kryptonite heart made sure I wouldn't gain them back in time to stop him properly. I need the ring. The one from the dead Lantern. I need your powers to stop these two," Kara was insistent. She knew what she wanted, but she wasn't very delicate in asking for it.

"No," Kal stated, suddenly surprising Kara. "I cannot give you the ring for selfish needs."

"Selfish? How is wanting to protect my city, help my friends, and stop a bad guy selfish? It's actually the exact opposite. If I was being selfish and wanted to protect myself I would not go and let my friends do this one their own." Kara complained.

"But you have no intention of being a Green Lantern for life," Kal said. "You can't just take the ring and use it once and then throw it out."

"But you were offering it to me a few weeks back!" Kara complained, feeling agitated now. She didn't have her powers and Kal was denying her the alternative.

"Once you have that ring, you're a Lantern for life. You don't want that – you've made it clear," Kal explained, "but I can offer you my ring."

"Your ring? But your powers…" Kara felt suddenly winded.

"I haven't been drained by this Kryptonite-stuff. I take off this ring and I get Power Girl's powers. The ring and I are bonded so I can temporarily transfer my abilities to you. It's happened before. In fact, my Kara once used Astra's ring for similar purpose, without taking Astra's place, before suggesting me to the Corp, but back to topic… I always wanted to know what it felt like to be you. I've been curious of what it would be like to be the version of me you know from other worlds," he smirked at her.

"You don't," Kara sighed, "the moment I was free of Duplicate, and when my parallel stepped out of her pod… it's like a migraine of immeasurable proportions. You can see… everything, can hear everything and you could risk freezing or blowing something up with the sudden onslaught of power. It took Kara Danvers a whole teenage-hood to control her abilities and myself a hardcore month or so at a secret ARGUS facility gaining control of everything and even now…"

"Then you'll have to talk me through it," Kal stated defiantly. "You did say at Christmas I was a hero with these powers in alternative realities… this 'Superman' person."

"Yeah, but you were a baby when you – Kal!" Kal had removed his ring as she spoke and dropped it on the floor in front of himself. Kara cautiously picked up the metallic object. It was so small to give someone so much power… and yet Kal still had his Lantern uniform on.

"I'm…" Kal started, before wincing, a hand moving to his head; another to his eyes.

"Listen to my voice Kal. Concentrate on me." Kara insisted, all pretences gone now. Her cousin was getting the Kryptonian powers and she knew how that felt. "If you can harness your Lantern powers, you can do this." She had no choice but to back him up now as she placed a hand on her cousin's arm, a reassuring move Clark Kent has done to Kara when she had first had the ambush of powers all those year past. "Work through the pain, through the confusion, the voices, the x-ray vision and concentrate on me. You were born to be a hero… you can do this."

"Put… on… the ring!" Kal demanded, removing his hand from his eyes so as to look at Kara. His eyes were glowing but he wasn't striking out, wasn't hitting her with his new-found laser-vision. She could tell he was fighting the sudden need to give in to the powers too, to collapse into a pile and go mad.

Kara nodded as she placed the ring on her finger and suddenly gasped. She felt weak no longer. It felt different, odd but not unusual. Her Kryptonian powers may have dulled, but with the ring on they were gone; replaced by something different. She noticed her outfit hadn't changed, too – Kal had said about a temporary transfer or something, this must have been what it meant. She got the power, but they kept their uniforms.

"I'm good," Kal gasped suddenly, standing up again having indeed crumpled to his knees. Kara looked to him, unsure. "We can do this Kara," his voice sounded weak but she could see in his face that he had, somehow, gained control. He really was born to be a superhero. Whether it was Superman or Green Lantern this was his destiny. It would always be his destiny.

"Let's kick some Power-butt," Kara stated, a little cautiously.

-Karry Prime-

Barry, Diana, Ray, and Firestorm had gone to where Power Man and Bizzaro were causing chaos in the city.

"This city is under our protection!" Barry called, standing in front of the group of heroes on the ground while Ray and Firestorm floated overhead.

"Let's see if you can protect it," Power Man retorted, sending out a blast from his anti-power heart. The group scattered to dodge the blast. The Flash used this to distract Bizzaro as Firestorm blasted her from the air. Bizzaro let out a heat breath to counteract the blaze from Firestorm as Diana reached behind her, sword in hand, but Bizzaro barely felt the blade as she turned around, ready to fight the Amazonian woman.

Diana took flight just as Bizzaro leaped, fighting in the air, super-strength against super-strength. Diana threw Bizzaro away from her, and Firestorm hit her with another blast.

As Firestorm and Wonder Woman fought Bizzaro in the air, Atom and Barry took on Power Man on the ground. Barry and Power Man were running around each other; Power Man clearly a speedster, and Barry wondered how long it had been since Luthor and Lord created him, how they had got the speed-force. How had they made Bizzaro, come to think of it? Power Man was fast, on par with Barry already, who was still the fastest speedster in their group.

Ray had shrunken down to miniature and was on the back of Power Man, hoping he could disable whatever allowed Power Man to use his heart as a ray gun. He figured there had to be some type of mechanism to allow it, but it didn't seem so. Ray was thrown off Power Man and into the air, where he resized and shot an energy blast at the other man. Power Man took it with no problem and let off one of his shots at Ray this time.

Barry took the distraction, ready to punch Power Man right in the heart – the only way to take down this guy seemed to be to try to take out the anti-power, but when his hand met the man's chest, he felt a sharp pain and heard a crack. He was then pushed away by a sneering Power Man.

"Not going to take me out that easily," Power Man cried with a smirk, ready to attack the Flash but Ray let out more blasts.

"You okay?" Ray asked.

"I think I broke my hand!" Barry replied, cautiously flexing the hand. He was healing already. "I'll be good. Not out of this fight yet." He ran around Power Man, throwing out a lightning bolt at the villain, and Ray shot at him once more. Power Man seemed a little dinged, but was still fighting.

"This is going to be a long battle," Ray responded, the pair continuing to fight the man.

In the sky, Wonder Woman and Firestorm were having little luck with Bizzaro. They were keeping her at bay, but this one was hard to take down. They had ducked, dived and dodged attacks, almost as much as Bizzaro had – that was when a green light came about, grabbing the girl. They expected it to be Kal, but was surprised to see Kara using the ring. Kal was not far behind her though, and went to punch Bizzaro.

"Power Girl?" Firestorm asked, surprised.

"New and improved," Kara called. "We've got her," Kara added, with a smile.

"We could use Firestorm on this end," Alex voice was heard in the coms, and the fire meta was given a small nod from Kara before he flew away.

"Go help Flash and Atom. This is Kryptonian against anti-Kryptonian," Kara told Wonder Woman as she went back to battle her Bizzaro version. Kal had been punching Bizzaro as the three had talked; the two of them matching strength, but Kal seeming to be a bit stronger already.

Wonder Woman nodded as she went to help the two boys, letting the Kryptonians take the part. Kara used the ring, already knowing the basics. "Just think," Kal cried to Kara. "The ring will do what you want. Just image what you want it to do, and it will do it."

Kara thought, and out of the ring came what looked like a green fist – it was almost comical had it not had so much force in it as it hit into Bizzaro. "That's it!" Kal cheered with a smirk. "I got to say, I like this super-strength."

-Karry Prime-

Alex led the charge into Lord Enterprises. It was late, so the building was minimally staffed now, but she knew Maxwell worked late – after the Red Tornado incident, ARGUS had kept a close eye on the man, so she had gotten good intel on him, but had never officially met him. They stunned the security when they entered the building, indicating the team was to go quietly up the man's office; security had no choice but to let the organisation pass.

"Don't let the man talk," Alex told an agent as they moved up the stairwell, "arrest now, talk later, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," came the reply.

"Firestorm has agreed to siege the Lu-Co building. Once Luthor and Lord are in custody, then they can both talk as much as they like. Ready?" They had reached Maxwell's office already, Alex indicating her team to take the other side of the door as they paused a moment.

She moved, kicking in the door as she and her officers stormed the large room. "This is ARGUS, keep your hands where…" Alex started, but stopped when it became glaringly obvious that the room was empty. "We're clear," she sighed to herself. "Check the rest of the building..." she turned to her team.

The other agents moved from the room, two staying with Alex as she sighed and lowered her gun, moving over to the desk, finding a laptop closed on the Formica. "Firestorm?" she reached to her coms device. "Report?"

The moment Kara and her Green Lantern cousin had turned up, Firestorm had flown to the Lu-Co building; the corporation didn't have lodgings in Central, with its main tower block several miles away in National City. He didn't have any agents with him either, as the journey to National took him mere seconds, while it would take even the best military helicopters a few minutes; and this needed to be dealt with quickly – they would come, but he needed to stop Luthor first.

Unlike Alex, Firestorm wasted no time in getting straight to the business owner's office, smashing through one the windows as he landed in the spacious room, taking in the décor momentarily before looking to the desk.

 _He's not here,_  Stein thought to Jax.

"Report?" Alex's voice came over the specially made coms in the meta's ear as Jax spoke aloud;

"Empty, Agent Danvers," Jax sighed.

 _Laptop, Jefferson,_  Stein added in Jax's mind, both turning to look at the desk where a laptop stood open. Cautiously, Firestorm moved over to it and opened it – with control not to melt it, of course.

"Something's happening," Alex's voice came on the intercom. "I have Lord's laptop and it seemed dead for a moment…"

"That would be us," Firestorm spoke. "Luthor left a laptop too… Hang on, are you getting this?"

Words appeared on the screen Firestorm was looking at. He had expected a recorded message or something more sinister from the man Alex had warned him about, but no, it was a simple message:

_We will stop the alien and meta threats without you. Until next time. – Luthor and Lord._

"Did you get a message?" Alex asked back as Jax recited it back to her. "Same here… what would it mean?"

 _If I may…?_  Stein added in Firestorm's brain as Jax allowed the professor control. "Ms. Danvers, I do believe it means Team Power-Flash, and even the newly reformed Team Legends may have found a worthy adversary. Parasite, Power Man and even this Bizzaro creation will only be the first in a long line of Luthor and Lord creations…"

"Seriously? That old villainy tact? We can easily arrest the duo when they turn up –"

"If they turn back up," Stein still had control of Firestorm and he had already closed the message off and was looking through what he could on the computer. "Luthor and Lord have left the building. They've both left their companies to lesser colleagues on a temporary basis… it seems they've moved on to pastures new."

"In other words, they've gone underground," Alex sighed. "This has been a waste of time."

 _Unless this is a trap and they've planted a bomb in each building_ … _?_  Jax now added in thought to Stein.

 _Oh, how cliché,_  Stein responded.  _As art-house theatre as that would be, I seriously doubt they'd destroy their own buildings just to prove a point. The money required for repair alone would take away from this little… project._

"Withdraw, then," Alex sighed, breaking up Firestorm's little monologue. "Meet back at base, or re-join the JSA battle. Up to you. This has been a dead end."

-Karry Prime-

Kal and Kara were still battling Bizzaro. Kara was getting the hang of the ring, and Kal his Kryptonian powers – although his aim with heat vision was a little off, but he had used freeze breath well. He seemed to like the strength the best, liking punching with it. Even if it seemed odd to be punching someone who looked just like Kara. Kara could almost see him in the blue and red of Superman, even though he was in the green and black of the Green Lantern.

"You know it's fun working with you," Kara said with a smiled as they continued to fight.

"I feel the same way, baby cuz," Kal said with a smirk.

On the ground Diana joining in against Power Man had help a lot. The strength and the skills of the Amazonian with Barry's speed and Ray suit was started to wear Power Man out. "Flash!" Wonder Woman called, holding up her sword and Barry knew what she wanted.

Ray was distracting Power Man at that moment. Barry ran off to get some speed behind him and came back with a punch, sending Power Man flying right toward Diana. As he was falling, unable to defend himself, Diana thrust the sword up, stabbed him right in the gut. Seconds later, Diana pulled the sword out, and the three heroes stood together, figuring they had won but Power Man started up to his feet, sheer determination in his battered and bloodied face. Blood was pouring out of his gut too, but the man looked ready to continue the fight.

"What the hell is he thing made of?!" Ray asked, not believing this guy was willing to continue to fight in his condition.

"I don't kn–" Barry stopped as a shimmer of light met his eye behind Power Man – a blue portal was opening! Was another world coming to help them in this battle? What world could come and help them though? The only one he knew with a Vibe was Mutant Earth, and their Vibe didn't seem to know how to open portals yet. Had he figured it out already?

His thoughts of alternative Flashes, Supergirls and Vibes joining in to help were dashed when a familiar zombie-like figure flew from the portal. "Oh no," Barry groaned as even Power Man turned to look at the distraction, "not now!"

"Flash… dead…" Black Flash cried, making eyes go to Barry as the figure sped towards them.

Barry was ready to run, figuring he would have to do this chase again and somehow escape, but he didn't have to. Black Flash took hold of a stunned Power Man and sped forward, opening another blue portal, the two disappearing as the portal closed behind them. The three glanced to one another, looking at where Power Man and Black Flash had disappeared from, no one sure what to say.

Barry was the one who finally broke the silence. "Did Zoom just help us?" He asked looking around at his two comrades.

"I think so man," Ray said, unsure himself about what had just happened, not even been let in on the true fate of Zoom or this Black Flash's connection to the second evil speedster.

Meanwhile in the air the two Kryptonians had taken a lead in their fight, none paying attention to what had happened below. Kara had a green energy force around Bizarro, trapping her in the green light. She was struggling though, making it hard for Kara to hold, but Kal was there in seconds, hitting Bizzaro.

"Let go!" Kal told Kara, and Kara dropped the green light. Kal took hold of the weakened Bizzaro and sped right towards the floor, throwing her against the pavement and then punching her again. She finally lost consciousness as Kara landed beside the pair, feeling sickened now at the damage she and Kal had inflicted on her double. Bizzaro's face was cracked, just like her Alien Earth counterpart, reminding Kara of a delicate porcelain doll, forever broken.

"Nice job Kal," Kara said however, pulling his attention away from the other girl.

"You too, cousin," Kal said, standing up now and looking to her. "Are you sure you don't want the ring? We make a great team."

"We always have," Kara said, hugging him and kissing his cheek. "You sure you can't just transfer here full time?"

"I could, but it would mean leaving Krypton," Kal said cautiously, and Kara decided not to say anything about that. She couldn't ask her cousin to leave his home planet permanently. "What do I do with her?" Kal picked up Bizzaro as he asked this.

"I'll take her," Diana said, and Kal nodded, giving the woman over to Diana. "It's nice to see you again," Diana winked at Kal as she flew away with Bizzaro.

Kal watched her go as Kara noticed Barry, standing still and staring into space – he was still looking at where the second portal had been, but she hadn't noticed its appearance, so didn't know. She and Ray switched positions though; Atom going to talk to Kal, while Kara moved to Barry cautiously.

"This was a win, you know?" Kara said, slipping her hand in his. Barry just nodded. "What's wrong?" Kara could sense his mind racing, his thoughts wandering.

"For so long I have worked alone," Barry said quietly now. "Two whole years struggling on my own. The Flash verses the world… Why didn't we do this before? Why did we not make a team before?"

"You didn't have Wonder Woman before," Kara pointed out, "or Kal… or me," she leaned into him at this, a little playful.

"I did have Atom, Firestorm and Green Arrow though," Barry finally looked around to her, their hands still clasped together. "There are so many more out there, too," he shook his head. "We were just so… stubborn – our city, our problem. We didn't want to ask for help. We did not want a team, but I look at Karry Universe and from what you said and what I saw, their League is a well-oiled machine. I see Mutant Earth, with their own Justice Society – I'd forgotten that until you mentioned it earlier, you know. Even Alien Earth's Supergirl works with the DEO and her own cousin, and now Flash and Kid Flash are there. The same with SuperEarth with the DEO and Astra."

"What are you getting at?" Kara sighed, moving in front of him, so they were face-to-face.

"We're far behind them. We need to catch up." Barry sighed.

"We will." Kara leaned in, their foreheads meeting for a moment as Barry chuckled. She leaned in to kiss him properly. They had learned a lot from their Earth hopping, and Barry had learned more than he had ever suspected, wanted more than he ever realized. This was a new beginning though. He was done with the solo act.

-Karry Prime-

She didn't want to take off the ring, but knew Kal needed it back. The power of the Lantern Corp had been incredible, overwhelming almost, and had helped stop Bizzaro, and even Power Man in the end, but all things had an end, and she needed to give Kal her final thoughts to his offer, after all.

They arrived back at STAR Labs first, entering the Cortex together. Kara reluctantly removed the ring, instantly feeling her temporary powers drain as she passed it silently back to her cousin, who was more than thankful to put it on as they both stopped in the entrance of the Cortex. Iris was there, with a familiar brunette. Kara couldn't place where she'd seen the woman before, but by the look of annoyance on Cisco's face, it was clear she wasn't exactly welcome.

"Miss West?" Kara asked, keeping up a pretence as she moved over to her friend. "What do we owe this pleasure?"

"You can drop the act, Miss Wells," the brunette spoke before Iris could; the latter having an anguished look on her face. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet – I'm here to talk to your friend," she glanced over the shocked Kara's shoulder to Kal-El behind her. "If I may…?" she added, moving passed Kara anyway, to a slightly shocked Kal, who felt suddenly ambushed as Lois, pen and paper ready, "Lois Lane, Daily Planet." She reintroduced herself. "So, what do you go by?"

"Kal-El, of the house of El," Kal said, a little confused as to what was going on. He'd never been interviewed before. "But I am a Green Lantern if that's what you mean?"

"Green Lantern. Hmmm. Not a bad name. How do you have these powers?" Lois asked, clearly in reporter mode, not noticing Kal's confusion.

"I was chosen by the Green Lantern Corp.," Kal said, deciding to go with fact as he added on a more personal note, "and may I say, I have been to many planets and many places and even on my home world I have seen very few women as beautiful as you."

"Oh… well…" Lois was taken aback as she looked up with a smile, finally noticing the man herself. "You're not bad looking too." She had to admit, Kal was a handsome man, and it had been a while since she had allowed another man to grab her affections. Ever since Richard White, she had made walls that she hadn't dropped for anyone. Her mind was having trouble coming up with another question now, though. "So, um… what was…? Oh yeah, home world. You're an alien?"

"A Kryptonian," Kal answered.

"You look human," Lois said, getting back on track.

"My species were around first. You look Kryptonian," Kal countered with a small smirk. "So, Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Tell me a little about you. It's only fair since you were asking about me…" Lois smiled.

Meanwhile Kara had taken Iris aside, keeping an eye on the two. "Iris?" Kara asked warningly.

"I'm sorry, Kara. Cat threw her on me this morning, and idol or not, she's a bit high-maintenance," Iris sighed.

"How did she know who I was?" Kara asked stunned. "Did you tell her?"

"No, I didn't know she knew until she said it," Iris said. "I was just as surprised as you – honest."

Kara looked at Iris and knew she was telling the truth, but then she smirked. "She's Lois Lane. She doesn't need a reason," Kara said.

"But this is good, right? Kal-El and Lois Lane… Lois and Clark?" Iris said, having heard of the other world.

"He's not Clark Kent in this universe – he barely knows human customs, let alone… that stuff," Kara glanced back at the pair who seemed to be heavily flirting with each other now

"You have a son?" Kal was enquiring with a smile. "I always wanted children, but never found the time."

"He's a great boy," Lois replied, and Kara couldn't help but smile as she heard this.

"Maybe Lois and Kal are meant for each other," she sighed to herself with a smile, seeing the instant chemistry as Iris giggled at this.

A red blur announced the arrival of Barry; he barely had time to register the oddity of an unfamiliar face in base before Cisco jumped at him and dragged him over to Caitlin, still looking over the unconscious Wally and Jesse.

"How are they?" Kara sighed, deciding to move pass the oddity that was Lois and Kal and directing her attention at the sleeping speedsters. Powie lay by Jesse's feet, but was awake, glaring at Lois from her spot but for once, not growling. Kara smirked at her pet. Maybe she was finally calming down?

"The same as earlier. I haven't really had the chance, what with Lois…" Iris began.

"It's fine," Kara pulled Iris into an impromptu hug, both stressed over injured siblings, "they'll pull through, and I'm sorry…" she released Iris from the hug, "I reacted badly to Lois. I should have known, Cat did ask me about Kal yesterday but I didn't give her any information."

"Where were you today? I had to cover you like you did for me yesterday…" Iris muttered.

"I had your stomach bug," Kara winked. "I needed time away from the office, I knew Cat wouldn't give me the day off so it seemed a good solution."

"Lucky Lois was around, or else Cat would have been fuming. Be careful tomorrow." Iris muttered as Kara nodded.

In the meantime, Barry, Caitlin and Cisco had been in discussion. Barry had told them Harry and Ray's offer earlier and Caitlin and Cisco had seemed dubious at first, but now they'd had time to process and discuss it amongst themselves, they knew what they wanted to do. Barry had to take the lead though; the building was his after all.

"Harry?" Barry called to the man, who had greeted Ray and Diana's return as Firestorm separated in the entrance and Stein moved off to talk to Alex before Jax could even get his balance.

"Allen," Harry smiled pleasantly at the trio; Caitlin and Cisco just behind Barry.

"We want to do it," Barry stated simply. "Re-open STAR with yours and Ray's plans."

"But we need pay rises," Cisco spoke up, "and Caitlin needs a nurse or something."

"If I'm dealing with Team Power-Flash and the JSA now, the medical wing needs expanding and I need someone else to help take off the stress; especially if I'm not around to treat others," Caitlin stated, not quite meeting Harry's eye.

"Deal." Harry smiled widely. "STAR will need a medical facility regardless. I shall talk to Mr. Palmer now. Get the ball rolling."

-Karry Prime-

Oliver Queen had caught the team-up on the television while still in his office. Even if they had asked he wouldn't have been able to help this time around – he had been the Mayor of Starling for almost a year now and the good news kept on coming… Diggle was free. It had been stressful, what with John giving in to his own guilt at being broken out by Olly, but for once the law had worked in their favour. Military corruption had been the main contender in the trial and now all corners of the military were being subjugated for such acts of misconception.

Nevertheless, Olly felt the need to train now. To release some pressure. He had headed to the Arrow HQ below the very building he worked in, his mind still on Diggle's trial, when he stopped, feeling winded.

A woman stood alone, her back facing him as she looked at the mannequins holding the various suits of Team Arrow – old and new. She must have heard him as she turned her blonde head to look at him, smiling.

"Hi Olly," was all she needed to say.

"Laurel," Oliver breathed, barely believing his luck as her face fell at the name and something clicked in his head. Laurel was dead. They couldn't bring her back. Which meant… "Dinah?" he corrected himself, remembering the clone Quentin had made in which he had helped bestow memories on.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Only…"

"What?" Oliver asked, all pretences gone as he moved over to the woman, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Something was up. He may not know Dinah, but he knew her face and he knew when something was troubling that face.

"How do you do it?" Dinah asked, not meeting Oliver's eyes as she spoke.

"Do what?" Olly tried to grasp at straws.

"The whole dual-identity thing. How do you be Oliver Queen, the Mayor of Starling, and the Green Arrow all in one day?" she asked.

"I… I just do. I don't know, I have experience. Five years of it, sort of. Why?" He was generally concerned for the woman.

"This whole Dinah/Laurel business," she pulled away from his grasp. "I don't know where to draw the line… where Laurel ends and Dinah should begin."

"I'm not following?" Oliver tried, not understanding what she meant.

"My memories, the ones you, Sara, Thea, Nyssa and dad gave me. Recently… my mind's been reversing them, been confusing them from a perspective I never had, I shouldn't have," This time she looked at Olly, but her look was torturous.

"You're getting Laurel's memories?" Olly concluded.

"No, of course not, they're gone where no-one can claim them, but at the same time… It's difficult to process, the images of yourself from someone else's perspective so my mind'svbeen concocting self-perspectives, my own thoughts and feelings to what I've been told I went through like…" she stared into Oliver's eyes at this point, "our first date – or, rather, Laurel and yours. I see it from her perspective now, I feel her nerves, her worries. Was the dress good? How much should I drink? Would we kiss at the end of it…?"

"Dinah… that was over ten years ago," Oliver pointed out.

"I know, but it feels so real, it feels like I'm her, that she's me and I don't want to fight it. I can't fight it. I was destined to… I don't know, to be her, from the moment you gave me those memories. The human mind…" she waved her hand in an excuse, not wanting to waft on.

"So, what, you want to be her now?" Oliver stiffened at this, "you want Laurel not to be dead, to be her, because –"

"I know, Oliver, she's dead. I'm not her. I'm meant to be her long-lost twin after all, but I can't be Dinah Lance any more. I honestly can't. I must be true to who I am, to what you all made me. I have to be Laurel Lance," the newly-titled Laurel groaned.

"I'm not stopping you," Olly stated simply. "But, what do your mom and dad think? Quentin and the Dinah Senior?"

"Like I'm their daughter returned from the dead. It happened with Sara, why not me – her," Laurel muttered, glancing down now in worry. "It's not healthy for them."

"It's their coping mechanism though," Oliver muttered, Laurel chancing a glance to him. "It may be unhealthy, but if it's keeping them happy…"

"I suppose," Laurel sighed.

"Why come here though? Why travel half-way across America just to ask me how I handle identities?" Oliver now asked, but Laurel turned from him instead, to look at the mannequin holding the original Laurel's Black Canary outfit

"How did she handle the buckles?" Laurel chuckled, Oliver raising his eyebrows, silent. "I took that from her too. The Black Canary, I mean. Mom made me a new outfit though, more… colorful and less, dominatrix compared to this but still… Oliver, I'm leaving," she turned to Oliver, he shaking his head suddenly as if to bat away flies. "Sara, Alex and myself, we've agreed. ARGUS wants to set up shop outside of Starling and Central; there's a new-ish city in California – Platinum Flats – and we're thinking of going there."

"Okay…?" Oliver stated, a little unsure of what was expected of him. "And why tell me face-to-face?"

"Because… god this sounds stupid," Laurel forced herself to move closer to Olly now, to look him in the eye as she said this. "Because I love you, Oliver Queen, and I needed to know, before I made this decision… what should I do?"

Oliver couldn't deny he wasn't shocked by this outcry, but she had mentioned his and Laurel's first date, he should have seen this coming, and he oddly had his answer prepared for her. "You need time to be you before you let anyone else into your life, Laurel Lance," it was weird saying it, but he supposed he had to get used to calling her that now, "especially a guy who made the worst possible boyfriend for both your namesake, and Felicity Smoak."

"So, you don't…?" Laurel tried to keep herself poised at this.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying you should go to Platinum Flats, find your Laurel Lance and Black Canary before you jump at other chances. It would do you good," he moved a hand to her chin as he spoke, and as she smiled ever so slightly at this, he leaned in and kissed her. Just a peck on the lips but it was enough, and it was familiar to him. It was nice, even. He pulled back. "If you want my blessing, you have it, Miss Lance – and so does Sara," he gave her a wink at this. "I can't wait to see you two kicking ass on the news. Hell, maybe I can even work it into a speech for the city."

"I'd like that." Laurel smiled. "And thanks… for everything. Say hi to Felicity and Thea for me..."

-Karry Prime-

Jesse's eyes fluttered open. She felt like she'd been hit by a truck and then run over by a bulldozer, and was somehow still alive. She moved her head slightly and regretted it as sharp white pain shot through her neck and straight to her brain, causing herself to cry out. There was movement and through the haze she could just make out Kara and Harry looking down at her.

"Vitals are still steady," Caitlin's voice could be heard. "The speed-force is kicking in. It will take time, like when Zoom broke Barry's back but she'll be fine."

"What about Wally?" Joe's voice could be heard, and Jesse could make him out in her peripheral vision.

"He got a more bigger blast of Parasite's radiation, but he's improving," Caitlin responded.

"He'll be fine dad, I know it," Iris's voice punctuated the conversation.

"Jesse?" Harry now added. "Honey?"

"Dad…" Jesse croaked. With every waking moment things were getting clearer and the pain was subsiding.

"My Jesse Quick," Harry added; she could hear him tearing up.

"Please don't, dad… I'm… good," Jesse turned her head to see him properly and he smiled a watery smile as Kara stood off just behind him. "Did we stop Parasite?"

Kara and Harry chuckled as Jesse moved to positon herself on her elbows, to get a better look at her small family. She cautiously turned her head to look out of the glass pane to see the Cortex and frowned. It looked busy in there. Cisco and Stein seemed to be working quietly on the computers but Alex and Lyla were in deep discussion with Ray Palmer, with a woman who looked like Xena joining in. She also recognised Kara's cousin, in his green outfit, talking animatedly to a woman with brown hair. Her attention was pulled back to her dad and sister. "What happened?"

"Maxwell Lord and Lex Luthor," Kara explained. She had told Jesse of her parallel life, all she knew about the people Superman had faced off and Lex Luthor had been mentioned more than once. Jesse groaned. "They got away, their experiments put up a fight but The Justice Society stopped them."

"Justice Society?" Jesse dropped down to her bed and saw Iris and Joe sitting by Wally's bed, listening in.

"A team up, bigger than Team Power-Flash. 'Protectors of this world' sort of thing," Kara explained, taking a perch on Jesse's bed as Harry took up position next to Jesse on the only chair there.

"Sounds cool. Who was in the team besides yourself, Kal and Xena out there?" Jesse smirked.

"Xena is actually Diana Prince. That woman from the department of meta-human affairs," Harry pointed out.

"Seriously?" Jesse looked to her dad now. "You're pulling me."

"No. She's some sort of powerful immortal made by even more powerful beings. A pre-meta-human, maybe. I want to find out more but the situation is tricky," Harry muttered.

"Because she doesn't want to give him a blood sample," Kara supplied with a chuckle. Harry rolled his eyes at Kara, but Jesse laughed. She was feeling so much better now – the speed-force really was healing her up from Parasite's attack. "And Ray, Firestorm and Barry helped the Justice Society," Kara added in afterthought to Jesse's earlier question.

"Hey, where's Powie? Where's Barry come to think of it?" Jesse asked, suddenly slightly worried for her sister's pet and boyfriend.

"Running laps in the pipeline. Barry needs to cool down and thought it would do Powie some good," Kara stated. "After the way Powie's been…"

"I know what's up with her," Jesse pointed out quickly. She'd been thinking about it since the dog had blown up the couch the other night and had come to a conclusion.

"Cat said I needed to talk to a vet and Powie would need regular check-ups…?" Kara supplied.

"She's pregnant, Kara," Jesse sighed. "Powie's pregnant."

"What?!" Kara jumped from the bed at this. "How?"

"Don't tell me we need to tell you about the birds and the bees?" Harry said with a laugh.

"Oh, someone already took care of that," Caitlin said from her spot, a little glint in her eyes. She had not been told exactly why Kara went Earth hopping last month, but it hadn't been hard to find out – especially since it was her idea in the first place to look up a different Kara for advice. Kara gave Caitlin a little glare.

"I mean… how could she be pregnant?" Kara continued forcefully. "She hasn't been near any dogs and we have no idea if a human dog and her would be compatible," but as she talked her mind was turning. "Oh… wait… no…"

"Krypto's the father," Jesse pointed out, seeing Kara's mind turning as she concluded herself, getting a little annoyed with how long it was taking Kara to get to the only possible answer. "You said they'd been close. Well, they got really close too. She's feeling protective over those she loves, and herself, because she doesn't want harm to come to any of them."

"But…" Kara started.

"You were the one to go there for sex tips, sis – it seems Powie and Krypto already knew what to do," Jesse pointed out with a smirk.

"Wait, what? Sex tips?' Harry asked, not having been let in on this.

Kara sighed as she sat back on the bed, ignoring her adoptive father. "Great…! Well, at least Kal's here. He can take her back to Krypton to get the regular check-ups required as I doubt any of Earth's machines can x-ray a Kryptonian's skin. I know nothing could on Karry Earth for their Kara. She said it was a surprise."

"We'll get through this," Harry sighed, pushing aside his shock and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Although… Kryptonian puppies."

Kara smirked now. "Puppies," she muttered happily to herself as Powie and Barry came in. Powie looked tired as she came up to Kara. "You're going to be a mommy!" Kara hugged her dog, but made sure to be careful. Karry Kara's powers were interrupted due to the pregnancy, so it was a good bet that Powie's would be too.

"Wait, what?" Barry asked. "She's… but…. Krypto." Barry sighed, coning to the conclusion much faster than Kara had. Jesse, Harry and Caitlin chuckled at this.

-Karry Prime-

It was a few months later and Sara was patrolling the streets of Platinum Flats alone. She in fact had the northern sector while Laurel, or rather her clone – Sara had to remind herself – took the western; Alex had the south and east, being the leader of this ARGUS operation. They really needed more members, but they were doing okay as a recently-started operation.

It was weird, being in a whole other city after uprooting from Starling and then Central, but she needed this. They all needed it. Laurel for an identity, herself for the freedom away from previous responsibilities and Alex for a fresh start – hell, even Winn had joined them to just get away from it all. Still, they hadn't gained the city's trust yet, unlike their previous homes, but there was time. They'd only been in the Flat's for a few months and it had taken The Flash almost a year to gain Central's trust, and the Arrow even longer for Starling.

It was a quiet night, at least for her sector – Winn was quiet on the communicator, and she suspected distracted with a TV show or chatting up his new man – but this wasn't for long. A familiar blue rip in the fabric of space opened in front of her, and Sara sighed as she waited for Cisco to come through, wondering if this was Vibe's new way of instant transportation.

She was shocked, however, when a different man appeared. He was lank, tanned, had short cropped hair and the hint of stubble; what was more, he was dressed casually and wore no goggles like Vibe – although there was a resemblance.

"White Canary?" The man asked.

"Dante?" Sara tried. She'd never met Cisco's brother, but had heard he was back in Central. Maybe Cisco and his brother were playing games with her?

"Dant...? No, I am not my uncle," the man replied sharply, causing Sara to do a double-take. "You may call me Echo and I need your help."

"Oh no, I've been through this routine before," Sara held up her hands, "a time-traveller came to recruit me and when push came to shove, he abandoned me for a new team. I'm not going to be put through the wringer again." She moved her bo staff threateningly.

"Not even if the universe is at stake?" Echo asked. "One mission, Sara Lance and that's it. All I ask."

"How do you know my name?" Sara countered sharply.

"I know a lot, Miss. Lance and I know you. You won't back away from a fight – it's in your blood. Ever since the League of Assassins took you in," Echo stated.

"What are the stakes?" Sara asked, not even trying to find out how this man knew her history.

"The Multiverse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last scene leads directly into our first Sliders story, which you will soon find on Karry Master's profile.
> 
> Beyond that, I hope you guys enjoyed - please leave a comment or a Kudos.
> 
> Karry Beta out!


	5. The Trial of Kal-El and Kara Wells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Kal-El on his year-long journey of finding the truth behind a version of his cousin living on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating a year of Karry Prime, this chapter represented the one year anniversary of this story.

-Green Lantern's Kal-El's perspective-

Kal-El sat in his quarters, taking some much-needed downtime. It was hard being a Green Lantern at times, but when the alternative was being head of the House of El back on Krypton, he much preferred this lifestyle. It was lucky his younger brother, Gal-El, was more adept at the things like leadership and whatever it took be to the forerunner to their Kryptonian house.

Kal was almost considering calling home, just to check up on things, when he got an alert; one directed for him. Thoughts of Krypton vanished as he moved, grabbing his communicator to receive the message from one of his fellow Lanterns.

"Kal, you're going to want to see this for yourself," the holographic image of his colleague wasted no time.

"What is it?" Kal asked, a little hesitantly.

"We have a former Crucible Academy student here, she claims… well, just come here now, no time wasting," the Lantern instructed, to a nod from Kal as he left his quarters, heading toward the location his colleague had called from.

Entering the room, it was to find several of his green-and-black-cladded colleagues, surrounding a red-headed woman in white. She looked up as he entered the room and smiled, but her attention was moved to one of his female colleagues nearby. Kal moved over to the coworker who had called him.

"You guys seem to have this in order," he muttered under his breath as he glanced at the larger woman. "Why do you need me?"

"Because she has told us something very interesting you will want to hear. We intercepted her teleport from planet Earth," the Lantern explained.

"Earth? That's barely a third-class planet. Look but don't interact. Protect but don't be known," Kal stated, knowing the laws of the Corp well and confused what this had to do with him. He didn't even know anything about the planet.

"Well, they've recently got their own protectors, and not just of their own race," his colleague responded.

"What's this got to do with me?" Kal repeated, getting slightly annoyed now.

"Maxima!" his colleague called to the woman, who glanced his way. "Repeat what you told us."

"The Kryptonian protector of Earth?" Maxima replied levelly, Kal's brow furrowing. She smirked at this. "I smell Kryptonian from lightyears away. I was drawn to this Kryptonian, although without much knowledge of her she was hard to find until I was close. She is paired with a speedster, a man who can run exceptionally well and has friends much smarter than humans should be," she raised her wrist, indicating her bracelet – Kal recognized it as a teleporter from Almerac, a planet he'd only been to twice.

"Her friends, they were able to decipher the coding and sent me away from the planet. Your people, the Corp, intercepted," she explained rationally.

"But a Kryptonian?" Kal stated, curious now. "None of my race have reached that far. We've studied it, of course, and know what type of life lives there, but to go there and be a protector…?"

"Name her," another Lantern stated to Maxima, although her eyes remained on Kal at this.

The next word sent a shiver through Kal's spine. It started him on a mission on life he never expected to go, but one he was glad to have found out about before Krypton did. Because, as Maxima stared at Kal, she muttered the one name he never expected:

"Kara."

-Karry Prime-

It was a few weeks later that Kal-El stood on a planet he had never anticipated he would. Hal Jordan and Alan Scott, the Lanterns of this sector, had taken him on a crash-course of Earth; even introducing him to old heroes still alive, so Kal could get the idea of exactly what his cousin's double was doing on the planet. With Hal's help, he had now homed in on the Kryptonian, along with Maxima's direction, to find her in a place called 'Central City'; he stood incognito in what was apparently called a police station. There was something going on as a man took to a stage to address the gathered crowd, but he wasn't paying attention to the man who dubbed himself a 'lord'.

His eyes found her, finding it impossible to see that face and that young when so used to her as his older cousin. She was barely in her twenties here – she was in her forties on Krypton, but it was the same woman, the same face. Impossible though it was.

A box behind the lord opened, to reveal some sort of robotic red humanoid. His intrigue was only focused when the other Kara spoke out, addressing the lord leading the talk, questioning the robot's name and calling herself 'Kara Wells'. Kal was vaguely aware of how naming worked on Earth, but in the western culture a last name was a family name too, meaning she was of the house of Wells here, whatever that meant.

Then all hell broke loose as the robot gained a sense of sentience and Kal lost Kara in the ensuing panic, but was glad as he slipped from the crowd, taking to the city again to go over what he already knew. Even though he was a Green Lantern, he wasn't going to help with the rogue robot – given the rules protecting the planet from outside influence, plus this wasn't his sector, but if it got too bad, Alan or Hal would step in – but it didn't take him long to find Kara Wells again, following her out of the city to the wastelands beyond. She was dressed in white now, with a blue cape and white mask, and Kal had to wonder what this all meant.

He'd seen superheroes before on other planets, had met some retired ones here recently thanks to Alan and Hal, and people often mistook his profession as a Green Lantern as being a superhero, but this… How did she have the powers to begin with? Was she genetically altered? How had they have obviously got Kara Da-Ver's DNA to make this younger copy of her?

As he was contemplating what this all meant, and how he could tell his Kara back on Krypton all the information he had gathered on this one, it happened. Like an atomic bomb going off in the distance, Kara Wells had exploded with solar radiation. It was a shock he hadn't expected, and wondered if she could survive the blast – somehow, she had powers on this planet, so maybe they could be linked to both the explosion, and her survival?

He watched in anticipation until the light and dust settled and her speedster friend rushed across the cracked earth to find her body. She was intact, if naked and unconscious but definitely alive. Kal watched until the speedster sped her away to wherever they must call base.

Kal stood in contemplative silence for a good few minutes, biting his lip as he decided what he could do next. There was no way this Kryptonian could be kept secret from the Lantern Corp, or indeed the Kryptonian Council, so he had to decide who to tell first…

-Karry Prime-

Kal stood in the large decorative space, back to the door as he waited for head of the council. He was nervous, but he didn't know why. It wasn't like he knew the younger Kara on Earth, but she was doing good, saving people judging from what she had done when he had seen her. He had considered asking the Corp to let her join them, just to be safe, but someone needed to know first. For better or worse.

A young canine with dark yellow fur yapped as she ran to Kal, who turned and grinned as Pow-E began to sniff at his feet, wagging her tail. He was used to this – she was a very affectionate pet, although a slight bane on her mother, who came trotting obediently behind her pup, at the heels of her mistress.

"Kal-El," Kara Da-Ver smiled at her younger cousin. "Nice to see you again." She moved over and pulled him into a hug as she spoke.

Once they pulled out of the embrace, she moved passed her cousin to the large desk against the far wall, leaning on it as Pal-E, her actual pet, took position by her feet, glaring at her pup who was still circling the amused Kal. This wasn't the behavior a canine should express at this age, Kal knew, but he still loved the attention.

"I don't come with great news though," Kal sighed, moving slightly closer to his cousin, but kept his distance. "There's been a… situation on one of our planets in the distant quadrant."

"How does that affect Krypton?" Kara raised her eyebrow at this, instantly on the mark.

"It doesn't. It affects us, our family," Kal stated.

"How?" Kara's eyebrows furrowed.

"There's an unknown… well, she's a Kryptonian on the planet Earth," Kal stated, straight to the point.

"So? Someone left. So long as they don't make themselves known…" Kara stated, referencing one of their laws about Kryptonians leaving the planet – so long as they didn't make their alien presence known on other worlds, it didn't matter where they went, especially planets like Earth where the inhabitants were still very superstitious about beings from other worlds.

"They're you," Kal stated. "Literally you."

"I don't…?" Kara started, Pal-E whining from her spot by her mistress, knowing her owner was getting inpatient and worried.

"Here…" Kal produced his ring, which itself produced a holographic image of the girl he had managed to take, in costume, fighting one of the red robots.

"Oh," Kara muttered, her eyes wide now. "That is me. Younger, but me. What do we know of her?"

"Not much," Kal muttered. "She goes by the title 'Kara Wells' and it appears she has superpowers. She's being a superhero there, but I have no idea of her origins, however it's possible." He had been trying to figure it out since he had left the planet. How could she exist?

Kara seemed lost in the image, thinking as she decided what to do next. Kal allowed her the time as Pow-E lay her head down by her mother, who kept to attention by her mistress's side. Finally, Kara spoke up.

"I think a solution to this would be to bring her to Krypton," she stated slowly, still looking at the image.

"Do you think that wise?" Kal asked quietly.

"It's either that or this goes to trial – you know our laws about Kryptonians making themselves known on primitive planets. She could well be executed for making such a show of herself," Kara was all business, despite how personal this could be.

"I thought you may say something like that. I don't know if either option works. We know nothing about how she came to be or if she knows the laws. She can't be punished for breaking laws she doesn't know about. And taking her away to a planet she may not know could be troublesome." Kal nodded solemnly, "but I do have a third option for you."

"Speak it," Kara instructed, not waiting for pleasantries now.

"Let her stay. She's doing good and has friends on Earth. Friends who might not let her go so easily. The Lantern Corp can over watch her and keep the people of the planet safe in case of the worst," Kal had been thinking it over ever since he'd seen her in the flesh. He had yet to bring her up with his bosses back at the Corp, but if he held himself personally accountable for her, they would trust him to keep the planet safe with, and from, her.

"This is a lot for a complete stranger," Kara spoke.

"She's not a stranger though," Kal moved forward, causing Pow-E to raise her head now. "She's you. A younger version and maybe blonder, but you without doubt."

"Kal…" Kara stated, biting her lip again as she looked at the image of the white-cladded her. "Okay," she finally sighed. "Worst case scenario, we bring her back to Krypton – at best mom and I can bend some rules, maybe bring her into the House of El for close observation – but should a decision be made to keep her at distance, then you need to watch over her. Bring it up with the Corp."

Kal grinned at this, unsure why he felt the need to keep this strange other version of Kara safe but knowing in his heart it was the right thing to do. Maybe it was because of the face. He remembered her at that age. The young woman just getting into her careers but always there for him. She had taken care of him when his parents were busy. Taught him things. Shared secrets. That face was connected to a lot of good memories and now a stranger was bringing up those memories.

"I need to bring this up with the high officials on a decision," Kara continued. "We can avoid a trial if I plead to them our terms, as she is… well, me. But Kal, you do realize what this means if you get your way?" Kara wasn't just a pretty face when given a speech by anyone. Kara Da-Ver was one of the wisest people on Krypton and she had seen what Kal's plan meant right away.

"That I will eventually have to move sectors to keep a more watchful eye on her, seeing you all less?" Kal spoke as monotonously as possible. Kara bowed her head at this, causing Pal-E to whine as she felt her mistress's sadness. "I was never one for Kryptonian tradition. Gal-El is doing better than I ever would under dad's tutelage. Of course, I'll miss you lot but… you know how I like adventure, a changeup occasionally."

"Well, as long as this changeup brings you back home eventually, I think we can deal," Kara forced confidence at this, and Kal smiled at her.

"Well, until a decision is made by the Kryptonian officials, I need to have words with the Corp – they can't do anything now that I've gone above them to you. Kara Wells will be safe for the time being," Kal stated.

"Will you tell her?" Kara Da-Ver asked, genially curious now. "Will you seek her out?"

Kal paused for a moment, deciding on this. He hadn't given that part a thought until now. "No," he decided. "Let her live her life. I can get Alan or Hal to look over her for the moment, as Earth is their sector, to keep me updated on anything else this Kara could do."

"Very well. Wise decision. We don't know what she knows either." Kara nodded. She moved forward, Pal-E immediately following her mistress who walked around her cousin. "Rao be with you, my cousin," Kara stated, nodding as she now moved to the doors, her mind a whirl of what to do next.

"And you," Kal responded as Pow-E licked his hand before trotting after her mother and mistress. Kal smiled at the three before sighing to himself. His superiors weren't going to like this.

-Karry Prime-

"You're taking this very personally," Rami, Kal's boss – a sexless, genderless, humanoid figure with pale, almost translucent skin – spoke. "We may be intergalactic police, but this is a matter for the Krypton Council, not the Corp."

"I was hoping I could encompass this Kara under my protection. Krypton has rules about our race so far from home… I don't even know how she has powers," Kal avoided the point of Rami's main enquiry.

"The yellow sun," Rami supplied. "It gives radiation that allows beings born or raised under red starlight extraordinary powers."

"Then why didn't I get them when on Earth?" Kal asked, confused now.

"The Power Ring," Rami motioned toward the Power Ring on Kal's finger. "It protects you from all forms of radiation – including those that may give you extra powers. I suspect the moment you take the ring off, particularly if you allow the transference of power, you would gain those abilities too. But, Kal-El, why did you promise Kara Da-Ver your personal protection over her unknown double?"

"It's… complicated," Kal sighed, not able to avoid this question now, but intrigued as to what these yellow sun powers could mean for him.

"We have time," Rami sighed.

"Kara… my Kara that is… she's always been protective of me," he chose his words carefully. "She saw the potential I had to become a Lantern in her place, and has always been there for me like a big sister. I never get the chance to return the favor – she doesn't want to know, happy to always be there for me – but I want to… I need to…" Kal let his words fade at this.

"Kara Da-Ver isn't letting you return her kindness in a way you want, so you're transferring this kindness onto the other Kara?" Rami supplied, and Kal smiled minutely at this. "I understand. You need to find out more."

"Excuse me?" Kal raised an eyebrow at this.

"To know what you need to protect, you must first find out all you can about that treasure," Rami stated with wisdom. "Only then can you know how to proceed further, and indeed, how Kara Da-Ver can proceed with her own enquiry."

"You're right," Kal nodded. "I should visit her. I'm allowed to?"

"You may find what you seek from Kara Wells. But know two things Kal El: She goes by Power Girl when being a hero on that planet – you're not the only on intrigued by her. Alan Scott has done his own research," Rami started, smirking at this alone.

"And the other?" Kal asked.

"Don't involve the Corp. Not yet. Tell her about Maxima, yes, but leave the Corp out of this. If you must, tell her that the Kryptonian Council needed to know more," Rami stated.

"Any reason why the sudden secrecy?" Kal asked.

"Earth is a primitive planet, free from the Corp's influence. They may be gaining powerful creatures but we cannot interfere as yet. Of course, Kara Wells can know about Krypton – after all, it's her home planet, her legacy, but there is simply no need to let her, or her associates, know of the Corp. Good day, Kal-El," that was it. Rami has dismissed him.

"Very well," Kal muttered, nodding as he moved off. "I shall inform Kara Da-Ver first though."

"Tell her what you need to. Good day, Kal-El." Rami repeated.

-Karry Prime-

Alan Scott had been a great help in fashioning Kal clothing for the planet, especially for the city he was visiting Kara Wells in. But after that, Kal was on his own.

Still, it hadn't been hard to track down Kara Wells' home in Central City – he had been to the city before, albeit unnoticed by all, to see her take on the red robots with help of her speedster allies. Finding her home was remarkably easy. Now he stood by the front door of what was called an 'apartment', with his knuckles only inches from the door.

He could hear her inside. She was talking to another woman, but her voice… it was slightly lighter than his Kara's, but it was the same. He had to know how. How she had come to be? He rapped on the door with his knuckles.

A second later it opened and he saw her up close and personal, momentarily shocked at how close to his Kara she genuinely looked like, but he pulled himself together as he nevertheless asked tentatively: "Kara… Wells?"

"Yes?" this Kara replied, equally as tentatively. She had a look on her face that Kal knew instantly – she knew who he was. Somehow. She knew him, which meant she knew Krypton.

"I think we need to talk," Kal cut to the chase.

"I think we do," Kara confirmed, she sounded excited, although Kal didn't know why.

"Kara?" a dark-haired woman asked by a decimated pine tree against the window. Kal acknowledged her momentarily as Kara closed the door behind him and he moved into the room.

"Kal-El. How is this possible?" Kara Wells definitely knew him. He didn't know how to respond to that other than a retaliating question:

"How do you know who I am?" He asked her shocked.

"Forget that. How are you here?" Kara pushed passed his enquiry, and Kal couldn't help but laugh at their familial back and forth – it was the same as his Kara.

"Who is this, Kara?" the other woman spoke, still by the tree but looking cautiously at him now. He didn't know how to indicate to her that he meant no harm, but also didn't want her around. He wanted a one-on-one with Kara Wells. "And why do I feel like I've met him before?"

"He's my cousin," Kara stated, keeping her eyes on Kal-El, even though she was addressing the other woman.

"Your cousin? You mean…?" the girl's voice dropped as Kal looked between Kara and her with a raised eyebrow, not knowing either how Kara Wells knew him, or how the other woman could have. "Superman?" She gasped, causing Kal to scoff at the ridiculous name. He'd never heard that one before!

"I've never been called that in my life," Kal couldn't help but chuckle at this. What type of name was that? 'Power Girl' was unusual enough, let alone 'Superman'.

"Not in this universe more like," Kara spoke before the girl could, causing Kal to tense up. The wording seemed to make it obvious: Another universe. Kryptonian scientists had done research into the multiverse, they had already come to terms with other universes out there, even if they couldn't touch them. Something was beginning to make sense. "Please. Take a seat. We both have some explaining to do," Kara continued, indicated the soft elongated seat beside her. He didn't question as he sat down.

Again, he looked to the tree and the various ornaments scattered about, bewildered by the whole thing. "This is an Earth tradition? The tree and lights?" Kal asked, trying for small talk now.

"It's called Christmas," the other woman stated defensively as Kara took a seat next to Kal. Something clicked in Kal's head though at the name, remembering something Hal and Alan mentioned they missed celebrating when away from the planet.

"Oh. Hal mentioned it once to me. A Western tradition if I remember," Kal mused.

"Forget Christmas," Kara stated quickly, to a gasp from the other woman, "how did you find me? How can you?" Kara implored to Kal. He thought he would be the one asking the questions, but she had completely pulled a one eighty on him.

"Maxima," Kal stated, but he paused. Rami had specifically instructed him not to involve the Lantern Corp in this one, so he had to make up something that sounded believable. Kara Wells seemed to know who he was… she must know about Krypton and her home planet. It was worth a shot…

"The Kryptonian High Council discovered her visit to Earth wasn't innocent," he started in one breath, the lie sounding convincing, even to him, "that she had discovered a Kryptonian there. They did research, they questioned Maxima and none could believe what they heard… especially since Kara Zor-El is now Leader of the Council."

"I'm heading the council?" Kara breathed at that. Kal raised an eyebrow at this question. The wording to it seemed unusual. An origin of another universe seemed more and more logical, but the age still did not make sense to him.

"Also married with children herself," Kal continued, intrigued to see how Kara Wells took this news. "She goes by Kara Da-Ver now, but that's beside the point. You see, upon realizing that younger copy of herself was here, she asked me to find out more." That one was true at least. After he'd left Rami, he had returned to Krypton, told Kara about Power Girl, and got her blessing to visit Kara Wells. It was why he was here.

"And you're what? Head of the Kryptonian CIA?" Kara asked.

"CIA?" Kal countered, having no clue what she meant by this reference.

"A government organization… oh, never mind. Continue," Kara waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm part of an intergalactic corporation entrusted with protecting the universe. Kara Da-Ver is… a friend of that corporation." Kal supplied, trying to keep the name of the Corp out of this.

"You're a Lantern?" Kara breathed.

"How do you know about Lanterns?" Kal asked sharply, surprised she knew about them as well as Krypton. How did she know all this? Did Lanterns exist in other universes, and if so, how was she still so young and why was she on Earth instead of Krypton? At least he didn't flat out tell her. Rami couldn't judge him for giving the game away already.

"When I was younger..." Kara removed her eyes from Kal now as she looked to her friend. "A vicious gang came after me. My mom had locked their leader up in Fort Rozz for crimes I never found out about; they thought that by taking me, mom would release him. I actually still remember the making the recording, begging my mom to save me."

Kal took a shocked breath at this. He knew the story. Fellow Kryptonian Green Lantern, Ha-Pri was a Lantern at the time; he had saved Kara from this gang, had promised her upon her release that she had the quality of a Lantern, that she could one day be one. For Kal, she had. After Astra had died, Kara had taken the Ring upon herself to finish Astra's work before passing it on to Kal. How was this possible it happened in another universe, with another Kara?

"There was no time to get the leader out of Fort Rozz, or at least not in the timescale the gang gave her." Kara was saying, but Kal wasn't listening. "I thought I was going to be sent to Rao – not that I truly understood death at such a delicate age – but when it all looked bleak, when death seemed imminent… All I remember was a green light. A Green Lantern. He had saved me. He took me away from that bad place, I was indebted to him."

"Maxima," Kal muttered, trying to move the conversation on, when Kara had finished her explanation. "She said you were fighting for Earth, that you had powers of your own." Kara nodded to this.

"One thing doesn't make sense though," had to speak his mind about this. After all, his visit here was for research; he needed to know everything about this Kara.

"What's that?" Kara asked.

"That's the exact same story Kara Da-Ver has. It's why she was offered my position when it became available. She declined it, in favor of the Council." Slight bend in truth, but he didn't want to tell this Kara everything.

"She was offered to become a Green Lantern?" Kara asked, avoiding Kal's statement for the moment.

"Indeed. She didn't want the position after she was forced to take it, so she suggested me – her little cousin – to the Corp and they accepted the changeup," Kal nodded. "So, how are there two Kara's in this universe, one obviously a lot younger than the one from home?" He had to know.

"I'm…" Kara paused, glancing to the other woman as Kal held his breath. "I'm a clone. It's a long story involving super-powered humans called meta-humans and parallel words," Kara stated, shocking Kal into momentary silence.

"Her boyfriend's a meta-human speedster who sped into another universe where there was a Kara, a real one, on that Earth," the other woman spoke now, still glaring at Kal, "he brought back a hair which a meta-human, who could duplicate living things cloned her from. Fast-forward a few months and said boyfriend and Kara went back to that Earth and gained that Kara's memories through alien tech."

Boyfriend…? A partner? Kal knew what this meant. Was a clone capable, though? She obviously cared for the other person.

"You have a mate on this Earth?" Kal now questioned. "Just how Kryptonian are you…?" Kal leaned forward in his seat now. If she had the bond, would she tell Kal?

"As Kryptonian as I'll ever be," Kara shrugged, "And no, not a mate… well, not exactly –"

"If you say 'it's complicated' to me, I will kick you out!" The other girl snapped now as she addressed Kal head on with the next statement: "They're an item, Mr. El. The biggest will-they/won't-they since Ross and Rachel."

"Ross and…?" Kal glanced between Kara and the other girl now in confusion.

"Pop culture," Kara sighed, even this going over his head as she persisted: "I think your friend Hal would be able to help with that one. Okay, let's stop beating about the bush. I've told you my story, now it's your turn. Tell me all you know, more particularly on how you found me." She folded her arms.

"It wasn't that difficult to be honest," Kal shrugged, wondering if he should tell her he had spied on her before. That explosion in the wasteland. That speedster. Oh. That speedster was her mate, wasn't he? That one started to make sense to him as he spoke aloud: "I knew where you were – Central City – and I knew you went by 'Kara' and 'Power Girl' thanks to Maxima and my boss, but obviously that was where the trail ended."

"Hal found there was one Kara in Central City, working for Cat Co Media, who created the persona of 'Power Girl' – it was all too easy." That was true – it was how he had discovered her the first time. Now came the fun bit: How he found her current abode: "Kara Wells recently moved into a new place with her father; this place. And here I am…" Kal sat back, smirking at that one.

"Well that answered one question. Now, why are you here?" Kara asked.

"Are you kidding me?" The other girl seemed annoyed that Kara hadn't worked it out by now, and Kal was a little suspicious she hadn't either. "Kara, I love you but you can be stupid sometimes. Maxima obviously alerted this Kryptonian Council of one of their own so far from home when she couldn't bed you. Kal even said his Kara asked him personally to find you. I assume this Council has something to say about unregistered Kryptonians so far away from home?" This she directed to Kal.

"Indeed. Kara Da-Ver doesn't want to let her double do anything she – that is to say you – doesn't want to do, Kara Wells. But I can't guarantee that you'll be allowed to live on this planet for long unless the Council agree in favor to keep you here," he knew the consequences – his Kara had explained them to him earlier, but this Kara wouldn't know that.

Kara frowned at this, before she sighed and replied: "The universe where my DNA comes from," she said, a little slowly now, "where my memories also come from… that Krypton was destroyed." This shocked him as Kal gazed at Kara in shock. How was this possible? "Your mother and father sent you away from the planet before it went up in flames; I was to be your guardian. My parents did all they could to get me off that Krypton, to follow my Kal-El to their chosen destination and raise him. To teach him."

She stood now, pacing in front of Kal as she continued, "I failed. Or at least that Kara did. Oh, Kal survived – he was raised by a nice couple in Kansas; his name was even changed to Clark – but I was trapped in the Phantom Zone, frozen in time until Brainiac 8 released me and Fort Rozz from that place. When I finally landed on Earth my Kal had grown up to become a superhero and a stranger, to fight in the name of Krypton and El without really knowing what it meant."

She stopped in front of Kal now as she looked directly at him; he was processing this information. "I have no Kal on this Earth, I have no blood relatives on this planet, but I have family and I have friends, I have a reason to fight and a house to fight for. Sure, Power Girl's symbol, her mantra, isn't as prominent as the Supergirls of other Earths, but damnit I fight for El as much as I fight for Wells and for my friends. I do not want to leave this planet, even if it means returning to Krypton. I may have memories of my home world, of the yellow grass and my dad's firm grip but they aren't mine. My home is Earth and no-one from Krypton or beyond is going to take that away from me!"

The speech was so eerily like things Kara Da-Ver had said to the Kryptonian council, that Kal couldn't help but smirk back at this Kara as he finally stood. He had to remember that one, to tell his Kara in this Kara's defense. "I think you've said your piece Kara Wells." Kal stated, knowing where to go from here. "I shall relay this to my Kara and undoubtedly will return with a result sooner rather than later."

"I won't leave without a fight," Kara added as Kal moved around the couch and back to the door.

"My Kara would say the same thing." Kal stated truthfully. "You may be an alternative, parallel version of my cousin, but you are her right down to the temper. I can't wait to meet you again soon." Kal grinned as he opened the door and left the apartment. Taking a momentary breath to take this information in before he activated his ring – his suit faded as the Lantern outfit replaced it.

In a flash of green light, he vanished from the Wells threshold.

-Karry Prime-

Kal appeared back in Kara Da-Ver's office, expecting to be expected. He glanced around a moment, realizing he was alone and was about to depart, to find out where she was, when a voice called out from the antechamber of the room: "Kal-El?"

A woman, with greying hair and handsome features came into the main room, smiling at Kal as he smirked back. "Aunt Alura," he bowed his head slightly smiling. It had been a long time since he had seen his Aunt.

"It's good to see you. Kara and I… well, she's informed me of her other self on Sol 3," Alura moved into the room properly to give him a hug, which he reciprocated. It was thanks to Aunt Alura's influence too that he had become a Green Lantern, after her sister had died on duty – the ring had passed on to Kara, who quickly gave it on to Kal, who had taken the job on with great passion. He owed Alura for taking him out of the running for running the house of El. As much as he liked being of the house, he'd never fancied taking over the role once his father, the eldest of the two El patriarchs, passed. Now Gal-El was living up to the title, and Kal was happy for his little brother.

"Earth," Kal corrected his aunt. "They, and we, call it Earth."

"Nevermind that – what did you find out about her?" Alura wanted to know more, and Kal wanted to tell, but he had intended to tell Kara Da-Ver this first.

"Where's Kara?" Kal countered, just to make sure.

"Attending a meeting. Something about the Harvesters," Alura frowned.

"Threatening an attack again?" Kal sighed.

"Only a matter of time. Diplomacy usually wins though. So, this other Kara, what's she like? How did she come to be?" Alura was desperate.

"I'm not sure…" Kal started.

"She's my daughter," Alura folded her arms in defense. "Kara showed me the picture. It was like going back in time to my Kara as a young woman. Precisely the same Kara," Alura persisted and Kal could see passion in her eyes. She wanted to know about this other Kara. It had been a while since he had seen his aunt so passionate. She had long ago retired from being a judge – remaining one of the longest running judges in Krypton's history, but the job took its toll and when Zor had died long ago, her passion for it had drained. She had remained for a bit before retiring and concentrating on being a grandmother, but even that seemed dull. It seemed this new Kara was giving Alura back some of the passion she had when younger.

Kal smirked at this. "That's true. She's got our Kara's fire in her, she's got her drive, and she has a passion for her family, just like our Kara."

"Her family?" Alura paused now seeming uncertain.

"She's been taken in by the house of Wells on Earth. She has a sister and a father, from my understanding. I never found out either of their names though," Kal shrugged at this.

"If we take her away from all that…" Alura muttered, thoughtfully before looking up at Kal. "I have seriously considered it. The council want to terminate her existence, but we Els have sway there, Kara's pleading to keep her on the planet, under our protection. I'm willing…" Kal could hear in her voice a longing for this daughter.

"It would be better if she could stay on Earth," Kal pointed out to his aunt, biting his lip now in thought. He didn't want to take passion away from his Aunt again, but he did not want to move Kara Wells either. Maybe a visit one way or the other could work. Either Kara Wells visiting Krypton, or Alura visiting Earth. Depending on how this trial worked out, of course.

"Kara told me what would happen if that was the result," Astra looked at Kal in the eyes at this. "She'll miss you. Gal would miss you. We all will."

"I would be moving sectors, not leaving permanently," Kal kept Alura's gaze at this.

"Still, it wouldn't be the same…" at this moment the door opened and a canine came bounding through, tail wagging as she leapt on Kal, who chuckled as he only just kept his balance.

"Pow-E!" Kara Da-Ver called as another canine barked authoritatively and Pow-E obeyed, landing on all four paws, although still wagging her tail and panting energetically at Kal's feet.

"Kal, I'm glad you're here," Kara now stated, smiling at her cousin. "Mother, sorry to have kept you waiting…"

"It's fine," Alura waved her daughter off. "I think my thing can wait. Kal has important information on you-know-who." Alura winked at her daughter, who sighed but smiled. "I'll take Pow-E out for a walk – she could do with expelling her energies."

"Thanks," Kara nodded to her mother, who moved over and kissed her daughter on the cheek before calling to the canine. She and Pow-E left as Kara moved around to her desk and took a seat, leaning forward as Kal moved over to the desk himself. Pal-E took position by the desk, although her eyes remained on the door to where her pup had just left.

"Well?" Kara asked, arching her arms and resting her head on her fingers.

"She's rooted," Kal-El confirmed simply, to a frown and a nod from Kara.

"What about her though? How did she come to be?" Kara now asked, leaning forward, waiting for her cousin to give her more news.

"She's a copy." Kal explained, wanting to give Kara all the information he could. She frowned at this, knowing how this information alone would sway the council – not in a good way. He persevered, regardless. "What made her was DNA from a parallel universe. A universe where you and I went to Earth for our own safety," he didn't quite want to go into detail, still processing the fact that somewhere out there was a universe that no longer had a Krypton. True, as a Green Lantern, he didn't live on Krypton anymore, but it was nice to know it was out there when he needed it. "That DNA made its way to this universe and this Earth where her mate managed to get it cloned and she was the result."

"She has a mate?" Kara now sat up, staring indignantly at Kal.

"According to her sister, they're mates. I do not know if they have bonded though – I never asked." He hadn't wanted to ask truthfully, even though the thought had crossed his mind for a moment.

"She has a sister too?" Kara stood, Pal-E yapping at the sudden movement as Kara maneuverer around the desk to come face-to-face with Kal now. She ignored the bonded reference now; while she loved her husband, they had only managed the beginning of the bond after years together, which was strange for two high Kryptonians, although not unheard of. They had considered the tradition of forced-bonding, but had decided against it after a long heart-to-heart, not to mention influence from her mother, who had lost her bonded twin sister and still felt the pain of this loss, not wanting Kara to go through it, should Da-Ver die prematurely.

"A human family, yes." Kal responded, feeling as if he was repeating himself as he had just told Alura this, "A father and a sister, she has friends and this mate too. Like I said, she's rooted. She refuses to leave the planet, even if it means coming back here to stay," Kal shrugged. "She has memories too from another you – she knows the values of Krypton, of our birth house, but even then, she doesn't want to come. It would be a fight if the Council really wanted her to come here permanently. Or worse."

"You will have to face them with me," Kara suddenly stated, putting a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "If I know me, she's as suborn as Astra was, as my mother still is. I wouldn't want to move her unless absolutely necessary. She is not causing trouble as this 'Power Girl', is she?"

"No. She's helping Earth. She is a hero of that world. It would be a loss to many if Kara was removed," Kal confirmed.

"Come. We need to plan." She steered Kal around before stopping by the door. "Pal-E," she turned to look at her canine, "stay and guard." Pal-E barked pleasantly at this before standing to attention. Kara grinned at her pet momentarily before she and Kal left the office.

-Karry Prime-

It was decided, along with a few other finer details, but this time Kal was feeling good about himself, rather than apprehensive, as he stood on the threshold of the Wells apartment and once again knocked on the plastic door. He didn't need to wait long as a man in his forties, with black hair and horned-rimmed spectacles opened the door to pause at Kal's appearance.

"Hello?" the man started as Kal smiled politely. He had since learned of the name of patriarch of the Wells house.

"Harrison Wells? I'm a, err… friend of Kara and Jesse's here," Kal started.

"That depends on what the Council have decided," the girl – Kara's sister – called out quickly from within the large room beyond. "It's Christmas Eve, man – you could at least have waited until January to do this!"

"To do what? Kara? What's going on?" a young pale attractive man now asked from behind Harrison.

"Can I come in? The snow is rather heavy," Kal asked, indicating the snow falling around him. Harrison nodded as he stood aside and allowed Kal entry to the family space.

"Well then?" Kara now stated, taking the lead as she moved forward to Kal before her sister could say anything else incriminating.

"I'll cut to the chase, Miss. Wells. The Council have agreed and it's a sixty-to-forty win of you staying," Kal couldn't help but grin as he said this.

"Staying? What…? Honey?" Harrison now asked, looking pale as he glanced between Kal and Kara.

"Did they not tell you?" Kal asked, frowning at Kara's father. "The Kryptonian Council sent me a few weeks ago to assess Kara's situation of being here." He explained, continuing the lie that the council was the one who had sent him. There was no reason to tell the truth now. "Her presence was unauthorized, and after much debate, even words from Kara Da-Ver herself, like I said, the Council voted on her to stay here."

"What?!" the young man now rounded on Kal, surprising the Lantern. "There was never any question of her leaving! She's part of this world, this city, of us and Team Power-Flash! You were not going to take her. Kara, why didn't you tell us?" He now turned to Kara as Kal easily connected the dots – this was Barry Allen, her mate. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you…" Kara muttered, Kal unsure how she was taking this information herself.

"We've got to work on our communication skills…" Barry muttered as he grabbed her hands tightly. "But I'm glad you're staying. What would have happened to her if she'd been sent back?" Barry now looked to Kal, who was frowning at the couple now. It was odd seeing Kara with someone who wasn't Da-Ver. They didn't even look alike, Barry and Da-Ver, for one. How any version of his cousin was with this man seemed strange.

"Without my Kara's and Alura's influence, her very genome could have been unraveled, to remove such a copy from existence." Kal explained. He wanted to give them a potted explanation of the council's decision, so she knew exactly what trouble her existence was for Krypton. "We've had bad experiences with cloning for many years. A scientist cloned himself some decades back, but the copy had no mind. It killed his daughter. Cloning is illegal on Krypton now," He paused as Kara gasped at this, but he held up his hands to ease her.

"But with my Kara's and Alura's influence things would have been different for you. Alura would have claimed you as a daughter and a member of the house of El. My Kara, Kara Da-Ver, would have been a big sister. With this influence, my Kara would have been allowed to keep you under her own watch, to be taught Kryptonian ways… in time you would have been accepted into society as an individual with strong ties to the Leader of the Council. In fact, this was the exact last plans member of the council who wanted you back on Krypton suggested. They could see Kara would not let you be destroyed and no one wants to cross Kara."

"I'm glad I never asked before," Kara muttered, a thoughtful, even distracted look on her face now. Barry's grip on her hand tightened, however.

"She's okay though?" Barry asked Kal now. "She can stay? Why was this even a concern though? She wasn't doing anything wrong here."

"She wasn't, I agree, but the Council can be –" Kal started.

"Stuffy, upper-class tossers with nothing better to do with their lives than put others to shame and hell?" Kara's sister supplied darkly – although Kal had to secretly agree; it was nice being free of Krypton himself, even if that meant being a Green Lantern.

"Pretty much," Kal confirmed. "Although not Kara. She's trying to modernize the thing. Make them a little more lenient to outside influence. Following in the footsteps of her mother."

"Wait. Hold up." Kal hadn't noticed the dark man, roughly the same age as the rest, until he moved over from the dining table to the gathered group. "There's a Kara on your Krypton who's head of this upper-class Council thing?"

"Yes," Kal nodded, frowning at the other man. He had no idea who he was or why this was such a surprise to the man.

"How old is she?" this remark caused Kara to hit the man on the arm, but he ignored the contact as he looked directly at Kal, waiting for his answer. Kal understood now. The age difference for why he was confused over this Kara being so young was working in reverse. This man did not know what Kara's true age should be.

"Old enough to know things need to change," Kal decided to reply, a little smirk on his face. He instantly liked this guy's attitude. "Speaking of which…" Kal pulled from a hidden pocket a teleport bracelet, similar to the one Maxima had worn – this caused Kara to stiffen up quickly again but he didn't notice as he focused, moving some of the charm-like objects together, breaking another in half and then twisting another until it looked like it was in danger of coming off entirely, but instead, the bracelet glowed. "It's nearly Christmas here and my Kara has a present for you, Miss. Wells," as he finished his sentence, something appeared at his heel.

It had been agreed before Kal left to give her the all-clear. It was a heart-wrenching decision, but both Kara Da-Ver and Pal-E had agreed to it – Pow-E could reside on Earth with Kara Wells. The canine was close to her Kara, and just as close to Kal, and if Kal was indeed moving to this sector to keep an eye on Kara Wells, it made sense to have the canine here, after all.

"Kara gave me a dog?" Kara Wells vocalized as she dropped to her knees to look at the usually hyperactive dog, who remained timidly behind Kal as she looked at all the unfamiliar faces.

"She's a Yellow Med. Like her mother," Kal stated softly now, leaning down awkwardly to give the canine a stroke, to coax her out of her shell a bit. "She's bonded with my Kara, but needed to be removed from the nest sooner rather than later. My Kara thought this was the best compromise. She's almost two in Earth years," he grinned over at Kara, who wasn't quite listening as she stroked the dog's mussel, the canine growling softly in pleasure as she moved slowly over to Kara Wells.

She recognized her mistress in Kara, even if this Kara didn't seem quite right. She was right enough though, so she kept close to Kara as the younger Kryptonian now asked Kal: "What's her name?"

"Pow," Kal smiled.

"Appropriate" Jesse stated by Kara's side as she fussed the dog, too. "It's the start of 'Power', so a nice name," she explained to Kal's confused expression.

"She's from the house of 'E' like her mother, so her full name is Pow-E," Kal continued, being patient now, even though he could tell Kara wasn't completely listening to him. He chuckled though as the dog wagged her tail at her full name being used.

"Dogs have houses too? How did I not know this?" Kara glanced to Jesse as she asked this question.

"Maybe there were no dogs on your particular Krypton?" Jesse suggested.

"They were scientifically created nearly five decades ago on my Krypton; there's very few of them about." Kal explained, Jesse's theory making sense to him. "Pal-E, her mother, was given to my Kara as a gift for making it to the Council Leader position. She was paired with a male of similar breed and had six children, all but Pow-E left the nest a year ago. It's considered unhealthy on Krypton for one of the… dogs, did you call them? For them to stay with their mother for too long." Kal finished.

"Unhealthy but not wrong, right?" Kara asked, suddenly concerned. Kal could see where this sudden worry stemmed from.

"Pal-E, Pow-E and Kara all agreed that it was for the best," Kal stated, giving some sense to Kara's concerns. "They're highly intelligent beings. Pow-E will be just as happy here as she was at home with her original mistress." She already seemed less energetic; maybe being away from her mother was a blessing in disguise for this canine.

"I should give you a gift!" Kara stated, suddenly worried. "It's only right. You've given me a freaking dog, assured me of my freedom, and I have nothing!" Kal raised his hand now in confusion, not exactly sure what this exchanging gifts thing was for. Alan Scott had explained Christmas to him briefly the other day, but Kal hadn't completely grasped the whole thing yet.

"I was going to give it to Kara tomorrow, but she can wait a few days for me to get another. Please," Jesse spoke, snatching something small from under the decimated tree and handed it to Kal, who looked at the finely wrapped present with curiosity. Opening it, he pulled out a small chain and on it, was the gold-plated House of El's symbol. "Power Girl merchandise is getting popular and as that's her symbol…" Jesse explained as Kal took it in.

Kara had Jesse in a hug before her sister could react and Kal smiled appreciatively at the gift. "Never have I seen my house on an item of jewelry before. It's… special." Kal stated with a smile.

"Think of it as a positive sentiment of your friends here on Earth," Jesse added, softly now.

"What exactly are you though?" Harrison now spoke up. Kal turned to look at him, cocking his head in confusion. "I've never seen that insignia before," Harrison indicated the Lantern emblem on his chest.

"Oh. I'm a Green Lantern, sir, a guardian of the universe," Kal supplied politely, realizing what Kara's father meant.

"You don't say…" Barry spoke up thoughtfully, Kal turning to look at him now. "Are there more of you?"

"A whole league of us. Many colors too, but the green ones are the ones who protect. And yes, we come from a wide range of planets. A man called Hal Jordan comes from this planet." Kal explained briefly, deciding to give away the more experienced of the two human Green Lantern names instead of both.

"We have a Green Lantern and no-one told Cisco?" Jesse now asked Barry, who laughed at this, although the reference went above Kal's head now.

"Tell him to pop over from time to time, and yourself too," Barry decided, addressing Kal now. "We could use 'guardians of the universe' against some of the baddies we face. Just don't come here with bad news." He glanced to Kara.

"No more bad news from me," Kal stated with a smile, pocketing the present. "I should really leave now though, before I outstay my welcome."

"Wait," Kara now stated, Pow-E by her heel now. "Do you not have powers? I mean, like I do? I mean, I guess you have the powers of a Green Lantern, but I thought with our yellow sun…?" Instantly Kal envisioned seeing this Kara exploding in solar energies. He didn't have any desire to do that himself.

"I have not been on this planet long enough to get those powers, Kara," Kal decided, putting a hand on her shoulder now. He didn't even know if he could, with the Green Lantern ring providing him with powers regardless. Rami had said something about it, but he couldn't remember now.

"But I thought they came instantly?" Kara couldn't help but counter. "Mine pretty much did."

Kal shrugged at this. "Maybe the power of the ring dampens them to start with? Regardless, I haven't felt the effects yet and, no offense, I don't intent to stay long enough for them to kick in." He smiled apologetically at this as he removed his hand from her shoulder. "I would offer you that same position the previous Kryptonian Green Lantern offered you, but I think you're doing well here as Power Girl alone. And with family that loves you," he nodded to the others at this.

"Thanks," Kara whispered, leaning up to quickly kiss her parallel cousin on the cheek. He blushed a little at this, but he remembered Alura kissing Kara on Krypton and something he was forgetting to do now. Something both Kara Da-Ver and Alura Zor-El had insisted upon…

"Before I forget, Aunt Alura would have my head if I didn't do this…" Kal grabbed Kara's left hand now as he started talking Kryptonese, the dialect of their home world and something only Kara understood – he could tell she understood as he started, simply by the knowing look on her face: "We are thankful to Rao for the arrival of a new family member and thank him for bringing her to us. The house of El opens its doors and welcomes you. From this day forth, all the protection and love the House of El has to offer goes to Kara Zor-El, daughter of Alura." Alura had insisted on officially naming her Kara Zor-El for Kryptonian uses and, of course, naming Kara as her daughter – although Kal wasn't quite sure he could use 'Zor-El' when he had already gotten used to 'Wells'. It was exotic to him. The Kryptonian welcome was slightly modified, since it was normally for a baby and he did not present her with a symbol of the house since that was normally a baby blanket, although Pow-E could count.

He continued in Kryptonese though, so only Kara Wells could understand him. "If you ever want to visit Krypton, Kara, you are always welcome. Aunt Alura would love it." Kal smirked at his cousin.

Moving away from Kara now, he smiled at the confused others and, with a touch of his ring, he left the apartment…

-Karry Prime-

It had been a few Earth months – five, Kal approximated – since he had last visited Kara Wells. He wanted to give her some peace, some time to grow as her new self; both as a Wells and an El. It was healthy for Pow-E too, for Kal to stay away. But that didn't mean he wasn't on Earth regularly. Alan Scott had been showing him the ropes of this sector, as well as its various intractable planets, in preparation for Kal's relocation.

That was until the unthinkable had happened. Alan had been killed just over a month ago and Kal had been doing the work of two ever since. It was starting to wear him down and he was beginning to honestly consider Kara Wells as Alan's replacement. His Kara had proved a perfect Green Lantern in the short time she had taken over from Astra, so it made sense this Kara would do well, too.

Which lead him back to Central City, to the building housing Cat Grant and her personal assistant, Kara Wells. He waited in the alleyway beside the building – in his Lantern outfit, he didn't want to be seen, especially when he was sure the media of this planet had spotted him, and even Alan, saving the peoples of this world from attacks they didn't yet understand.

As he contemplated what to say, he saw her.

She reacted quicker than he expected as she had him pulled into arm twist, using all her abilities to keep him pinned, but the Ring's powers held steadfast, not allowing any bones to break as he chuckled at her own reflexes. She released him upon this chuckle as she took him in and both gasped and grinned at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Kara Wells asked, dragging him into the alleyway and looking around quickly. He suspected she was using her x-ray vision to make sure they were alone – in the months he had been posted in this sector, he had kept a close eye on Power Girl's various missions, finding out exactly what her powers were and how she used them.

"I just wanted to check in on my new favorite cousin," Kal replied simply, not sure how to bring the conversation to the spare Lantern ring he now possessed, "and I happened to get wind of your friends needing help so... I helped." He wanted to cover all bases.

"That's not… Look, it's nice to see you Kal, really, but you've been seen a lot more since Christmas – and not even in Central; reports from Gotham, Platinum Flats, Detroit and even Metropolis…" Kara started as Kal sighed. So, it was true; the media of this world had taken notice. It was the first time since humanity had reached such levels of progress to notice the aliens among them.

"I'm just helping out," Kal started thoughtfully as Kara folded her arms in a manner only Kal knew from his own Kara when she wanted all the information, and not just part of it. "Okay, fine… the truth is, I'm covering for a pal. Well, not so much covering as…" he sighed, obviously not sure how to explain what was going on. "Alan Scott, he was a Green Lantern like me who dealt with this sector until he was killed."

"Oh." Kara's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry, Kal," she made a movement as if to touch him on the shoulder before stopping herself; Kal smiled at the gesture.

"We're not supposed to expose ourselves to the residents of planets like the Earth – you know primitive planets – but the sector I've been covering are used to, and know, the Green Lantern Corps." Kal explained now. "I'm not that good at keeping myself hidden like Alan was, and with all your heroes running around I figured no one would really care and so far, I was right. Hal Jordan used to cover this sector too, but he'd been relocated long before Alan died and is unavailable now… anyway, the point is," he sighed, going on and finally taking a breath, realizing he was rambling, "I'm looking for his replacement, scouring this planet for someone worthy of taking up his Ring–"

"You think Wally or Jesse are up for the role?" Kara asked, a little out of the blue and causing Kal to frown. Quick and Silver were the last on his list for replacements – not that he'd even considered them.

"No," Kal paused momentarily as he confirmed: "You, actually." He moved forward, toward Kara, but she tightened her folded arms, defensive, not wanting the contact this time.

"Me?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow and sounding skeptical.

"You have all the qualities the Green Lantern Corp could hope for in a member," Kal now tried with a smile. "And if you did join, we'd see a lot more of each other. Think of it; this would be your sector. You'd still be protecting Earth."

"Yeah…" Kara started, doubtful. "Look, I love seeing you, but I wouldn't make a good Green Lantern, Kal," Kara countered, but Kal smirked at this, remembering his Kara telling him something like this too. She underestimated herself at times.

"That's what my Kara said when Astra offered her the position…" Kal mused, wondering how alike his two cousins were. He would have to get them to meet someday.

"Astra was…?" Kara asked, worried now as Kal bit his lip at the reveal. "What about Non?"

"Who's Non?' Kal asked instantly, never having heard this name before. Astra had been happily married to her Green Lantern cohort, the one who had saved Kara as a kid. No one named Non had ever made themselves known to their families.

"No one," Kara quickly responded, forcing the conversation along, but Kal saw the smirk at the question. He did not know who Non was, but he had a feeling Non was bad for everyone. "So, Astra is a Green Lantern?" Kara tried.

"Until she died, yes," Kal stated, not wanting to linger on this topic. "My point is, you would be perfect. You protect this world so brilliantly as Power Girl, but you could have so much more… you could be so much more."

"No," Kara shook her head. "I like my life here, I like being Power Girl, having Barry, working for Cat…"

Kal chuckled despite this, a little let down that she was adamantly against his plan, but produced a small communication coin to hand to her. A special Green Lantern invention. "If you change your mind, or if you ever need me… just squeeze that." Kara took the coin. "But please, think of my offer. I can't cover two sectors for much longer."

"Okay," Kara muttered. "It was nice seeing you again, Kal," she smiled as he brought her into a hug. It felt so natural to him, and better than embracing Kara Da-Ver, who always had business on her mind and didn't do that sort of thing as often as even her kids would like. He took a step back as they separated, reached for his ring again, and teleported away from Kara, back to the Lantern Corp HQ.

-Karry Prime-

Kal awoke a few days later to an urgent call. He pulled out his communication device to see it was Lara Jor-El, his own mother. He frowned as he answered, her holographic image presented to him in small scale on the little pad in his hand.

"Mother?" Kal asked, a little sleepily.

"Kal-El, my love. Times are troublesome. I have an urgent request," Lara started humbly.

"What?" Kal was concerned now.

"The Harvesters. Our peace treaty has failed. It will be a matter of months before they're at our door. We have called in our Daxamite allies to help, but even two worlds would be easily outnumbered by the Harvester masses," Lara explained.

"Wait. I thought Kara and the council…?" Kal started, trying to make sense of this.

"It was in vain. We could only hold off their attack for so long. Your father is working on something that may be of help against them, but we need as many people on our side as possible. Krypton has to survive this!" With these words, Kal instantly remembered Kara Wells. The parallel universe from which her DNA originated had their Krypton destroyed. He never asked why. Could it be this what destroyed that Krypton? Could it be destiny that Krypton was doomed to die?

"What do you need?" Kal asked, resolution in his tone. He'd be damned if his Krypton was blown from the sky.

"The Lantern Corp. They only respond to emergencies as they happen – but with some time, I was hoping they'd rally their own forces and help defend us," Lara stated.

"Why hasn't Kara, Gal-El or a member of the council asked?" Lara and even Alura were once members of the High Council, but both had left when their children had taken their places.

"They will, but only when it's too late. I know how the council works, and I know where their faults are, son. They need help. Krypton needs help." Lara insisted.

"We have time. I shall speak to the Lantern Corp. We can stop this," Kal nodded resolutely as his mother thanked him and called off. This was bad. Really bad. He sighed now as he rubbed his eyes. Krypton had to survive somewhere.

-Karry Prime-

It was barely twenty hours later when he felt the call. The Power Coin he had given Kara Wells to get in contact with him had been activated, and he had to answer the call. He hoped this was what he had asked her for – this was the perfect time to have Kara as a fellow Lantern; they needed reinforcements for the Harvester attack, and he hadn't yet rallied in the Corp to help.

He teleported to her location, finding himself in a small white/grey room with just Kara by herself in full white costume. He wasted no time in bringing her into an embrace, glad to see her again. He hadn't seen any family in months, beyond occasional calls from his mother – both casual manner, and the one more serious communication earlier. As he pulled away from Kara, he noticed she looked tired, but didn't address this immediately.

"Changed your mind?" He asked her, a genuine smile on his face now hoping the answer was conclusive. He needed her.

"No…" Kara started, before adding: "and yes. We need your help." Kal raised an eyebrow at this. He needed her help. It seemed she needed him as well. "There's a powerful nemesis we need your help stopping. He drained me of my powers and I don't know if Atom, The Flash and Wonder Woman are enough."

"Wonder Woman?" Kal cocked his head, remembering Alan mentioning the name of Diana's alter ego. She was a God killer from Themscyria and had helped Alan on a few occasions in the past. But she had moved back home after the Cold War, Alan having taken him to Themscyria to meet with her after Kal had first discovered Kara Wells; Kal wanting to know more about Earth – she had even greeted them on the island and told both Kal and Alan that she'd retired. "Diana said she had retired." He stated dumbly.

"You knew…?" Kara blinked in confusion as Kal still contemplated Diana. Perhaps after learning about Kara she too had gone out to seek Power Girl, to find out what had become of all the heroes. Maybe she had witnessed the red robot attack like he had?

"Only met her once, but I remember she was a power-house of forces, created by the Gods themselves – or at least god-like beings." Kal dismissed, shaking off his curiosity as he remembered why he'd been called here. "So, what's the plan?" he folded his arms.

"This nemesis, he's calling himself Power Man and had an ally, Bizzaro." Kara stated. "If she's anything like the Bizzaro another version of myself faced, she's literally an anti-Kryptonian, power-wise. Freeze-vision instead of heat-vision, fire-breath instead of freeze-breath, abilities to see through lead, you name it – and I wouldn't put it past her to have a Kryptonite heart too. Maxwell Lord and Xander Luthor would have found a way to shield her from its powers but not anyone else…"

"Sorry… Kryptonite heart?" Kal was a little lost. He'd not heard of the term 'Kryptonite' before, but it was easy to figure out the word's origins.

"Not real Kryptonite, a synthetic version," Kara now rambled, not realizing Kal was lost already. "Real Kryptonite doesn't really exist here. But this fake one…. It's why… why I'm so weak at the moment. Power Man drained my powers, his anti-power/Kryptonite heart made sure I wouldn't gain them back in time to stop him properly. I need the ring. The one from the dead Lantern. I need your powers to stop these two," Kara was insistent as Kal took this in. He ignored the Kryptonite reference at that, his concentration more on the last part of her speech. The reason Kara wanted Alan's ring.

"No," Kal frowned. "I cannot give you the ring for selfish needs."

"Selfish? How is wanting to protect my city, help my friends, and stop a bad guy selfish? It's actually the exact opposite." Kara tried, looking angry now. "If I was being selfish and wanted to protect myself I would not go and let my friends do this one their own."

"But you have no intention of being a Green Lantern for life," Kal reasoned, seeing through the façade. "You can't just take the ring and use it once and then throw it out."

"But you were offering it to me a few weeks back!" Kara complained, failing her arms about now in agitation. Kal frowned as she acted like a child before remembering her recent origins – she wasn't really the age she appeared, even if her borrowed memories helped even her out.

"Once you have that ring, you're a Lantern for life." Kal stated firmly. This was just selfish and unjust; everything a Lantern shouldn't be. He was surprised by this Kara's attitude. Then again, she was being single-minded in wanting to protect, and couldn't understand why he could not give her what she demanded. "You don't want that – you've made it clear," Kal explained, a thought coming across his mind. Kara was determined, and there were rules… "but I can offer you my ring."

"Your ring? But your powers…" Kara stumbled.

"I haven't been drained by this Kryptonite-stuff. I take off this ring and I get Power Girl's powers." Kal hesitated. He didn't like the looks of the yellow sun powers, but he had been curious about them, wanting to get a taste of them. "The ring and I are bonded, so I can temporarily transfer my abilities to you. It's happened before. In fact, my Kara once used Astra's ring for similar purpose, without taking Astra's place, before suggesting me to the Corp, but back to topic… I always wanted to know what it felt like to be you. I've been curious of what it would be like to be the version of me you know from other worlds," he smirked at her. He hadn't forgotten the Superman name-drop. He was curious about himself. His alternative self that was, and what he was up to.

"You don't," Kara sighed, intriguing Kal now. "The moment I was free of Duplicate, and when my parallel stepped out of her pod… it's like a migraine of immeasurable proportions. You can see… everything, can hear everything and you could risk freezing or blowing something up with the sudden onslaught of power. It took Kara Danvers a whole teenage-hood to control her abilities and myself a hardcore month or so at a secret ARGUS facility gaining control of everything and even now…"

"Then you'll have to talk me through it," Kal stated defiantly, not fazed by this. His Green Lantern training would help, he was sure of it. "You did say at Christmas I was a hero with these powers in alternative realities… this 'Superman' person." Kal grabbed his ring and took it off, mentally telling the device what was needed – where the power was going to go.

"Yeah, but you were a baby when you…" Kara was still talking, but then she noticed what Kal had done, screaming his name in shock as she stared at the ring he had let fall to the ground. Cautiously she now picked it and looked up at Kal, still in his Lantern uniform. He frowned at her. He didn't feel any different.

"I'm…" Kal started, before wincing, a sharp throbbing pain started on the scalp and behind his eyes. It grew within seconds, being so painful he had to lean over to try and catch his breath. He could hear people, many people, so far away and so close too. He recognized the voice of Kara's father as he addressed some person call Cisco a few rooms away – he could also hear a woman telling off some 'Eileen', the mentioning of 'CatCo' being quite recognizable to his ears, but he could see… even with his eyelids shut he could see through the floor. He looked passed a small cuboid buried in the foundations to the Earth below, all the way to the magma flowing miles below their feet.

"Listen to my voice Kal. Concentrate on me." Kara's voice was suddenly clear in his head, so close and yet still mangled through all the other voices, all the people crying for help. "If you can harness your Lantern powers, you can do this." He felt pressure on his arm as Kara tried to reassure him. "Work through the pain, through the confusion, the voices, the x-ray vision and concentrate on me. You were born to be a hero… you can do this."

"Put… on… the ring!" Kal countered, aware it still wasn't on the finger of its new owner. Concentrating on the ring, and on Kara, things seemed to lessen. The voices far away were dulled and he could almost force his eyes to see the room he was in, and not everything else beyond him.

The moment she placed the ring on her finger though, he knew. Things suddenly got easier. He didn't know why, what mechanisms worked within the Lantern powers he possessed, but it gave him ease, being with a temporary owner. But it was still bonded to him, still part of his powers and, although he was starting to feel more powerful than ever before, he still felt like himself. Like part of the Lantern Corp. He hoped this fight was going to be worth it.

He took another sigh as he forced himself into a standing position, seeing Kara still in her Power Girl outfit as he realized it was the power itself that was transferred, not the look. "I'm good," Kal gasped as Kara frowned at him, concerned. "We can do this Kara," he reassured her. There was doubt in her face now, but he was going to do this for her. He could figure out his own stuff later. Plus, he really was starting to feel good with these powers.

"Let's kick some Power-butt," Kara smirked.

-Karry Prime-

The battle was quick, as battles go. Kal was easily able to harness the Kryptonian powers Kara normally had, and like her Krypton double, Kara Wells was easily able to take on the Green Lantern abilities. It saddened Kal, in a moment of peace between using his unusual laser vision and freeze breath, that neither Kara wanted to become a Lantern full time. One was kicking ass as a member of the Kryptonian council, while the other was a hero in her own right. Maybe there was a Kara, out there in the multiverse, who was a Green Lantern.

Kal could only hope.

Power Man had been defeated, dragged into something called the Speed Force by some creep in black, while Bizzaro was taken by Wonder Woman to who knew where. Kal assumed there was a place to keep baddie like her, and Diana knew about it. He had been impressed by Diana's fighting skills though, as he'd never really seen her in action – only witnessing her scuffle with fellow Amazonians on Themscyria to demonstrate her skills beforehand.

Now though Kara had led him back to their base, the Cortex, and Kara had to give him back his ring. Kal couldn't deny it was good to have the Lantern powers back – as he put on the ring, he felt the new Kryptonian abilities dull to the point of unfamiliarity. It was good to be back to normal, although he had liked the super strength, and smiled at Kara as she smiled weakly back. She must be feeling frail again, but her powers would come back, he knew it.

Looking beyond her, wondering if he should just leave or not, he suddenly felt winded. Like Power Man had punched him in the stomach as he saw her. She smirked as she introduced herself to Kara as one Lois Lane before pushing past her to address a stunned Kal herself, as she was prepared, pen and paper ready.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet." She reintroduced herself to Kal, who blinked in shock. "So, what do you go by?"

"Kal-El, of the house of El," Kal said, a little confused as to what was going on. He'd never been interviewed before, especially by someone as beautiful as this Lois. "But I am a Green Lantern if that's what you mean?" He tried, feeling a little weak and knowing it had nothing to do with his powers.

"Green Lantern. Hmmm. Not a bad name. How do you have these powers?" Lois asked, jotting things down in her notepad, not noticing Kal's confusion as he looked over to Kara, who was equally shocked and confused as she turned to talk to a darker woman who was biting her lip.

"I was chosen by the Green Lantern Corp.," Kal supplied to answer Lois's question, deciding to go with fact as he added on a more personal note, trying his best to compliment her: "and may I say, I have been to many planets and many places and even on my home world I have seen very few women as beautiful as you."

"Oh… well…" Lois finally looked up from her notepad to look at Kal, her cheeks reddening as she added: "You're not bad looking too." It seemed to have done some kind of trick though as her next words were said with less confidence, and more personification: "So, um… what was…? Oh yeah, home world. You're an alien?"

"A Kryptonian," Kal answered, a small smirk as he saw her vulnerabilities, not to mention the absurdity of the scene. If Alan was still around he'd be laughing at Kal right now.

"You look human," Lois mused.

"My species were around first. You look Kryptonian," Kal countered with a small grin. He was trying his best to get his interview around to his view, to keep control of the situation. "So, Lois Lane of the Daily Planet." He started himself, "Tell me a little about you. It's only fair since you were asking about me…" Lois smiled at this.

"I'm… I'm… Well, I'm a divorced mother of one," she started, biting her lip as Kal cocked his head a little, raising his eyebrow and smiling minutely at this.

"Motherhood is a great challenge and a privilege on my planet, you should be blessed to be a mother," Kal stated smoothly.

"I am blessed. My son is my pride and joy," Lois continued to smile at this.

"And this Daily Planet?" Kal asked now. He had all but forgotten about the battle he had just come from, or the battles yet ahead. He needed to recruit the Corp to take on the Harvesters, after all.

"It's a newspaper. Well, it's a website and a television broadcaster these days too, but it started off as a newspaper. I've been working there since I became a journalist twenty years ago," Lois stated, the pen and paper from her own interview of Kal long since forgotten.

"Twenty years? It doesn't show, Ms. Lane," he smiled pleasantly at her.

"Erm, Kal?" Kal looked beyond Lois to Kara beyond, she was smirking at him, although crouched slightly, to pet her dog Pow-E.

Kal smiled at her. "I'm sorry, Lois Lane of the Daily Planet, but my cousin needs me…"

"You're cousins?" Lois asked, intrigued now, but Kal didn't address her as he moved over to Kara and Pow-E – the dog wagging her tail at Kal's appearance, but remaining on the spot.

"Lois Lane of the Daily Planet is a very attractive woman," Kal pointed out.

"No kidding," Kara muttered.

"Pow-E's calmed down since she came here too," Kal moved to stroke the canine, who instead licked his hand and he chuckled.

"She's good," Kara muttered. "Look, Kal, I wanted to apologize. I wanted the ring for selfish reasons and it was wrong of me. I won't deny that teaming up with you is a dream come true though. Only in my memories of the other world…"

"I understand Kara," Kal patted her on the arm at this.

"Did I… Did I pull you from something though? When you arrived, you were… well, I just don't want you to go, but if I called you from an important meeting or something," Kara bit her lip at this.

"Now that you mention it, yes. There's… well, there's trouble coming to Krypton and my mother has requested the Lantern Corp to help," Kal stood now. Perhaps it was best to go?

"Anything I can do to help?" Kara asked, standing herself now.

"No. Your powers wouldn't work on Krypton, and I can't give you my ring again, or give you Alan's if you don't intend to be a Lantern for good," Kal stated.

"Well, okay, but there's a whole Justice Society here who could help…" Kara tried.

"Thanks, Kara, but we've got this," Kal smirked, turning to glance at Lois Lane, who was now in minute conversation with the other dark woman Kara had addressed earlier. He caught Lois's eye as she grinned then blushed, looking away quickly.

"Kal… Lois and you…" Kal turned back to Kara now, confused. "Never mind," Kara stated. "Just come back soon, okay?"

"Of course," Kal nodded, moving to touch his ring again and in a flash of green, he had left Kara and the rest of her team.

-Karry Prime-

"We must stop meeting like this," Kal joked as he appeared, less than twenty-four hours later, back at The Power Girl HQ. He expected to see everyone on her team, but was surprised to just find Kara with her sister and Pow-E. "What do I owe my appearance for?"

"We think Powie's pregnant," Jesse spoke up before Kara did. Kal blinked at this one, confused.

"Hi Kal," Kara stated glaring at her sister's forwardness. "Like Jesse said, Powie…"

"But she's not… compatible in the compatible-sense with canines on this Earth," Kal countered instantly, not knowing too much about Kryptonian canines, but enough to hopefully help. He glanced to Pow-E, who remained by her Mistress's feet, looking almost like her mother did when standing to attention by Kara Da-Ver.

"There's was a multiverse jump and another Kryptonian dog," Jesse spoke up. "Like we said, we think she's pregnant."

"Another Kryptonian dog? On another world?' Kal asked, his curiosity about the other worlds coming back at this mention.

"Krypto," Kara said, Kal frowning at the name. "Kara Allen's dog. First Kryptonian dog I ever met, actually. I went there for…" her voice faltered as her face reddened, blushing at her own reasoning. Kal cocked his head, intrigued now.

"Tell him," Jesse almost sang with a smirk.

"No reason," Kara glared at Jesse, "but they disappeared for a bit… and then Kara Allen distracted me with your kids," Kara said, not meeting Ka's eyes at this, and Kal had to blink, unsure what to say to that.

"Kids? Kara Allen? More than one Kara in the multiverse is with Barry Allen?" Kal asked, confused. Kara being with Barry seemed so odd, and it sounded like there was more than one universe where Kara and himself were raised on Earth, instead of Krypton. This didn't bode well.

"Every Kara we know – besides Alien Earth," Jesse said, waving her hand dismissively and making Kal frown again in shock. "She's with that Daxomite there... What's his name?"

"Mon-El," Kara supplied.

"King Mon-El?" Kal, the onslaught of information taking time to sink in.

"King?" Jesse and Kara said as one before Jesse added, impressed: "Go Alien Kara."

"Jesse…" Kara groaned. "Anyway, Kal, please, back to Powie?" Kara now tried.

Kal sighed at this but nodded his head. The alternate worlds having distracted him as Kara looked on, apologetically of her sister as Kal bent down to look at the canine, who gave him big, soulful eyes as she practically grinned at Kal. He didn't know what he was doing, but canines from Krypton were smart – if anything, Pow-E would tell him.

"Pow… how are you?" Kal started, to a yap from the dog as she moved forward and licked his face. "Have you been getting friendly with others of your kind?" She moved back at this, almost embarrassed at the question as Kal chuckled. "Do you think you're expecting?" He asked the canine, who looked up at her mistress, watching on in bemusement. Pow looked back to Kal and bowed her head solemnly. Kal smirked as he gave her a gentle pat on the head before standing up again to address Kara and Jesse.

"I think that says everything," Kal stated. "She is two years old in Kryptonian terms – a little bit older in Earth terms now – so she's no longer a puppy. It seems she's got on well with another of her kind. I wonder if she's bonded with him?" He thought aloud.

"Dogs can bond?" Kara asked curiously now.

"In some special cases, yes," Kal nodded. "Worth taking both soon-to-be mother and father somewhere, watch their behavior and you can tell. If they're bonded they're good, if not well then… at least you'll have the puppies."

"How many does Powie's kind usually have?" Jesse raised her arm at this, as if questioning in class.

"Anywhere between four and eight," Kal stated. "Pow-E's one of five, her mother was one of seven. It varies on the parents. Given they're both Kryptonian too, you can count on all the pups being healthy when born. I shouldn't expect the birth to be any different to your own dogs." Kal informed them.

"Awesome," Kara grinned. "I love Powie, but I want a puppy too!"

"You'll have anywhere up to eight puppies, you know!" Jesse countered, but Kara didn't listen as she moved forward and embraced Kal again. "Thanks for coming."

"I take it your powers are back?" Kal muttered into the hug as Pow-E yapped at the pair.

"Just about. Ms. Grant has published the Justice Society's actions already, hang on…" Kara pulled from the hug as she sped off, a moment later she came back with a newspaper clipping. He looked at the images of them in action – of him and Kara in action. "You're famous now," Kara spoke up. "Lois even contributed to an article. She asked about you." Kal looked up at Kara.

He didn't know what to say as he held the newspaper back to her. She reclaimed it. "I'm… pleased. But Green Lanterns… we're not supposed to… if the Corp hears about this." He didn't know quite how to word it. He had told the attractive Lois too much.

"Too late for that now," Kara frowned. Pow-E whined at her feet, feeling the tone change as Kal took a step back. "Wait!" Kara stopped him. "Before you get all judgmental… you mentioned yesterday there's trouble coming to Krypton. Well Cisco, our cool tech guy, he's looking into getting my powers working even under a red sun. I want to help, I need to help. And if he does… well, imagine all the Kryptonians suddenly with that power against any army. They'd be –"

"Unstoppable…" Kal muttered, biting his lip in thought now.

"I have to help," Kara insisted.

"I'll… I'll come back. I promise," Kal stated. His head was spinning now, imagining his friends and family on Krypton all with Kara's powers, able to stop the Harvester attack. The Daxomites could have similar powers too. King Mon would be so willing to kick the Harvester ass himself… It was a game changer.

"I'll call you. On the coin thing," Kara hesitated. "The moment Cisco succeeds. I'll call."

"Thank you," Kal nodded. "Keep Pow-E safe though. Until next time," he reached for his Ring again and vanished from the Cortex. He had a lot of thinking, and negotiating, to do now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really special chapter, which I hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Please leave a comment or a Kudos if you liked this. 
> 
> Karry Beta out!


	6. Puppy Round Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powie has has puppies! But what will Kara and Barry do with the litter? It seems the multiverse may come in handy to deal with this litter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally written as part of Karry Universe - I haven't gone through it in-depth to find out if works as well in Prime, so I hope it all makes sense here.

"Oh no you –!" a shout could be heard as there was an 'oomph' sound and a clatter. A door banged open and a small ball of fluff came hurtling down the corridor of STAR Labs, running as fast as it could – which was faster than the average puppy. A flash announced the arrival of Barry, looking winded as he stopped in front of the suddenly surprised pup who cocked its head as it skidded to a halt. "No!" Barry ordered the pup, at that same moment a much larger golden blur appeared behind it, and before the little dog could react, it's mother had carefully picked it up in her mouth and turned on her heel. Barry almost felt suddenly sorry for the pup at the look of surprise and shock at being caught by its own mother as she vanished around the corner.

Barry sighed to himself as he followed the Kryptonian dogs, coming back into the Cortex to see Powie putting her child back in its little pen with four of its siblings. Kara sat by the little pen, looking lovingly at the dogs as the one who had just escaped began play-fighting with another of its siblings. Powie trotted around the pen, glancing to Kara every now and then as one of other pups followed her mother around the interior of the pen. Powie, however, kept glancing to Jesse, who sat nearby with a pup curled in her lap.

"Not that I don't enjoy having six Kryptonian puppies," Barry spoke up as Kara looked over to him now, "but they're ten weeks old now. Kal said at ten it would safe enough for them to leave their mom and Powie agreed to that too at the time," he gave the adult dog a look who cocked her own head at him now, as if defying this decision she had made several weeks ago. It was true though, that once they had found out about Powie's pregnancy they had done all they could to contact the Green Lantern Kal-El; he had gifted Powie to Kara after all and while Jesse had a minor in Veterinary at Earth-2, even she didn't know how to deal with a Kryptonian dog's birth, or the shots they would need once birthed.

It had turned out that the special breeding that went into their universe's version of Kryptonian dogs, Powie was pretty much immune to all space-faring diseases, and under the influence of Earth's yellow sun, that was doubled happily. Of course, with Karry Earth's Krypto as the father, there was a slight doubt in whether this would factor in to the puppy's immunities, but after their birth it seemed pretty evident they had, at least, inherited their mum's medical history, if not her looks.

For instance, the excitable puppy who had escaped earlier had his mother's fur around his ears and part of his eyes, but the rest of him was pure white like his father. He even looked like Krypto. And then there was the pup in Jesse's lab; he too had inherited his father's color, but was entirely his mother in body; similar to the one who kept in pace with Powie in the pen – she too was her mother in body and father in fur, although she had yellow ears and paws.

"They are old enough, yeah," Jesse finally replied after a few moments of expectant silence, she glancing to her sister but both avoiding Barry's eyes now.

"Kara, you can't keep seven Kryptonian dogs," Barry now reasoned, knowing what was going on between the sisters.

"I know, I know… but Jesse has taken Phlox," she pointed out, indicating the puppy with Jesse.

"True, but even so, you can't keep six Kryptonian dogs. We need to find homes for them," Barry said, deciding not to point out that since Jesse was Kara's sister, Phlox would be living with the other dogs anyway.

"But," Kara said pouting now "look at Polly. She loves her mom." Kara pointed to the pup that had followed Powie around the pen and now was curled up next to Powie. She had already named the dog after T-Pol from Star Trek Enterprise; her favourite character from the unpopular show. "Are you cold hearted enough to split them up?" She now tried on Barry.

"Fine," Barry sighed as Caitlin laughed aloud at Kara's attempt to keep as many of the dogs as possible, "you can keep her, as you have Powie anyway, but no more, honestly Kara." He didn't sound strict, but he was trying to talk sense into Power Girl. He knew how much his girlfriend loved the puppies but knew seven dogs would be even too much for Kara to bare in time. "But the other need homes. Different homes. Owners."

"How are we even going to give them homes?" Wally asked, walking into the Cortex having heard the last part of the conversation. "We can't just give them to anyone on this Earth."

"Ah, key word," Cisco said, coming in with Vibe goggles in hand and a smirk on his face. "This Earth... We have access to other Earths, other worlds, all with friends on those worlds. Super-powered friends."

"So, like give one to Alien Earth Kara?" Kara spoke up; she felt a great fondness for that Kara, having gotten her memories of Krypton from her.

"Oh no," Cisco said right away. "I don't know when you last talked to her but Alien Earth Kara has enough on her hands with… you know what, never mind," Kara and Barry looked at each other but choose not to comment. Cisco obviously wasn't going to spoil them on whatever new friend or creature that Kara had gained since their last visit; they'll call that Kara later and find out. "Oh, but hey, did you guys know Laurel has a doppelgänger on Alien Earth who's…"

"Later, Cisco," Caitlin spoke up now, almost warningly. "And before you start giving puppies away, I think you have to talk to two people first." Everyone looked at her, wondering what she meant by this. "Karry Universe, guys! Krypto is the father after all. They have as much right to the puppies as we do."

"Has anyone even told those in the Karry Universe about the puppies?" Jesse now asked and was met by a very guilty silence at this. Powie yapped at the gang, obviously disheartened that Krypto hadn't even been informed he'd become a father yet. "Come on, Caitlin? Cisco? You two have had contact with your counterparts!"

"Emails about their Jesse, but that stopped months ago," Caitlin said. She had been worried about their Jesse, since she had been taking Velocity and Karry's Caitlin had contacted herself for advice, but knew their counterparts had their own lives to concern with before that of another universes'.

"And we were just updating the communication system," Cisco defended.

"So, no one mentioned that Krypto was a father to them?" Kara now said, rolling her eyes and meeting Jesse's indignant look. "I think it's time."

"Calling up Karry Universe," Cisco sighed, going to the communication system, and pushing the button for Earth 5.

Immediately, a vaguely familiar female voice was heard: "Hello. You have reached the Karry Universe. If you know the four-digit number of the party you want to reach, please dial it now. If not, please push zero."

The group paused for a moment as Cisco gaped to the room. "I'll have to have a word with my counterpart," Cisco said quietly. The communication system he had been sorting through wasn't perfect; he could only reach the one place where it was set up, such as Alien Earth's DEO or Mutant Earth's Smallville farm and so far for them, they'd had Caitlin switching the calls to other phones like the old switchboards, but apparently Karry Universe had figured out how to do it all automatically.

Cisco pushed zero, there was a momentary ringing and the female voice spoke again. "Hello Prime Earth."

"Who is this?" Barry had to ask now, the voice sounding familiar but not able to place it.

"Hello, creator doppelganger. I am Gideon," this caused a silence from the original STAR Labs gang as Caitlin and Cisco gaped at Barry.

"I think I need a word with my counterpart now," Barry muttered, not sure how he had made Gideon or what this meant for his duplicate's future.

"How may I help you?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah, we don't know the four digit codes," Cisco tried.

"I will send an email with them to you," Gideon said. "For now, who are you trying to reach. I can connect you."

"Kara," Kara Wells said right away.

"Hello Mrs. Creator's doppelganger. I will connect you to Mrs. Creator right away," Gideon said, causing even Kara to be slightly baffled, but then ringing was heard.

"How is it I made this system and they've already mastered it?" Cisco commented spitefully as the phone rang. After learning of Karry's Felicity's death, he had started to think that that Earth wasn't as perfect as he'd previously assumed, but he now was second-guessing this decision.

"Hello?" Kara Allen's voice was now heard and there was crying in the background. "Oh, hold on, sorry…" Kara Allen didn't even ask who it was. "Hey Nora," Kara Allen was now heard cooing, and the crying got louder. "Come on now, don't wake your sister." The crying lessened as Kara came back to the phone, her voice clearer again. "Hey sorry about that. Who is this?"

"The baby's has been born?" Kara Wells instantly said not answering this question. "Although sisters…?"

"Yeah…Technically babies. Twins," Kara Allen responded, not even phased about hearing her own voice. "Kara Wells, I assume?"

"Yeah, and you're on speaker so everyone else is here too," Kara Wells added. "What are their names?"

"Nora Lara Allen and Alura Felicity Allen," Kara Allen answered to a chorus of 'awws' from the ladies in the Cortex. "So, what's up?"

"Well… you're not the only one who's had babies," Barry now spoke up. "Powie left your world pregnant. She had six puppies just over two months ago…" There was silence on the other end. "Erm, Hello? Kara?" Barry tried after a few moments, glancing worriedly to Cisco now who shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Kara Allen said, her voice a little faint. "Just a little shocked. Six puppies?"

"We're keeping two," Kara Wells spoke up immediately, wanting her counterpart to know two were taken. "But the other four need homes and we figured you might have some ideas."

"Jason and Ella would never talk to me again if they did not get one," Kara Allen said right away. Kara Wells chuckling to herself at this though, agreeing wholeheartedly. "And maybe Karen… Livewire struck her the other day. A nasty hit, but ever the hero. She's just getting back to normal. Might cheer her up getting a puppy after a few days of being bored and recovering… If Aunt Astra will allow it."

"Well, we can bring them over," Cisco said.

"Give us an hour. Let me call everyone," Kara Allen said and the group agreed to it.

-Earth 5 / Karry Universe-

In the penthouse, Jason and Ella were jumping up and down, impatiently waiting for their Prime Earth friends to get there with the puppies. Lois was sitting in the kitchen with an almost-full glass of wine she poured after realizing it was a full-Kryptonian puppy they were getting, with all the powers and wondering how in hell she was going to deal with one. It was bad enough with the kids – Jason was proving strong these days, and with a puppy… She downed the glass whole and poured out another instantly. Clark was trying to calm his kids down.

Barry and Kara each had one of their kids in their arms and Krypto was sitting on the couch – he didn't seem too thrilled to learn he was a father. Karen was in the penthouse too; she was supposed to meet with Diana for training and her apparent surprise, but Astra had agreed to let her keep one of the puppies so she was getting her puppy first and heading to Watchtower after. Diana had understood and agreed to put the training off for a few hours, especially since she had just gotten back on her feet after Livewire.

There was a sudden whipping of air, stopping Clark's kids in their tracks as they squealed aloud. A familiar blue vortex formed out of thin air behind the couch and out came Kara Wells, Barry-White Two, Caitlin, and Vibe, each with a puppy in their arms, apart from Vibe – Caitlin had two puppies. Before anyone could say anything, the puppy Kara was holding leaped from her arms, yapping excitedly for the new location, and began to run around the room. There was a crash and Alura and Nora started to cry at the noise, and Barry-White Two groaned, handed his puppy to Vibe and ran, once more, after the frantic puppy.

It ended with Barry once again in pain on his back and the puppy about to run excitedly again, but Krypto stepped in and growled defensively at the puppy. The pup gave Krypto a yap and what could only be described as 'puppy-dog eyes' which usually worked to calm people down when he made them mad, but like with Powie, Krypto wasn't taking any excuse and continued to growl – this puppy had destroyed things in his home and scared Nora and Alura who he considered his to protect. Whether this little ball of fluff was his own fur and blood, Krypto wasn't having any of it.

The puppy didn't quite know how to react to his father, but Krypto had stopped him long enough for Kara Wells to pick him up. "Good dog," Barry White Two said to Krypto, standing up now. "I'm sorry about that…" He now turned to the Allens of this world smiling apologetically at the crying babies in their arms. Even though he had learned of Kara's pregnancy when his Kara had snuck off to this world those few months ago, he had yet to truly process that these kids were related to himself too, being the Barry of this worlds own. "This one is… Hyper, wild, insane." Barry now admitted of the wild puppy Kara Wells was struggling to keep in her arms. "He keeps breaking things."

"It's okay," Kara Allen said softly, rocking her kid and taking a look at all the puppies.

"You're not having that one," Lois said to her kids right away, having walked in with her wine glass the moment she'd heard the smashing. The kids moaned, clearly having liked the insane running and just the adorable-ness of this wild pup.

"Actually, if there are no complaints, I say we open a portal and ship this puppy to Mutant Earth," Barry White Two asked, having long-since decided this puppy needed that Earth's Kara more than his or Karry's.

"Is this because you don't like the Barry of that world?" Kara Wells sighed, giving Barry a look.

"Why don't you like Barry-White?' Barry suddenly asked his counterpart. He knew Mutant Earth was the one where their original Earth hopper came from and he had gotten along with that Barry right away.

"He left Central and moved to Kansas to be a farmer with Kara Kent," Barry White Two said, not wanting to tell another Barry of his foolish actions which lead to his own dad's death.

"Kara Kent?" Kara Allen asked, giving Clark a look who had to smirk at this information.

"I mean it's an odd choice but he's a good guy," Barry said, smiling at the fact that Barry-White found his Kara. "We owe him. A lot actually. If it weren't for him who knows what would have happened with the Reverse Flash." Barry-White Two choose not to say anything on this. That Barry was technically to this Earth what he was to Alien Earth and he would not argue about him with them.

"But the point remains we are not sending a puppy to Mutant Earth just because you do not like your counterpart," Kara Wells said.

"Actually, I agree with Barry," Caitlin said. "This puppy needs a lot of space to run around and they own a farm. It's got tons of room." The puppy's ears perked up at the word farm and he yapped.

"And Kara Kent is stricter than any other Kara's we've met. She can handle this puppy, and besides you've talked to Kal. Doesn't he deserve something to play with that he won't hurt?" Barry Whit Two said and Kara pouted.

"Hey, that's not fair, using Kal against me," Kara Wells said, pouting a little and glancing at Kara Allen. "Fine."

"Wait, Kal?" Clark spoke, barely able to stop his kids from running between the bemused Vibe and Caitlin, who's puppies were still up for grabs by them.

"On that world, you both got trapped in the Phantom Zone. You're like 12 there now," Kara Wells said to Clark, and Kara Allen had to smile at that. A world where she'd been able to do her job. That was something new, and she would so love to see this little Kal eventually.

"I think we should send the puppy to Kal," Kara Allen agreed.

"Maybe we should call them first?" Vibe asked. "Oh, we should have done this at STAR…"

"Why?" Barry asked, taking out his cellphone and dialing a number. "Gideon, call Mutant Earth."

"Yes, Creator," Gideon could be heard, making the Prime Earth gang look at them, and both Barry and Vibe knew they had to have words with their counterparts. The way they used Gideon and the communication system was something they needed to learn.

The phone kept ringing until it finally went off. No answer.

Vibe sighed and put on his goggles. "They are doing farm work," Vibe said. "Should have set up the system at STAR instead of their Smallville headquarters. You'd have thought with her superior hearing that Kara would have heard the phone regardless…" Both Clark and Kara looked at each other but said nothing. This other life seemed interesting. The puppy yapped again, clearly wanting to go to the farm now.

"Just open a portal and send him with a note," Barry White Two groaned, but received a glare at this from Kara Wells. "What?"

"Throwing a puppy through a portal and just hoping it ends up where you want it? Kryptonian or not that's animal abuse, Allen," Barry gaped at her as she turned to Cisco. "Send me over there now, keep a portal open. I'll only be a minute or two…"

Vibe didn't ague as he nodded to his Kara and reopened the portal behind them. Kara kept a firm grip on her wild puppy before jumping through the blue swirling vortex.

"Having troubles, Allen?" Kara Allen couldn't help but tease at Barry White Two as his face reddened.

"Kara's having a hard time letting go of these pups," Caitlin spoke up quickly, "so she's taking it out on Barry a bit…" Kara Allen nodded, knowing what this must have felt like for Kara Wells as she glanced to her Barry who had an awkward smirk on his face now.

-Earth 6 / Mutant Earth-

Kal was raking the soil for a new crop when an unearthly wind sparked his interest. He glanced around to see a swirling blue mass, easily recognizably as a portal thanks to the visits from the other Kara. He was shocked though, when Kara herself appeared from the portal holding… a puppy! He gaped at the thing with brown ears and a brown spot around the eyes which leaped at him from the other Kara's arms, knocking him over. The puppy licked his face, making Kal giggle before the puppy looked around at the field and started running off at super speed.

"Kara Wells?" Kal asked, glancing at the other Kara with a wide grin as he looked back to the puppy, now several fields away already.

"Hey Kal… is your Kara…? Oh." She saw the puppy being snatched up by her double, could see Kara Kent look her way and a second later, Miss Kent was in front of Miss Wells and Kal.

"What the hell?" Kara Kent said, the puppy now struggling in her arms, but she easily able to keep hold of it. "Is this a Kryptonian dog?" she now asked Kara Wells. "How did you…?"

"Kara Wells?" Barry Allen sped to the trio before Kara Wells could even talk, glanced to the puppy in his Kara's arms and the excited Kal before looking back to Kara Wells in shock. "Is that a dog?"

"Very observant, Stalker?" Kara Kent groaned dryly, clearly annoyed at this interruption, but Barry didn't let it bother him.

"You guys should really pay attention to your inter-dimensional phone line. We tried to call…" Wells stated, a little put off by her double's attitude, but knowing this was an interruption on their farm life as Kent raised an eyebrow. "Long story short, my Kryptonian dog Powie and the Kryptonian dog of the Karry Universe Krypto had puppies. I can't keep them all," she tried to hide her sadness at this as she ploughed on, "so we thought of giving this one to you."

"You're giving us a puppy…?" Kent muttered in somewhat confirmation, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah. He's a good boy though," the pup wagged its tail at this as she continued, "he's just a bit hyper…"

"Can we keep him?" Kal immediately asked his Kara as the pup finally freed itself from Kara Kent's grip, only to be caught by Kal who instantly hugged the pet; he glancing to Kara Kent, giving her the puppy-dog eyes, knowing she was the decision maker and definitely wanting to stay on this farm. "I'll take care of him, I promise."

Kara Kent paused, looking at her cousin and then smiled. "Fine. Okay."

"Yes!" Kal said and the puppy licked his face again. "Has he got a name?" Kent now asked Wells who couldn't help but grin at Kal's reaction.

"My Barry's been giving him a few colorful names since the birth but none have been able to stick, so I guess you can decide on something more permanent," Kara Wells admitted.

"Kryptonian dogs are smart." Kent nodded as she now turned to Kal. "Make sure he likes the name you give him," Kara warned her cousin.

Kal thought for a moment, his face scrunching up as he tried to decide on something spontaneously before he jumped excitedly. "Oh, what about El? You always say how important it is to honor our house and we can't use the name in public. Let him use it for him. El… Do you like it boy?" The newly named El yapped happily, springing from Kal's arms now and off down the field once more. Kal ran off after him.

"You still have to do your chores," Kara Kent yelled before turning to her double. "I knew about Krypto from Stalker here, but how exactly did you end up with a Kryptonian dog…?" Kara Wells hadn't told Kent about Powie in both of their encounters on this Earth – the first time her Barry's attitude to this Barry had took precedent, and the second time it simply hadn't come up.

"Answer your phone next time and I'll explain, but I really should be getting back," she indicated the portal still swirling casually behind her as Kent raised her eyebrow again. "Oh, and also you should talk to the Kara of Karry Universe sometime. She's a mom too …" Wells now added as she glanced to Kal a few fields off now.

-Earth 5/Karry Universe-

Vibe was having a hard time keeping the portal open for Kara, meanwhile Clark had let his kids at the three remaining puppies; Vibe had dropped his puppy on the floor when opening the portal for Kara Wells and Caitlin had let her puppies go now so the two kids were now playing with all three pups. One of the three though had backed away, scared of the kids it seemed, but Karen had come over. It was a boy puppy that look almost exactly like Krypto, only with brown paws and it had caught her eye as much as she had caught his.

Krypto had noticed Karen and the puppy's interaction and the pair seemed to be circling one another now, his interest momentarily piqued and keeping an eye on them, but Kara stopped him interfering with a look. He couldn't intrude in this. "He's testing you," Kara warned her clone. "You have to prove you're alpha. I did this with Krypto…"

The puppy growled at Karen at this, lighting up his eyes and Karen lit up hers. "Sit!" Karen ordered, giving the puppy a demanding look. The two remained almost glaring at each other for a few moments before the puppy backed down and then lay down, showing Karen his fluffy belly. He had submitted to her as his alpha and Karen grinned, going down to rub his exposed belly.

Meanwhile one of the two remaining puppies seemed to be getting along very well with Jason and Ella. She looked a lot like her mother only with white paws and a white patch on her chest. "This one, dad!" Jason stated, hugging the female puppy.

"Okay," Clark said giving Lois a look who nodded. She knew she wasn't getting out of this and this puppy seemed calm enough. Besides, the two were happier than ever hugging their new puppy. She put down her glass of wine.

There was a rush of wind and Kara Wells returned, the open portal snapping shut behind her as Barry White Two moved to her. "Did it go okay?" he asked; he had realized he'd been hard on her so was trying to make it up to her already.

"Kal called him 'El'," she responded though, smiling weakly at her double who grinned back at her with this. Barry-White Two put a hand on Kara's shoulder and she place her hand on his momentarily.

"Not very creative," Caitlin voiced thoughtfully.

"It's sweet they are honoring our house," Kara Allen said firmly. She was sitting on the couch and looked exhausted as all this went on before her. She'd been entertained by Karen and her puppy's game of alphas but now she just wanted a bit of peace. She now had both kids in her arms too, both asleep and completely unaware of what was going on around them.

The last puppy jumped up at this, yapping at the group, seeking attention. This puppy looked like her mother, only she was completely white. She nudged at Kara Allen, wanting to cuddle up with her and then looked over at the two of her remaining siblings. Krypto seemed nervous but Kara gave him a look. The puppy didn't seem dangerous as she sniffed at the babies and gently gave them a lick before cuddling with Kara as best she could. "What's with this one?" Kara had to asked smiling at the cute scene.

"She's a little shy," Caitlin answered. "She doesn't really like playing with the other dogs – prefers cuddling with humans, especially Kara, so she must recognize you as her. I would say you should keep her but I don't know how she would react to babies crying and you have Krypto…"

"And I think I know a Kara on another Earth who could use her," Barry White Two suddenly spoke. "One who is pining over her own Barry."

"Pining?" Barry asked as Kara Wells instantly understood who Barry wanted to give this puppy to.

"He's with his high school girlfriend… June Moone," Barry-White Two said, giving his double a look which Barry instantly translated. Barry-White Two had no clue who 'June Moone' was and neither did Barry.

"Never heard of her," Barry admitted aloud with a shrug.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one. Cannot figure out who that girl is," Barry White Two stated as his Kara gave him a look. "Not that I want to, but… Anyway, Kara Danvers could really use a puppy, if everyone is okay with that choice?"

"I love it," Kara Wells said, giving the other Barry and Kara a reassuring look. It was up to them. They had no clue about this Earth beyond the odd reference here and there, but her Barry had visited it twice and she'd even got to meet that version of herself once already.

"Huh? Oh," Barry said, realizing they were asking him for permission. "Sorry, I was distracted trying to…" Barry paused.

"I can hear your thoughts. I know you were trying to figure out if you went to school with this June," Kara Allen laughed, not at all mad about it. It's not like Barry could ever have romantic feelings for someone other than her and truth be told, she too was interested in this unknown bit of history. If her Barry and Barry-White Two didn't know a June Moone then she was worth considering looking up eventually. "And I think it sounds like a good idea. I mean having another dog is tempting but not right now, and this one seems to be needed elsewhere. Maybe if Powie and Krypto have more puppies in a few years from now…"

"Ooh, more puppies?" Kara Wells asked excitedly, smiling as the other three Prime Earth members groaned.

"Can you call SuperEarth?" Barry White Two asked Barry who nodded and called up Gideon again, this time to call SuperEarth.

-Earth 4 / SuperEarth-

Kara Danvers of SuperEarth was about to leave the STAR Labs DEO HQ when one of the Ramone brothers called out to her. Kara turned around to see Winn. "Phone call," Winn stated, holding up the cell phone. "It's the other Kara and Barry."

"Prime Earth Kara and Barry?" She grinned as Winn nodded. Kara Danvers took the phone. "Hey, been a while," she didn't even wait for them to speak as she addressed her other world friends and began to wander back into the Labs. "Are we ever doing that girl's night?"

"Definitely," Kara Wells said on the other end. "But that not why we called. We want to give you a gift."

"A gift?" Kara Danvers asked, intrigued.

"A Kryptonian puppy," Kara Wells couldn't keep the secret.

"I'm sorry I must have misheard heard you. You want to send me a what?" Kara Danvers asked, noticing her Aunt, sister, and foster father looking over at her in intrigue themselves.

"You heard me. A Kryptonian puppy," Kara Wells said.

"Are you joking with me?" Kara Danvers asked. "I thought they were all dead!"

"Technically not. I have one, Powie, and she and Krypto, that Kryptonian dog from Karry Universe, had puppies. We have one left without a home. Do you want her?"

Kara Danvers' mouth gaped open before she smiled. "Rao yes! Please, send her over." Kara Danvers tried not to squeal, almost not believing she was getting a dog.

"See you in a second!" Kara Wells responded and the phone disconnected.

A moment later and a familiar swirling blue portal opened before her and Kara's Prime Earth double appeared, holding a white puppy in her arms. "Hey," Kara Wells said, glancing around at Winn, Alex, Astra and Jeremiah. She still wasn't quite used to seeing her aunt and foster father alive, even on another Earth. Without another word though, she passed the puppy over to her double, who took the pup with a wide grin. The pup looked nervous, but thankful to still, somehow, be with Kara, her associated alpha. Kara Danvers smiled at the pet, then grinned at her double, loving this dog already.

"Thank you," Kara Danvers whispered.

"Erm, Kara? Our Kara…?" Alex spoke up, not sure what was going on with the puppy or the appearance of her sister's Prime Earth double.

"It's a Kryptonian dog," Kara Wells stated.

"I have a puppy." Kara Danvers added, just to confirm this.

Astra came closer to get a look. "She's beautiful," she smiled at another thing from their home world – even if it was from a different universe. "Dogs from our home world weren't as popular as some of the other creatures, but I always found them adorable. As did your mother…" she glanced at Kara Wells who was now giving her a strange look, but Astra didn't question this as she continued to her Kara: "What are you naming her?"

"Alura… No Lara. After Kal's mom," Kara said with a smile.

"Lara…?" Astra asked, curiously.

"After mom sent you away, and before Krypton… well, mom wasn't always there for me, but Lara always made time for her niece. It would be a nice way to honor her memory. I want to be here for Lara as her namesake was for me." Silently Astra pulled her niece into a hug – albeit a slightly awkward one with the puppy still in Kara Danvers' arms.

Silently, and with a nod to Alex, Winn and Jeremiah, Kara Wells took her leave, stepping back into the portal, which closed behind her. She hadn't expected to be a puppy delivery service today, but seeing her pups physically go to the homes of their choice was a closure she didn't realize she needed until just now.

-Earth 5 / Karry Universe-

"She named her Lara after your mom," Kara Wells said the moment she appeared back in the room with the others and addressing Clark at this.

"You guys aren't creative name-givers," Caitlin said.

"I don't know… El after the family name and Lara after Kal's mom," Barry-White Two reasoned, his Kara now raising an eyebrow at this comment. He wasn't going to go back into her good books that easily.

"What are the names of the two puppies you kept?" Kara asked her Prime double however, intrigued.

"Jesse has one and named him Phlox and mine is Polly after T-Pol." Kara Wells stated.

"Phlox, T-Pol?" Barry asked, confused. "Those are weird names."

"They are named after characters on Star Trek Enterprise," Kara Wells said, doubt now in her voice at this lack of knowledge toward this show and making Barry and Kara Allen look at each other in confusion.

"Star Trek Enterprise? Is that what you guys call the first series or something, because I haven't really watched that one…" Barry tried.

"No. It's the fifth Star Trek series," Kara Wells now defended.

"That's not a Star Trek series. Or at least, not of this Earth," Barry shrugged.

"What?!" Vibe jumping up upon hearing that. "Name all the Star Trek series and the number of seasons!" He now demanded of Barry.

"Well, the original series is three season… then there's The Next Generation, or TNG, which has eight seasons…"

"Eight?!" Cisco and Barry White Two exclaimed together.

"Yeah," Barry said, slightly amused at this reaction.

"Deep Space Nine," Clark joined in.

"Oh yeah, DS9," Barry now added in almost forgetting the most unpopular Star Trek of the bunch.

"Six season." Clark continued. "Well, five and a half. The last season was barely a half season with only like ten episodes to finish off storylines."

"Voyager had ten," Barry continued now. "The most popular Star Trek there was really. They made movies on the crew after the series was over. Them and TNG together… Oh, and then there was Star Trek Titian with six seasons."

"What was Titian?' Vibe asked, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Riker and Deana on their own ship," Barry said.

"We need to set up inter-earth Netflix's," Vibe said, a wicked grin on his face as he added. "You guys are having a new Star Trek season soon, right?"

"Star Trek Discovery?" Barry asked as Vibe sighed happily.

"At least you're not getting something different, although…" before he could finish his thought, the elevator open and in walked Henry Allen.

"Whoa," Henry said, stopping at seeing two Kara and two of his Barry. He didn't quite realize Caitlin and Vibe were different to the ones he knew. "Earth Hoppers?" Barry and Kara nodded as Barry White Two stared at his dad, his face pale and Kara Wells took his hand, all pretenses of annoyance to him now gone. "Okay… well I wanted to know something. Seems kind of inappropriate now, but anyway, you two own the rights to your symbols and superhero name, right?" The two nodded, surprising the Prime Earth group. "So how can shops use the names for drinks?"

"They have to put a request to Hero Corp and once accepted we get a certain amount for each drink sold. Why?" Kara asked.

"Oh… No reason," Henry said airily now, coming up and kissing his granddaughters. "Love you two. Now I know, that, I'm going to go…."

"Hey are our counterparts at STAR?" Vibe asked, pointing at Caitlin as he did.

"You two aren't…?" Henry did a double take at this.

"They should be,' Barry said now. "They rarely seem to go anywhere else."

"Can we catch a ride?" Cisco asked Henry Allen, who was still slightly flustered at they being Earth Hopper too, but he nodded as Caitlin and Vibe followed him back into the elevator.

"Is it me or has your dad been acting weird lately?" Kara Allen asked Barry who shrugged. "Well, weirder than usual," Kara Allen added with a loving smirk. She loved Henry Allen; ever since she'd first met him in prison all those years ago, she could see so much of Barry in him. He was as quirky as his son at times. The perfect father-in-law, even with Joe.

"You never faced a Zoom, did you?" Barry White Two finally asked, and Barry shook his head, confused at this. "I'm surprised your mom's not alive too." He now mumbled darkly, making Barry look at him in shock.

"His dad was killed by Zoom," Kara Wells told the two, feeling this needed to be explained. "It's why Barry and Mutant Earth's Barry didn't get along. They had similar histories up until Zoom but then veered off on different paths…"

"One with an arrogant Barry Allen and other without either of his parents." Barry White Two muttered, slumping on a chair as Kara Wells gave him a look and Barry and Kara Allen shared a glance; even Jason and Ella looked over to Barry White Two at this, but they didn't seem too concerned as they were still playing with their puppy.

"Can I hold one?" Kara Wells suddenly asked, knowing there wasn't a way to get her Barry out of this funk for a bit and now interested in her double's children. With the puppies, she hadn't really had look at Nora or Alura Allen, but now she wanted to hold one. She had been wanting to see them since her last visit here when they'd still been in Kara Allen herself.

"Sure, just be careful," Kara Allen said. "Alura is in the Supergirl shirt and Nora in the Flash." Kara Wells gently took Alura, who fidgeted a bit at the move but settled down. "You want to hold Nora?" Kara Allen now glanced cautiously at Barry White Two.

Much to Kara Wells' shock, her Barry smiled, his counterpart's kids getting him out of his funk quickly as he took the baby who started to cry a little. "Just rock her… She shouldn't be hungry and we changed her diaper before you came," Barry instructed his counterpart who took the advice, bouncing her on his knee gently.

"Well, I got to go. Diana is waiting for me," Karen spoke up, and smiled at Kara Wells. "Next time, maybe, I can come to your world? Let Junior see his mom again."

"Junior?" Kara Wells asked as she rocked Alura, smiling at the baby and then up to Karen. "Why Junior?"

"Krypto Junior," Karen said, and Junior barked happily, Krypto giving the two a look.

"Hah, yeah, I'd love you to see our world. It's not… well, as long as Astra and Kara here allow it." She felt a great affinity toward Karen – after all, it was just the toss of a coin that she herself wasn't Karen, or Karen wasn't herself.

"Thanks! Come on." Karen instructed Junior, the pair moving over to the balcony. She picked up the dog, who had yet to master flight – none of the puppies had realized they could yet, Barry White Two had noted thankfully – and the two flew off.

"Ja, Ella," Kara Allen called over. "What are you naming your puppy?"

"Musty," the two yelled together. They had been happily playing with the puppy who barked at her new name.

"Musty?" Lois asked, curiously, wondering where her kids had come up with this name.

"Yes Musty," Jason said not really giving an answer as to how he got the name as the trio continued to play.

Clark chuckled. "They are kids Lois. They don't need a reason," Clark said and Lois giggled her agreement.

"Well, I think it's time we go home," Lois then said shrugging off the name. "I have an early morning interview tomorrow." Lois went over and kissed both Alura and Nora before hugging her Barry and Kara.

"Mind watching the kids?" Clark suddenly asked the two Barrys and two Karas, knowing his wife needed some alone time first, before the kids and their new dog came home. "I'll be back for them soon," Clark added, and Kara Allen nodded as Clark took his wife and flew away, leaving the kids to play with their new dog.

The two Karas and Barrys looked at each other. With Cisco and Caitlin wanting to check out STAR they had some time to kill before the Prime Earth gang went home. That was when Alura started to cry. "Oh, Rao, what do I do?" Kara Wells asked her double, unsure, and Kara Allen took her daughter to take care of her.

-Karry Prime-

On Karry Universe, Karen flew to Watchtower and used the hand-scanner to get in. "Diana!" Karen yelled happily with Junior running next to her. Diana was in the training room. "Look at… Who's that?" Karen paused, noticing the girl with Diana in the room already training. She looked like a mini-Diana, even wearing a similar outfit to Diana's Wonder Woman one. For a second she thought the girl was a clone of Diana's like she was of Kara.

"Karen, this is my little sister Donna," Diana introduced as the girl stopped her training and came over. "Donna, this is Karen."

"Hello," Donna said, holding out her hand which Karen took.

"I feel it's time you can test your skills with someone of equal power and similar age," Diana informed Karen. "So, from now on the pair of you will be training together. Mock battles as well."

"Cool!" Karen said, thinking Carter would want to meet Donna. "Nice to meet you, but just so you know, I'll win every time."

"In your dreams," Donna said with a smile.

"For today we're taking it easy. You're still just recovered, Karen," Diana said, cutting off the girl's banter.

"I'm fine now!" Karen quickly tried to tell Diana. She was getting annoyed of people trying to take it easy on her after her encounter with Livewire. If she was going to be taken as a serious superhero one day, attacks like the one she had faced would become regular, after all.

"Of course," Diana nodded, although not sounding convinced. "Oh, and nice dog." Junior barked at the compliment.

-Karry Prime-

On Karry Universe, Cisco let his counterpart and Caitlin's counterpart into the Lab when they showed up. "Welcome back Vibe! Care for round two in the naming competition?" Cisco asked with a smirk and Vibe smirked back.

"Hydroman, not H2-No, but later we need to set up and inter-earth Netflix or some type of entertainment system," Vibe said to a raised eyebrow from his double. "Our Star Treks are different."

"On it," Cisco said immediately, not needing any further explanation, and the two Ciscos ran to the computers.

"Boys…" Caitlin said, smiling at her Prime Counterpart. "Well I didn't expect you to show up."

"Honestly, I wasn't going to – I had bad experiences with Earth Hopping, as I told you – but they convinced me to come along," Prime Caitlin said. After Fake-Jay/Zoom, she hadn't been too keen on leaving her Earth, even with Vibe at the helm, but still, it was nice to see her double. Especially since the last time she'd encountered a double of hers it had been a very different experience – and she'd seen that version's death. "This is weird though," Prime Caitlin said, looking Caitlin up and down. They were even in the same clothes! Although Karry's Caitlin had a lab coat over her attire, making it a little easier to tell the pair apart.

"No weirder than growing up a twin," Karry Caitlin said, shrugging it off, used to seeing someone who looked exactly like her.

"You have a twin?" Prime Caitlin asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Crystal. You don't?" Karry Caitlin said. In a weird way, it was nice to have a normal looking double of hers around. And one that acted saner than Crystal ever had.

"Although she now looks like Elsa from Frozen and has the same ice powers… and tried to kill Caitlin," Cisco said, causing Vibe to stop in his tracks and stare shocked at his double.

"Killer Frost?" Caitlin asked her double now, suddenly moving her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Karry Caitlin asked, realizing Prime Caitlin did not have a twin but intrigued on how she knew about Killer Frost.

"Long story," Vibe said, glancing at his Caitlin as he added, "did it get colder in here?

"Probably all the talk on Killer Frost," his Caitlin dismissed quickly. "Anyway, I wanted to know how everything with Jesse is going," Prime Caitlin said as Vibe shrugged and got back to work. "You stopped emailing."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that, but, well…" Caitlin brought Prime Caitlin to where Jesse was still comatose. "She's in a speed-force coma… but it's fixed the Velocity stuff."

"How did you pull that off?" Prime Caitlin asked, stunned now.

"Accidentally," Karry Caitlin said and Prime Caitlin nodded. "Well, Barry struck Jesse with one of those lightning tosses… Now we just have to wait. She's coping well though."

"Luckily, I know a little on speed-force comas," Prime Caitlin said with a smirk. "I suppose you do too, but our individual experiences may be vital in helping Jesse out now. I may know something your Eobard Thawne never told you about. Let me help you. I'll also get our Jesse to send over some files."

"Sure. Gideon!" Caitlin suddenly called, causing Prime Caitlin to jump at the sudden use of that robot interface again. Gideon still existed in the Gideon Room back on Prime Earth, but neither herself, Vibe or Barry had called upon her in the past year or so. She brought back bad memories.

"Yes, Caitlin?" the Gideon voice was heard in reply.

"Call up Prime Earth. We need to talk to their Jesse."

"Yes, Mrs. Raymond-Snow," Gideon said.

"I forget you and Ronnie…" Prime Caitlin now added quietly. She was technically Mrs. Raymond herself, but the word 'widow' was stuck steadfast to her name, unlike this Caitlin's.

"You got off lucky," Karry Caitlin responded, suddenly darkly as Prime Caitlin did a doubletake and her double sighed. "He's a complicated man, Ronnie… he doesn't want kids. I mean we're talking about it, but he's obsessed he's going to pass on the meta gene to a potential kid. He's agreed to adoption at some point, but he's also scared he's going to leave the child father-less when Stein dies…"

"Is Martin ill?" Prime Caitlin asked suddenly concerned.

"Not at all, but he's not a young man like Ronnie. If he dies, Ronnie dies… and before you mention finding someone else compatible, like you ironically did for your Stein, Jax is no longer compatible being his own meta, Firehawk, and that other guy… well, there isn't anyone compatible. At least not yet."

"I need to come over more often. We need a sisterly chat," Prime Caitlin said, pulling her double in a sudden hug at this. She wondered if her Ronnie would have had the same thoughts – before the Particle Accelerator explosion, she and Ronnie had had that chat and both were very much keen to have kids, but neither had had that talk when he'd come back to her life as one half of Firestorm, and now he was long dead. It was kind of nice to know maybe things with him would have not been so perfect.

"We need to have a long talk," Vibe said to his counterpart, having overheard some of this as Cisco rolled his eyes at his double. "But first you need to tell me more about what you've done to the inter-earth communication system and how the hell your Barry made his own Gideon!" He hadn't forgotten that he wanted to know how his counterpart manipulated the communication system the way he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the cutest chapter either Millie and I have written, so I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Please comment or leave a Kudos, thank you.
> 
> Karry Beta out.


	7. The War of Krypton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since Kara heard from her cousin, Kal-El, but when he finally comes back to Earth to ask for her help, the reason for his absence becomes clear. There's war on Krypton, and Power Girl and The Flash may be needed to turn the tides...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set after Sliders 1, but you don't need to read that to understand the start of this.

-On Krypton-

"The time has come," the Kryptonian official stated as Kara moved over to Barry. "We know what we must do," she was joined by some high ranking Kryptonian military officials as she spoke. "Take these to your ranks," the official handed over several spheres to the officials. "We can beat them."

That was when Barry and Kara got their first view of the alien threat they were facing because, storming down the corridor, seven-feet-tall, with a full suit of armor and waving tentacles, gun in hand, was something thoroughly un-Kryptonian.

"I've got this," Power Girl stated, moving forward and letting loose with her x-ray vision, it easily slicing through the creature's armour. The thing screamed but didn't stop; pulling its large gun up, it fired at Kara, but the laser beam that shot from the weapon did no damage to her, or the suit. The Flash now ran forward, grabbing the gun from the thing that didn't even know he had sped to it. He turned the gun on the alien and fired, the creature falling over backward, collapsing onto the floor.

Power Girl and The Flash took a sigh before high fiving one another and turning to see the Kryptonian military generals looking on in surprise and shock.

"Any questions?" Kara asked with a smirk.

-One Week Previously-

A rip in the fabric of space opened just outside a familiar warehouse facility. A woman in white garments and blonde hair stepped out as she shook herself off. It was Sara Lance.

"Central City?" She sighed to herself as she recognised the place. She should have known she would end up here. "I've got to find my Cisco to send me back to Platinum…"

"White Canary?" A voice in her earpiece suddenly came to life. It was Winn.

"Here, Big Brother," she called him by his code name.

"Where did you go? The last I knew, you had to sign out. You've been gone two days! I couldn't even track you…" he sounded concerned, causing Sara to raise a hand to her face in annoyance.

"Long story. Can you locate Vibe for me? Would be easier than hitchhiking back up to Platinum Flats," she now asked.

"Why are you in Central?" Winn countered.

"Another long story. Just get me Vibe, please." Sara stated.

"On it," Winn chimed up. "In a warehouse about a mile east from you. They're working out of it for the moment," Winn spoke up.

"Canary out," Sara responded, pressing a button on her earpiece to switch Winn off as she moved.

Reaching the warehouse about five minutes later, Sara was surprised to see it guarded, but was let through without question. It was easy then to find where Jesse, Wally, Cisco, Barry and Kara were.

"Cisco!" She yelled, causing him to jump. "You left me on Mutant Earth!" Cisco turned around, shocked as he looked at Sara. They had only recently come back from their ordeal with Echo and Tremor, the latter of which was trying to kill Ciscos across the multiverse. Her Cisco had been there on the adventure, and helped return other Earth versions of her friends once the ordeal was oer, but had forgotten about her. "I leave to go to the bathroom and when I come back, only their Cisco and Caitlin are there."

"Oh… Err…" Cisco said, suddenly nervous. "We had that Millie Allen to find a home for."

"She stayed on that Earth. They told me that," Sara said, crossing her arms, annoyed and not buying the excuse on why she had been forgotten.

"Okay, fine, I forgot you were there," Cisco sighed, as Kara tried not to giggle behind him. "You could have just stayed and chilled out on a beach somewhere. Aruba's nice this time of year…" Sara glared at them. "Okay, okay! Why don't I send you home?" Cisco put on is goggles on as Sara rolled her eyes.

He outstretched his hand and behind her another blue rip opened. Without another word, she stepped through it and back to her new home. Platinum Flats.

-PowerFlash-

A week later and Cisco sat in the converted warehouse.

With the impending reopening of STAR Labs, they had converted the warehouse STAR Labs owned in Central City into the new ARGUS Facility – as ARGUS had temporarily taken over STAR for a few months previously. Now STAR was having an overhaul in time for its grand reopening next month and Team Power Flash had obtained a room and medbay in the warehouse for themselves and their costumes until they could relocate to the new STAR Labs, with its closed-off Cortex and basement for the team.

Even the metas in lockup in STAR were now in the warehouse, under ARGUS lockup, protection and rehabilitation. Even now, Shawna Beez had been released into the public once more, reformed and doing good. Although Lyla Diggle was keeping a close eye on her.

Now though, Cisco was alone and bored, despite directing The Flash, Power Girl and even Power Dog on their latest chase in Central – since their relationship had been established, Kara's job had settled down and Barry had since made the first public announcement of his official takeover of STAR Labs – and even keeping tabs on Quick and Silver over in National City.

Wally and Jesse, although with their lives still in Central, had now moved their superhero business over to the next city, National, to be their salvations since Central has Flash and Power Girl. The city was taking well to their new speedster heroes, with Siobhan at CatCo calling them the Fast Couple, along with Quick Pup – Jesse's own Kryptonian puppy, who kept to the ground on most occasions and even wore an outfit much like Jesse's. Cisco had made the outfit, along with Powie's Power Dog costume. It had been a fun afternoon, that.

A bark from Kara's other Kryptonian puppy, who had been napping in her basket, alerted Cisco to something being wrong, and, as he turned in his chair to face the puppy, he paused as a green light emanated throughout the room.

"Guys?" Cisco said into his headset. "I think you need to get back here…"

Kal-El, in full Green Lantern outfit, stood before Cisco now, a worried expression on his face as the puppy, Polly, now sniffed at his feet, intrigued by the familiar smell.

There was a gust of wind and Barry appeared, in full Flash outfit to take in Kal, who hadn't yet spoken as Barry looked to Cisco and sighed. "Kara's not going to like this," he muttered.

"I didn't respond to her call," Kal stated to Barry. "I can explain."

"You better," Barry stated, not warm to Kal as he vanished once more in a gust of wind, leaving Kal and Cisco alone once more with the dog.

"She's not happy with me, is she?" Kal asked with a sigh.

"Considering I spent ages making and testing various tech to allow Kara's powers to work under red sun, I'm surprised I'm not cold shouldering you too. Everything is in storage. Kara thought you'd died, Kal," Cisco stated, in earnest now. It was true he and Kal hadn't really spoken before, but he knew enough about Kal-El to know who this was and why he was here. He deduced Kal had been keeping some sort of eye on his cousin too, to come here instead of STAR Labs.

"I didn't want her to risk her life against the Harvesters," Kal shrugged. "The Lantern Corp –"

"Needed help," Kara had turned up, arms crossed and in full costume as she looked over Kal. Powie was by her heel and wagged her tail at Kal's appearance, despite her mistress's feeling of unease toward him. "I was happy to offer that help, but it turns out you didn't need it. Why are you here Kal?"

"Because I'm hoping you're not mad at me enough not to help now," Kal sighed. "We thought we could handle it. We had a plan. I didn't want to endanger you, but it's got bad, Kara. The Harvesters are attacking left right and centre. We've managed to evacuate most of the minors off Krypton and Daxam, but they overpowered us. Not even the support of the Lantern Corp is helping," as he spoke, there was another gust of wind and Barry had turned up again. He had brought Caitlin with him too; she looked a little flustered but happy to be there as she glanced at Kal.

"If you'd have just answered my call to start with," Kara muttered, biting her lip at this information.

"I was… busy," Kal avoided her eyes at this, glancing at Powie instead. "And like I said we had a plan. I couldn't leave. We thought it would work. It failed. Now I hope you have a plan."

"Of course," Kara pursed her lips and crossed her arms as Cisco, Caitlin and Barry looked on in silence.

"My Kara doesn't hold grudges," Kal muttered at the attitude and Kara couldn't help but smirk at that.

"That's not a trait all Karas share," Cisco pointed out making the group look to him. "One of the new worlds in the system… okay, not the place," Cisco fell silent at the look Kara and Kal were giving him now. He'd mention it later, when the situation wasn't so dire.

Kara smirked now at Cisco, which turned to a smile at Kal as he brought her into a hug. "I don't hold grudges," Kara whispered as Kal put his arms around her. "Just don't do that again."

"Okay," Kal said deciding not to mention the Kryptonian tradition of honour that might have this other Kara holding a grudge. He was forgiven. That was what mattered.

"Cisco…" Kara stated, turning to him after breaking off from the hug. "Tell him what you've got."

Cisco couldn't help but smirk at this instruction, jumping up as he moved over to Kal-El and taking him by the shoulder. He didn't resist. "Solar bombs, man," he stated simply. "Filled with yellow sun energies, these bombs are harmless to both parties, but should allow any Kryptonians in the vicinity to have temporary access to the power Kara has on this Earth. Daxamites, too, could benefit from it. Imagine," Cisco waved a hand in front of their faces, "hundreds of Super Kryptonians taking on this… Harvester army. You'd be unstoppable."

"That's… Impressive," Kal nodded, shaking Cisco off his shoulder.

"Took inspiration from that vampire movie. The one with Hugh Jackman. There was this cool solar bomb that wiped out a whole mansion of vampires," Cisco smiled pleasantly.

"I have no idea what vampires are," Kal muttered giving Kara a look.

"We'll have a movie night someday," Kara said with a smirk.

"But it's only temporary," Caitlin spoke now moving on from the vampires. "And your Kryptonian friends will be left unharmed after it."

"But importantly, it will be hard for them to  _be_  harmed when with the power," Kara spoke. "And if they are, they should have a good healing time compared to normal." Kal smiled at her enthusiasm now.

"I developed them months ago. Put them in storage when you didn't come on Kara's previous call, but Barry, if you –" before Cisco could finish, Barry had sped off, returning only seconds later with a large sack. He looked almost like Santa Claus in his red outfit too, but he silently handed the sack to Cisco, who took out the small sphere. It looked to be made from aluminium, and although Kal hadn't held them yet, they felt warm to the touch.

"I also made this…" Cisco rooted in the bag to pull out a small box as he turned to Power Girl. Opening it, Kara was curious to see two metal wrist bands and a similar-looking dog collar, of comparable design to the solar bombs he had plenty of. "This idea I stole from Karry. Well sort of. I was telling Karry Cisco about what I was doing when we were updating a system and he mentioned on their Earth their Astra wears a red sunlight bracelet to take away her powers."

"Seen it," Kara said with a frown, not letting Kal react to Astra being alive on another Earth. "Hate that they do that to her."

"Well we figured there was no reason the idea could not work in reverse," Cisco said moving the subject back on track. "Yellow sunlight bracelets. Solar bracelets. Solar collar. With power in them for two to three Earth days. Should give you, Powie and Barry plenty of time on Krypton to help…"

"…and Barry?" Both Kal and Barry spoke up as one then gave each other a look.

"Yeah, Barry's going with. I thought you knew, Bar?" Cisco asked, confused on Barry's confusion.

"I… well," Barry looked around at the expectant looks on everyone else's faces. "I suppose. But why do I need a bracelet thing? My powers aren't solar-originating."

"True, but if a yellow sun can turn a Kryptonian into a superhero, we don't know what a red sun can do to a human. I need to speak to other worlds about that, but not had the chance. But Barry, your skill is your speed; if that's taken away, or something else given, it could very easily throw you off. Cait and I won't be around to give you instructions in your ears this time. The yellow sun bracelet will be enough to keep you Earth-bound on a non-Earth planet," Cisco took a breath at this.

"Oh," Barry didn't know what else to say at that. He never having thought a red sun could give them powers, but they truthfully didn't know.

"When you get back I need to check you two over, make sure you have no residing affects," Caitlin offered. It seemed she had been ready for this for months too.

"Okay. So, what exactly are we facing?" Barry asked, unprepared to go to another world, but keen to try something new.

"Harvesters." Kal stated, as if this alone should have made sense to the room.

"Sorry. No. Not heard of them," Kara stated, shaking her head. "I mean you told me about them last time, but beyond that, I've not heard of them."

"Really? I thought you had another Kara's memories?" Kal asked giving Kara a look at this.

"I do, but there were no Harvesters in that universe. Or at least they weren't called that," Kara shrugged.

"Oh. Well, they're these three feet tall… aliens," Kal started, to a scoff from Cisco at the size, "who have armour which makes them seven or eight feet depending on their rank." Kal asserted, shutting Cisco up at that. "They're thuggish but smart at the same time. Cockroaches of the universe, they're known as, because they infest any planet or system they set their eyes on. They destroy the capitals of the planets, or the highly-populated areas at least, and turn the rest of the populace to slaves. They burn up the resources, leaving the planet a husk of what it was and move on. Anything to cause death and destruction."

"Why Krypton and Daxam?" Kara asked, horrified to hear this.

"For years, my Kara and the Kryptonian High Council have been trying to keep the Harvesters at bay, finding ways to keeping them away. At one point my own father tried to trick them into the Phantom Zone, to be lost and to keep the universe safe, but they always come back, or in this case were one step ahead. Dad survived, but barely." Kal sighed.

"So, we stop this army and then what, they come back stronger and better than ever?" Barry thought.

"No. We stop them and that's it. We wipe the Harvesters out of the universe once and for all. Any that come back, well, the Green Lanterns may start taking note of them," Kal couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Wow. Okay. So, defeat an alien menace then home in time for tea," Cisco smirked, sitting down again and toying with the solar bomb he'd removed earlier.

"Jesse and Wally good to help out here?" Barry looked back to Cisco at this.

"The Legends can cover. I'll talk to Ray," Caitlin smiled at this, referencing the time-locked Legends, currently residing in Central but not up to much. It was just Firestorm, Atom and Nate Heywood now, but they were recruiting. It seemed weird having a vigilante like Ray in city of proper superheroes, but it worked when either National or Central required backup.

"How do we get to Krypton?" Kara asked Kal now, nodding to Caitlin at her Legends comment.

"You literally hang on tight," Kal held out both hands. "It gets bumpy."

"I suppose we don't have time to think about this?" Barry asked now, unsure whether he was joking or not.

"Mr. Allen, the planets of Krypton and Daxam are on the edge of a knife – one wrong move or delay and everything falls apart; both planets die. That's a lot of parent-less refugees too. We can't split up families. We need you. We need Power Girl and The Flash, and those solar bombs." He nodded to the sack as Powie whined at his feet. "Yes, and Power Dog," he smirked, crouching down to ruffle the fur on her head. Powie rubbed against Kal's leg happy to have him back. She had missed him for a while.

"Okay then," Barry stated, taking one of the bracelets from the box Cisco had put on the nearby desk and putting it on. It felt warm, but there was nothing different or unusual about it. In a heartbeat, Kara has the other one on and was putting on Powie's taking off her normal collar to do so.

"You literally throw it to the ground," Cisco tossed the solar bomb he was handling to Barry. "The higher impact, the more light and more energy for the other Kryptonians."

"So, you need some height for that?" Kara smirked as she picked out a bomb from the bag. "I think I can do that." She tossed the sphere over to Barry at that. "Ready Barry? Powie?"

"As I'll ever be," Barry sighed, tying up and hitching the bag over his shoulder. Powie was giving Polly, her pup, a licking as Kara moved over and couched by the pup.

"I'll be back in a few days. You be good to Auntie Jesse, okay?" The pup yapped at her, licking her nose as Powie nudged her playfully in the basket.

"These spheres better survive the transport," Barry added to Cisco while Kara said her goodbyes; Cisco though, shrugged. It was too late to test that.

Kara moved to one side of Kal, picking up Powie to allow her the transport, while Barry took position on the other side of the Lantern. "See you in a few days, I guess," Barry muttered as Kal grabbed hold of them both.

"Good luck," Cisco and Caitlin said as one as green light overwhelmed the superheroes, and Kryptonian, and suddenly Barry felt like he was being pulled through drainpipe, head first, as he tried to scream, but couldn't.

-PowerFlash-

Barry wretched as Kara held on to Kal for support and the man chucked. "First time can be a killer," he muttered. "Especially as we're not strictly allowed to take others with us on teleport, but tough times and all…"

"Kara Wells?" A female voice spoke as Kara shook herself off, dropping Powie to the floor, to see the brunette moving toward her. She looked stressed, like she hadn't had time for anything in the past few days, but also felt extremely familiar. Like family. "Is this them, Kal?" She asked the Lantern but her eye not leaving Kara.

"Yeah Kara. This is… well, you," Kal stated as Kara realized who the woman was. It was her! Kara Da-Ver. She too had a golden retriever by her side, and Kara Wells realized this was Powie's mother, who cocked her head as Powie moved over to lick her snout. Powie's mom gave a bark and rubbed her head against her own pup.

"Oh Rao…" Kara Wells muttered, eyes wide as she took herself in properly. She'd aged well. "Nice to meet you. Me… you?" Kara Wells held out her hand.

"No time for pleasantries, Kara Wells. Kal-El supplied you with all the information needed?" Kara Da-Ver asked

"Erm yeah, we also got these…" Kara Wells held out the solar bomb. "It'll give you powers – well, everyone powers, we hope." Kara Wells was a little miffed by talking to her eventual, sort of, future self. And to see her future self so… busy. She was in charge around here Kara Wells had to remember and her planet was under attack.

"How many?" Kara Da-Ver asked, intrigued.

"Enough," Barry groaned; Kal quickly used his Green Lantern powers to remove the bile the transport had made Barry throw up on the dirty carpet. The room wasn't in the best quality now anyway.

"Good. We're going to need it." Kara Da-Ver stated, ignoring Kal's use of power. "Come, I have gathered the remaining members of the council."

"Kal said the Harvesters were attacking everywhere," Kara Wells, stated, now following her double out of the room, Kal and Barry taking up the rear with the dogs in between. The architecture looked familiar to Kara Wells, but it was all so… damaged. It seemed the Harvesters had already tried to attack the larger population of this city, ruining many Kryptonian buildings in the meanwhile.

"We managed to hold them back. The Lantern Corp helped gain us a temporary ceasefire, and there's now a temporary Lantern barrier over this city," Kara Da-Ver stated matter-of-factly, as she led the group into a large chamber. "It won't last long. Our armies are running thin…"

"Kara," an older woman in a flowing dress, with greying hair and handsome features stepped from the group gathered around a large table. Kara Wells could see a flickering holographic screen showing a middle-aged handsome man with dark hair she didn't recognise.

"Mom?" Kara Wells asked, eyes wide now as Alura Zor-El grinned at the younger Kara, pulling her into a hug before Kara Wells could say anything. It felt odd. The memories she had of her mom were from another Kara, in another universe. The pain she felt at her loss was there, but lessened by the multiverse; even more so in knowing she lived in this universe.

And now she was hugging her. And Kara Wells couldn't help but hug back. This was her mother. A woman she never thought she would see and it felt good to be in her arms. To be with her.

Alura pulled out of the embrace to look over her daughter, grinning from ear to ear as Kara Da-Ver moved over to the table to address the man at the screen, and the others gathered. Barry, Kal-El, and Powie felt out of place, as Pal-E had kept by Kara Da-Ver's heels to reach the table herself.

"Where… erm, where's Dad? Zor-El?" Kara Wells asked her mom, who's face creased at the name and reference. Kara Wells wanted to see her father as well. Well her Kryptonian father. Kara Danvers from Alien had good memories of him.

"Did you not…?" Alura looked to Kal at this.

"No. It never came up," Kal stated as Kara Wells looked between the two now confused but feeling she was going to get some upsetting news.

"He died, sweetheart," Alura stated putting her hand on Kara's shoulder. "Five years ago, now. It was peaceful, he's with Rao," Alura couldn't quite meet Kara Wells' eyes at this, but Kara decided to let this go. It wasn't the time. "Are you Barry?" Alura now addressed Barry, who was glancing at the gathered group with a frown.

"Yes, ma'am," Barry nodded, and before he could do anything else, Alura had him in a hug. Thanking him for being there for his Kara since the start. He couldn't help but smile into the hug as he looked over at Kara Wells, who smiled at the odd union.

"Kara?" Kara Da-Ver called over, and Kara Wells looked over to her older double, she indicated for her to come to the table, which Kara Wells did. "Kara Wells, this is the Kryptonian High Council. You may notice some members. Jor-El and Lara Jor-El, my – our, I guess – aunt and uncle and Kal's parents," Kara Wells nodded and smiled at the two, remembering them from her memories of the other Kara. They had aged well, too.

"Kal's younger brother, Gal-El," Kara Da-Ver indicated a very handsome man who looked eerily like his older brother. She nodded to him too. "My own husband, Da-Ver…" An attractive man with a short beard held his hand out of Kara Wells to shake; he had a twinkle in his eyes and a lopsided grin, as if appreciating the sheer oddity of meeting a younger version of his wife.

"And this is Si-Ma, Lyra Sti-Ey, Cha-Ed, Ma-Mia, Rose Do-Ter, Mags Sa-Yer and No-Bel – the remaining members of the High Council," Kara Da-Ver introduced. A throat was cleared and the Karas turned around to see an older Green Lantern leaning by a wall. Kara Wells stared at him as Kara Danvers' memories took over. She remembered this Green lantern, although her memories of him were younger, he with dark hair, not the silvery hair he had now.

"I know you," Kara Wells said, wracking her brains for the name of the Green Lantern who had saved her as a child – well, the other her. "Ha-Pri?"

"That would be me," Ha-Pri said with a nod. "But you may call me Uncle Ha."

"Why?" Kara Wells asked, confused, thinking that was strange.

"Because he is, or was, Aunt Astra's husband," Kara Da-Ver supplied, as though this was obvious.

"Oh," Kara Wells said, giving Ha-Pri a look. Kal had mentioned he did not know who Non was, and Astra had been a Green Lantern until her death, but she had never asked who Astra had married instead. "I'm glad she ended up with you instead of… well never mind. It doesn't matter. Hello Uncle Ha." Ha-Pri smile as he too came over and gave Kara Wells a one-armed hug.

"And that is King Mon-El on Daxam," Da-Ver interrupted the moment, wanting to get the meeting over as he indicated the handsome older man on the screen, who had been patient with introductions so far. "The rest of The Lantern Corp members are currently on Daxam, we can introduce you later, but my wife mentioned something about a secret weapon… and the fact you have powers."

"Mon-El…?" Barry mumbled quietly, having remained silent during the family moment. He smiled at seeing Kara interact with her Kryptonian family. It was a piece she was missing, besides having Kal and now she was actually meeting them all. "Like…?"

"Yes," Kara said, interrupting Barry before he said it out loud. They had already been through this with Kal once. She knew Barry was about to ask if it was the same Mon-El who was Alien Kara's boyfriend.

"Oh, wow, you aged well," Barry said to the screen, making the King raise an eyebrow and Barry thought they had to get a picture for Alien Earth Kara. "Sorry… continue."

"Yeah." Kara Wells sighed. "Okay. I do have powers. Obviously. I mean there's a reason why I'm called Power Girl on Earth," Kara felt a little odd, surrounded by so many Kryptonians, but she needed to show off her powers first, to prove to them they could be effective in this war, so she took a step back and lifted herself from the floor. It took a momentary effort, having to concentrate on the energy flowing from the yellow sun bracelet over her body, rather than being eradiated all-over, but it was easy after that first moment. Several council members took a step back at this and Mon-El even whistled appreciatively on the holographic monitor.

"That's not all," Alura now spoke, Barry by her side and Kal to the back. He was sitting down with Powie's head on his lap, obviously enjoying having the dog with him once more.

With a nod from Barry, Kara lit up her eyes and on the wall behind the group, easily carved the House of El symbol onto the brickwork; she then opened her mouth and demonstrated her freeze breath, sending shivers across the gathered group. Landing, she then glanced to Barry and nodded. In a flash of light, he sped around the group and landed by Kara's side. They applauded.

"The name is appropriate," Da-Ver commented, indicating he was impressed by the powers his wife's younger self had shown.

"Barry Allen here, otherwise known as The Flash, just has speed, but can do so much with it, while I have a whole ensemble of powers. Kal-El experienced them back on Earth when he helped me several months ago," the other Els in the group looked beyond Kara to Kal now, all three with a raised eyebrow as Kara Wells tried not to chuckle at this move. It seemed Kal had not told them about using Kryptonian powers in the fight again Power Man and Bizzaro. "My powers though… they can be yours. For a limited time." She grabbed one of the solar spheres from the sack Barry had with him and placed it on the desk in the centre.

"This is a Yellow Sun Bomb. It gives anyone with the ability to soak up and use that radiation, my abilities. It'll last for probably around an hour or two apiece, for all involved, but you can do magic in that time with these gifts. I propose – well, Kal-El, myself and I propose that we give as many Kryptonians, and Daxamites, these powers to help destroy the Harvester army," Kara took a breath at that, surprised at how authoritative she felt and sounded. It must be part of her DNA though, given Kara Da-Ver and the many other Karas she knew across the multiverse.

"Will Daxamites have the same abilities though?" Mon-El asked on the monitor.

"Similar," Kara Wells said biting her lip. Cisco had met Mon-El from Alien Earth not long ago and she had talked to her Alien Earth Counterpart about him several times. "You will definitely get super strength, speed, and invulnerability." Kara commented. "We know a… well, it became obvious from Barry, but we know a version of you from another universe who uses those abilities to be a hero, but he does not have the more complicated powers." Kara sighed. "We're not sure why. We're theorizing Kryptonians get more powers under yellow sun because Krypton is closer to the red sun than Daxam. Still, the abilities you do get from them would be useful in this war and maybe in this universe it will be different and you will get all the powers. Who knows?" Kara took a breath when she finished her speech. She had been going fast and basically said all that in on breath.

"Understandable. In which case, I accept the use of these spheres," Mon-El stated on the screen. "If possible, our best scientists could recreate them here on Daxam, but we need one to start with…"

Kara paused at this, frowning. She hadn't thought they could recreate yellow sun over here, but Cisco and other Earths had long-since replicated red sun energies, so it made sense. The question was: Would they put these powers to good use? She dared not think of a planet full of superheroes and supervillains.

As she contemplated this, she felt a hand slip into hers and saw Barry by her side. He looked determined.

"Mr... well King Mon-El, sir," Barry started before Kara could wanting to be polite to royalty as he said this. "These are to be used in this situation only. Bad use of these powers could be your undoing – Krypton's too," he addressed the table quickly at this. "We have plenty of superpowered people on our planet, and while some of us are good like myself and Kara Wells; a good portion of them aren't. There's a saying on Earth: With great power comes great responsibilities. So, think hard before you try and recreate them, okay?"

"Of course, Barry Allen," King Mon-El stated after a moment of thought himself. "The technology will be limited to the highest security after this use. We shall discharge them across our remaining military, but after, once Daxam and Krypton survive, it shall remain locked up. You have my word."

"Okay," Barry nodded, but his eyes fell upon Kara Da-Ver now.

"The same here," Kara Da-Ver stated, knowing why Barry was looking to him. "Under strict protection. But you have so many, hopefully we won't need to recreate them."

"Kal-El?" Mon-El spoke on the screen, and Kal stood, moving toward both Karas now. He picked up the sphere on the table, and without a word it vanished in green light. "Thank you," Mon-El spoke, as he showed the room the sphere now teleported into his hands.

"Be careful," Kara Wells stated.

"We shall be in contact within the hour for an update," Kara Da-Ver stated at this, and the screen switched off, throwing the room into sudden darker light.

Barry and Kara both sighed as one, but Kara smiled, looking at her family in the room. This felt weird, but it was also something she had been thinking about for a while. Visiting Krypton and meeting them. Seeing her family again. It was something no other Kara could do, and she felt privileged to be the one to do it – even if under such harsh conditions. And having Barry here with her just made it even better.

-PowerFlash-

Cisco span on his chair as he glanced to Caitlin next to him. Since Barry, Kara and Powie had left, Cisco and Caitlin had been directing the Legends in the superheroes' places. Now though, Cisco had a question he was dying to know the answer to.

"Tell me again how Nate got his metal skin?" Vibe asked, watching on the computer at the satellite imagery of Firestorm, Atom and the metal man facing off against the meta-human with lava-like skin himself. Cisco had yet to name the meta, but he was more curious about Nate Heywood first.

"Alright, so Martin and I were working on a formula to give me the power of my Atom suit – that is to shrink and grow huge, right?" Ray spoke over the intercom, the sound of him blasting the lava meta meeting their ears at the last moment.

"You wanted to become a meta human," Cisco nodded at that, knowing Ray couldn't hear him nod.

"Everyone else is," Ray stated simply. Caitlin shifted uneasily in her seat at this, but Cisco didn't notice. "Anyway, so we get the formula complete, in a vial and everything when who should sneak up on us by Nate."

"I just wanted to see what you guys were doing," Nate now interrupted, the sound of metal on stone meeting Cisco's ear as he too attacked the lava man.

"Ray jumped," Jax spoke. "Well, Gray said that anyway…"

"Yeah, I jumped, it caused the contents of the vial to splash onto Nate, temporarily blinding him," Ray let out a grunt as he made a move on attacking the lava meta.

"I was blinded for all of five minutes as what felt like my skin was on fire," Nate added.

"His skin turned to metal. We all freaked out. Martin told me to get Caity and –"

"I came to check him over, but I couldn't with his skin all… well, metal. There was no way to take a blood sample or anything," Caitlin contributed next to Cisco.

"Until I knocked him out with my blaster," Ray spoke, sounding pleased with himself. "Then Caity took blood and skin samples, to find out what exactly the formula had done to him – turns out it wouldn't have worked on me; or at least not the way I wanted. Wrong ingredient. I would have got the metal skin and not the shrinking thing."

"Is this the sort of experiment STAR Labs would be doing…?" Cisco asked in curiosity.

"Oh, more than likely," Ray muttered as there was a roar of fire and a whoop from the three. The lava meta had been taken out. "Change of topic, what are we doing with metas now, what with ARGUS in town?"

"They let us do our thing – we have first come privileges when it's matter of meta-humans, but they deal with more than just metas. As we don't have The Flash or Power Girl to bring the rogue meta back, I'll tell Lyra to bring a van to pick him up."

"Any clue who he is?" Jax now spoke.

"Facial recognition is having difficulty with that," Caitlin now spoke in. "Once he's back at ARGUS base, we'll be able to get an I.D."

"What is going on with ARGUS?" Ray now asked. "Alex moved a few months back now, who's leading the team?"

"Position is still open," Cisco stated, "but Lyra's getting stretched thin. She can't keep running everything. She needs to go on maternity leave pretty soon and needs a second in command without Alex about."

"Something to think about," a voice spoke, and Cisco turned to see Jax and Martin separating behind them. Firestorm had flown directly back to base and Stein had a glint in his eye Cisco hadn't seen before. "And for the record, Mr. Heywood's newfound abilities had nothing to do with me. It was Mr. Palmer who miscalculated the formula that infected Mr. Heywood – I had very little to do with it." Stein stated.

"You helped though," Ray added, entering the room and taking off his helmet. "Nate's waiting with Molten Man for the ARGUS van. Will hitch a ride back."

"Molten Man?" Cisco pulled a face at that. "We can do better than that. I was thinking of just, Magma. Catchy, right?"

"Catchy, but not scientifically correct. Magma is lava when it's underground; the moment it contacts air, it becomes lava. Molten Man is very obviously in contact with oxygen, so…" Ray stated, as Cisco rolled his eyes.

"You're not exactly an atom though, are you?" Cisco pointed out. "And Jax and Stein aren't exactly a storm of fire… it's just a name. Magma. I like it, so I'm naming him that."

"Fair enough," Ray sighed, shrugging as he smirked at Caitlin, moving over to kiss his girlfriend as Cisco input the name into their software – they had files on all the metas they had faced since the original Weather Wizard, after all.

"So, Nate's skin?" Cisco asked. "Something you guys celebrated?"

"Far from it," Jax stated as he took a seat.

"I thought maybe some blood samples from Mr. Allen would be effective – the quick healing of the speedster could act as an antibody for the potentially lethal dose of meta gene, but it was too progressive." Stein now stated.

"Thought he was going to go completely metal," Caitlin stated as she pulled away from Ray. "But it was just his skin. It's honestly really fascinating – he's the first non-Particle Accelerator meta-human I've seen. It proved a theory of mine and one I need to work more on, which kind of brings me to something else…"

"Your meta-human studies?" Cisco asked, intrigued turning around. "You told me before that insane Power Man and Bizzaro attack."

"Ray's agreed to fund me," Caitlin blurted out. "As part of one of STAR Labs' new project. Barry needs to sign me off though, as he's the one running the place, but when all's set, I should need to hire a team of researchers and run my own experiments – it's quite exciting."

"I'm pleased," Cisco smirked at his friend. "Although this isn't charity because…?"

"She's my girlfriend?" Ray completed, folding his arms. "Mr. Ramon, I'm surprised by you. STAR Labs is going to make Palmer Tech a lot of money, and effectively being the meta-human centre of the world makes its location in Central City perfect. Even Wayne Enterprises won't have the resources I will."

"My man… an entrepreneur," Caitlin smirked. "And to think you shied away from it until recently." She punched Ray playfully on the arm.

"Well that's Molten Man in lockup," Nate entered the room at this, not having been privy to the prior conversation.

"He's called Magma now," Ray muttered as Cisco chuckled at the lack of enthusiasm.

"Oh. Okay. Well if we're renaming things, I don't like the name you gave me," Nate pointed at Ray at this.

"What did you call him?" Cisco turned, curiously, to Ray now.

"Well I was calling him 'Girder' in homage to our late friend of similar abilities," Ray stated, referencing Barry's high school bully, Tony, who could turn himself into steel, "but that was in bad taste, according to Caity, so we've been calling him Metalhead since."

"Please… never name meta-humans again, Ray," Cisco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose now in obvious agitation. "Nate…" he looked up at the man in question, "any suggestions? Anything you prefer?"

"Well, when my grandpa fought in the second world war… they called him Commander Steel so I was thinking –" Nate began.

"Not Commander. You don't have the authority," Cisco stated in thought.

"Citizen Steel then?" Jax pointed out, intrigued by the conversation.

"No. Just Steel," Cisco smirked. "No Metalhead, no Commander… just plain Steel." He nodded to Nate at this.

"I like," Nate shrugged.

"I still prefer Metalhead," Ray muttered, Caitlin scoffing at this.

-PowerFlash-

Cisco woke up with a start, wondering why he had woken until he saw his phone was flashing. Rubbing his eyes, he took a moment to find out who the caller was, before checking the time. It was 4am. Who would be calling at this time…?

"You're on with Cisco…?" Cisco started as he answered, noticing the ID being that of STAR Labs – or at least a STAR Labs number. Who was at the labs at this time of the night?

"And so are you," Cisco's own voice replied to the comment, causing Cisco to sit bolt upright.

"Which one are you?" Prime Cisco asked wondering if Karry needed help with another stranded. They seemed to call a lot for that since they did not have their own Vibe around.

"Mutant Earth," the other Cisco replied. Prime could picture himself smirking. Prime Cisco smiled himself at his favourite alternate of himself.

"Why are you calling at 4am?" Prime asked, impressed at his latest updates to the Multiverse Communications System – with Karry integrating their Gideon into their part of the system, he had to find a way to outshine them… or at least, keep in line with them. He and Harry were currently working on their own Gideon from scratch – not wanting the technology Eobard had brought back with them to interfere with the time continuum – although not wanting to keep the name. It was through this A.I. that Cisco had linked the communications system to his own cell and how he was able to talk to his Mutant self. Their new A.I. wasn't as advance as the Gideon of Karry but he was getting there and Karry Barry, the creator of their Gideon, had given them some tips.

"I couldn't sleep of course – I thought you would be the same," Mutant Cisco replied, as though this was obvious.

"Should I have a reason to stay up all night?" Prime asked, adding musingly: "Well, reasons I don't already have."

"Of course! There's the matter of an insane version of ourselves we were told about a week ago. We decided we needed to help him," Mutant Cisco was talking about the events of Echo and Tremor, when they had helped a multiverse of heroes slide to other worlds to trap the evil Vibe, to stop him from killing all versions of Cisco. On one of these new Earths, a Cisco existed whose powers had driven him insane.

"I… I haven't really had the chance to think about him," Prime Cisco muttered truthfully. With the redevelopment of STAR Labs, keeping an eye on both Team Power-Flash and Team Quick-Silver in both Central and National Cities respectively, and not to mention Kara and Barry leaving for Krypton, the SnowAllen version of himself had since been put on the backburner of his brain.

"Well I have," Mutant Cisco replied, sounding annoyed that his Prime double had forgotten his promise to help their SnowAllen counterpart. "And I wanted to run something by you. Are you by a computer right now? Would be easier to talk face to face."

"One minute," Cisco yawned, looking around for his laptop. "Where are you now?" The thought came to him, judging from the fact a Black Siren had taken down his apartment block, effectively making Vibe Junior homeless.

"STAR of course," Mutant Cisco replied. "Thanks for sending a system to add here. Easier than heading to the Farm to call."

"That's fine. I mean, where are you living…?" Prime Cisco muttered, opening his laptop and switching the thing on.

"Oh. With Joe. Iris and Barry are no longer at home so it's Wally and me here. He likes others in the house. You on?" Mutant Cisco added.

"Patience, brother from another universe," Prime muttered, wiping the sleep from his eyes. It was way too early for this.

"More like me from another sea," Mutant responded.

"You're weird," Prime Cisco moaned.

"Hey, I'm you," Mutant Cisco countered, suddenly defensive.

"Don't I know it," Prime Cisco smirked to himself as the video chat came up and he hung up, seeing his alternate on the screen.

"Okay, I have several different ideas," Mutant Cisco said typing on his computer. "Going to email you them now so you can look at what I have been working on."

"How do you have so much time on your hands?" Prime Cisco asked, rubbing his eyes as an email came in and he opened it to see all the ideas on it. Mutant Cisco was right in saying he had several ideas – Prime Cisco was impressed. "Don't you have to be the brains of Team Powerflash?' Cisco smirked. Another reason he liked Mutant was their similarities. On every other world Kara was Supergirl and while Kara Kent was not Power Girl, the name was similar enough to use the same terminology. The rest of the Earths used 'Superflash' instead.

"Kara and Barry are at the farm. Haven't been back to Central all week," Mutant Cisco said dismissively. "A big Mutant threat has not popped up here and they rarely come for normal day crimes. Especially during this time of the season when their farm is the busiest. Caitlin is busy taking care of our coma duo and Harry is busy at work getting STAR ready to become a museum. I have been working on updates for our new warehouse headquarters. Made some really cool new equipment to jail our Mutants. This week Harry and I are going to transfer everything over, including this system, and start building our new jail, but until then I have had a lot of free time."

"No other heroes who need you?" Prime Cisco asked. Prime Cisco didn't hate Mutant Barry for leaving Central, but he could see his Barry reasons for his dislike – ever since their Barry had left Central to live full time in Smallville, things had changed dramatically in that city regarding metahumans and how they were handled.

"The Justice Society doesn't really need me," Mutant Cisco said, and Prime Cisco smiled. He had not known they had a Justice Society, the same way they did. "Arrow vigilantes have Curtis; Felicity too when she's not running Smoak Tech. Wonder Woman doesn't work with techs. Static has Gear. Cyborg is smart… and well, a Cyborg, so his computers can do the work I can from his brain."

"What about the Legends?" Prime Cisco asked, wondering if the same thing had happened there as it had here: Rip Hunter abandoning the Legends, forcing the group to restructure on Earth.

"The ones on the Waverider with Rip Hunter?" Mutant Cisco asked. "They are time traveling. Protecting time and stuff. They stopped here a while ago. I am pretty sure Sara is dating Rip, but they don't need me." Prime Cisco was shocked there. So, the Legends were still time traveling over there – he better not share that information with the remaining ones here. "But anyway, my ideas. I have three that could really work. A couple of others that have a chance. I think the main problem for SnowAllen is with mutants being stronger, he's vibing all the time. We need to find a way to weaken him or regulate the power."

"I like the idea," Prime Cisco said. "But we have no idea why metas – Mutants, sorry, that's still weird to me – are stronger on SnowAllen. If we use our own research into powers and there's something different on that Earth, we could make him worst instead of better."

"I had not considered that," Mutant Cisco said, biting his lip. "We need to find out what makes SnowAllen mutants tick. We should see about planning a trip there."

"Not now," Prime Cisco said with a smirk, like his other self's enthusiasm. "Let's go over your ideas to discount the ones who will not work and let me improve them. We can plan on going there soon. When things are a little calmer here. I have my hands full, right now. Hey if you're bored, might be able to use another Cisco around, I'm sure other Vibes would be intrigued." Mutant Cisco laughed as they started taking plans.

-PowerFlash-

Iris has received the call first thing from Caitlin. Kara was going to be away for a couple of days, so she needed cover at work. Iris couldn't quite believe that Kara had actually left the planet, but stranger things had happened over the past few years.

Or at least, things of equal strangeness.

She was at CatCo now, early so to catch Cat before the day began, and knocked on the media mogul's door. The woman had her back to the office. She turned to face Iris, large sunglasses covering her eyes as she dropped these down her nose to get a proper look at CatCo's meta-human correspondent.

"Eileen," Cat started simply.

"Yeah, um, hi. Kara… she's not going to be in today. Might not be for a few days actually," Iris started, ignoring the misuse of name. "She's sick."

"Sick? But Karen never gets sick," Cat removed the sunglass entirely now as she leaned forward, arms resting on the edges of the desk. "She's some kind of supergirl, I suspect."

"Supergirl?" Iris said trying not to smile or laugh at that. She might not know much of the multiverse but she knew on other Earths Cat Grant had called Kara's alternate self Supergirl not Power Girl. It seemed very funny Cat Grant was now calling Kara it instead of her superhero self.

"A joke, Eileen. Never mind," Cat sighed. "The world keeps spinning. You know what morning coffee I take," Cat smirked.

"Of course, Ms. Grant," Iris sighed. It looked like she was back on assistant duty with Kara away.

-PowerFlash-

Barry sat with Alura while Kara instructed the higher Kryptonian military ranks on their soon-to-be temporary powers and Kal-El did the same on Daxam. He had very little to do right now, and honestly was only here for the fight, although he felt a little awkward being with his girlfriend's effective mother, who hadn't removed her eyes from Barry since Kara Wells had left her line of vision.

"Kara – your Kara – does she have a mother?" Alura asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" Barry asked, not sure he understood the question.

"Kal-El has done his research; she has a sister and a father, Jessica and Harold respectively, but there's no mention of a mother from all his research," Alura persisted.

"Oh. No," Barry frowned, not having realized this himself. Perhaps having grown up at Joe's, with just Joe and Iris, and with the shadow of his own mother still over his mind, he'd never really experienced having one as he grew up, so didn't see the reality of it with anyone else.

"That's a shame," Alura pouted as she looked beyond Barry, deep in thought now. "Girls need their mom."

"She's happy though," Barry tried. "Jesse and Harry are great to her, and we have a bigger family of friends so it's not really anything we've discussed," Barry tried. "It's never bothered her." Barry wasn't sure what else to say. This was in a way Kara's mother and Barry had a feeling Kara felt like Alura was her mother.

"It's okay. You don't need to explain," Alura looked back to Barry with a small smile now. "Are you and she bonded?"

"Bonded?" Barry now asked, this Kryptonian terminology unfamiliar to him.

"Do you share the Bond? A connection of passion and emotions. It only develops between those who truly need to be connected, although usually between two Kryptonians. It has been known outside of our species, although between one of ours and an external species," Alura explained.

"Like Karry…" Barry muttered to himself now, remembering Barry and Kara Allen on Karry Universe sharing some sort of mental bond – it had never been totally explained to him though.

"What's a Karry?" Alura responded, to a snort of laughter from Barry before he composed himself.

"Sorry, it's… not important right now, but no, I don't think we do. Well, I mean recently I have been able to predict her more than I can anyone else. Like when Cat Grant says something stupid to anger her, I can tell exactly why. Or when she's injured in the line of Superhero duties, where her pain exactly is – not that that's too common though… what?" Barry noticed the odd look on her face now.

"A minor bond, much like my Kara and Da-Ver, but it's present," Alura expressed.

"I'm… bonded to her?" Barry asked now, surprised.

"There's an easier test though," Alura sighed.

"What's that?" Barry asked, curious and still shocked.

"Pow-E. She has taken your Kara as her mistress fully?" Alura asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Obeys her every word; well, except for when she was pregnant," Barry mused.

"Pregnant? Pow-E has puppies?" Alura looked sharply at Barry now at this.

"Oh, yeah. Powie and Krypto, a long story, but they had six pups; gave most of them away to other… friends," Barry didn't feel quite like telling Alura of some of the other Karas in the multiverse just yet. That should be up to his Kara, not him. She knew enough though, given Kal must have told her how his Kara came to be – a chance encounter with another universe's Kara and a clone-making metahuman – but he didn't want to overwhelm her with so many orphaned Karas across the multiverse. He was sure Alura would insist on visiting them all if she knew.

"Wonderful," Alura smiled now, looking more relaxed again. "But anyway, what I mean is, if Pow-E is obeying Kara Wells, she should follow you with almost exact obedience, subconsciously knowing the bond that you should share."

Barry thought about that a moment, remembering being out on the field with Power Dog and she listening to him, as well as times at home when she paid just as much attention to him as she did Kara. "Yeah… she does," Barry stated. "I thought that was just because she got used to me…" Barry tried.

"You're Bonded," Alura smiled to herself. "Trust me. A mother knows."

Barry was a little speechless at that.

So, he and Kara Wells had become bonded much like the pair on Karry Universe? And he thought they were unique in that way too. He had to tell Cisco when he got back, maybe talk to the other universe's Barry to compare. Of course, it was only minor apparently so they didn't exactly have that weird telepathic thing the other couple had, but it was still something.

The ground suddenly shook beneath their feet as an explosion rocked the building. Barry jumped to his feet, but Alura was already moving.

"The Harvesters have broken through, it's now or never," Alura called, just as a door was thrown open and the two Karas, along with their dogs, came marching in.

"The time has come," Kara Da-Ver stated as Kara Wells moved up to Barry. "We know what we must do," she was joined by some high ranking military officials as she spoke. "Take these to your ranks," Kara Da-Ver handed over several of the solar spheres to the officials. "We can beat them."

"I must go to the main headquarters. Send a message to our troops from there to get everyone here," Alura said. "Be safe my daughters." Alura gave both Karas a kiss before running upstairs to get to her headquarters, which Kara Wells assumed was heavily fortified.

That was when Barry and Kara got their first view of the alien threat they were facing because, storming down the corridor, seven-foot-tall with a full suit of armour and waving tentacles, gun in hand, was something thoroughly un-Kryptonian.

"I've got this," Power Girl stated, moving forward and letting loose with her x-ray vision, it easily slicing through the creature's armour. The thing screamed but didn't stop; pulling its large gun up, it fired at Kara, but the laser beam that shot from the weapon did no damage to her, or the suit. Barry now ran forward, grabbing the gun from the thing that didn't even know he had sped to it. He turned the gun on the Harvester and fired, the creature falling over backward, collapsing onto the floor.

Power Girl and The Flash took a sigh before high fiving one another and turning to see Kara Da-Ver, her husband, and the military generals looking on in surprise and shock.

"Any questions?" Kara Wells asked, to a smirk from her other self.

-PowerFlash-

"Is it me, or do the bad guys seem to know The Flash and Power Girl aren't here?" Atom asked as he pursued a woman in black. She had only just missed firing an arrow off at the mayor – although Cisco's systems had alerted them to the fact just in time.

"Well, there has been an absence of the Scarlett Speedster and the Girl of Power since yesterday," Caitlin spoke up from the Wearhouse Cortex, Cisco by her side. The day, as usual, had been quite noneventful, but come the late afternoon and all hell was breaking loose. Or at least, another bad guy was on the loose. "Be thankful this one isn't a meta-human," she added.

"She's skilled though," Ray commented as the woman shot an arrow at him from ahead, he able to deflect it easily. "Any clue who she is? Seems like someone Olly would know."

"Well, it's not Artemis," Cisco chuckled. "She's still in Starling with the others."

"Does she have a sister?" Ray joked as he fired at her again, this time getting her on the shoulder just as she was about to leap from one rooftop to another. He paused in sudden shock as she collapsed over the edge.

Flying forward, heart racing, thinking he'd done something stupid and accidentally killed her, he was relieved when a fiery figured flew up from between the blocks, carrying the unconscious form of the female archer in his arms. Firestorm was able to control the matrix these days, so he wouldn't burn someone upon touch. It helped in this type of situation.

The metahuman placed the unconscious woman on the rooftop in front of Atom. They both looked over her form. "She kind of looks familiar…" Ray muttered, as Jax said nothing.

"Bring her back to base. We can find out more," Cisco stated.

"But I think Firestorm, you're needed elsewhere. Reports of a localized earthquake downtown," Caitlin now spoke. "Must be a meta, or else it would be felt across the city."

"On it," Firestorm stated, taking to the air as Atom sighed and picked up the woman, who stirred. Scooping her into his arms, Ray took off, heading back to the Wearhouse.

It became obvious what the cause of the earthquakes were to Firestorm when he saw her. Screaming at an office block, causing the building to crumple.

"Siren!" Firestorm reported. "She's back…"

"Just what we need," Cisco muttered, his mind going back to the conversation with his Mutant counterpart earlier. "We need to get people out of that building safely. We could really do with The Flash right now."

"Next best thing," came a female voice over the intercom, as Jesse came speeding onto the scene, wasting no time in running into the falling building, evacuating the occupants quicker than her name indicated. This gave Firestorm the chance to turn on Siren, but found her gone.

"What's her game?" Jax asked in annoyance.

 _We must help the people and prevent this building collapse being a catastrophe,_  Martin spoke in Jax's head as he nodded in agreement. This is what they knew and did best.

-PowerFlash-

The Kryptonians were adapting to their powers well; occasionally, the flash of yellowy-white sparkled across the planet's surface as a Kryptonian powered up with the solar bombs.

It seemed their superpowers were giving them the upper edge, as plenty of the planet's military occupants shot to the sky – firing laser vision or freeze breath upon their enemies; several had teamed up to help fight off hordes and Kara Wells had to admit that she was impressed. Or she should have been if she had the time to marvel at her teaching skills.

She, Barry, Powie and even Powie's mother, Pal-E, were taking on at least twenty Harvesters while the occasional Green Lantern popped into existence via teleport to help fight. Kara saw Ha-Pri leading a group of Green Lanterns in the fight. Kal was around too, fighting to protect his planet and staying close to his family – it reminded Kara of when they fought together on Earth and she had to smile at that. Working with her cousin was always nice.

King Mon had shown up with his Daxamite army, as the main battle was focussed on Krypton, not Daxom, and it seemed they too did not get the heat vision or freeze breath but did have the super strength and other abilities. Mon-El had a smile as he punched a coming Harvester into the sky.

Barry had claimed the Harvester's gun he had taken earlier and was using it against their own with great joy and pride – he was barely using his speed as a weapon, speeding around and firing like a madman. He was starting to see why Captain Cold liked doing this, but he knew there was a limit – he wouldn't dare use it against the Kryptonians, Daxomites, or Green Lanterns.

"They're calling a retreat!" Someone called, and Barry had to stop to see Kal-El shouting to both Karas this information. There were flashes of teal light, and the remaining Harvesters on the planet's surface teleported away. Barry took a breath.

"Did we win?" Kara Wells asked, taking a breath, feeling exhausted despite the yellow sun bracelet keeping her powers active. She'd never used her skills to this extent since her early days in ARGUS training with Alex. But she had to smile. She loved protecting Earth, but there was something about saving Krypton. It was something other Karas could not do and she loved being able to do it in their stead; keeping the home that was destroyed everywhere else alive. This Krypton had to remain; it was the only one they knew of still living.

Kara Da-Ver pulled out of her pocket a small round disc and the image of Alura appeared on it – she, along with the other high-ranking Council members, had remained behind, joining her in the main headquarters to keep track of the battles, call in orders, and keep their allies informed of what was going on. Kara and Da-Ver were the only ones on the front lines. With many of their generals' dead, the two had taken charge of the armies themselves, both having experience in the military.

"The Queen is calling a ceasefire. It seems negotiations are viable again – they didn't expect us to fight back so easily," Alura smirked, and Kara Da-Ver gave her younger self a grin. Kara Wells smiled back. It was due to her that this had happened, that Krypton and Daxam were spared.

"I want to be there. The Harvester Queen needs to know we're not ones to mess with," Kara Da-Ver stated. Besides, as head of the council it was her job to negotiate with the enemy.

"You and I will head aboard their ship, to talk," Alura stated.

"No. Well, not before I give you power," Kara Da-Ver spoke quickly.

"Why?" Alura frowned, clearly confused on why her daughter insisted she needed powers now the battle was over.

"If this is a double-cross, you need to be protected," Kara Da-Ver stated.

"Very well," Alura nodded, understanding her daughter's logic.

"I'll come too," Kara Wells jumped in, much to the shock of Barry. "I want to see this done as much as you guys." Kara Da-Ver merely nodded at the younger her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Kara…?" Barry started, but a simple glower from her shut him up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced around to see Da-Ver behind him.

"Never fight with Kara, my friend," he muttered with a sly wink. "Trust me."

"Oh, I know," Barry smiled and sighed. "I just don't want to see her harmed."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Da-Ver replied, as the two Karas vanished in a blue teleport back to base, Powie moved over to Barry now while Pal-E moved over to Da-Ver. "I guess we're on canine duties," Da-Ver muttered now, letting go of Barry to crouch down and affectionately pet his wife's dog.

Barry sighed as he looked around. Wherever they were on Krypton, it was a wasteland now. Scattered with Harvester bodies, with fires crackling far as he could see. There had been buildings here, he could see their remains, but they had long-since gone before this battle. The city was a wreck, and would need rebuilding.

He suddenly felt overwhelmed. Never had he been involved in a full-scale battle like this, and while fighting, he hadn't considered… well anything, about it, but now. He fell to his knees as Powie whined beside him, letting him lean on her as he gathered his thoughts. He looked up to the red sun in the sky, so unfamiliar, so alien.

"I want to go home," he muttered, rubbing Powie's snout as he watched the Kryptonian army now starting to clear up the battlefield – they were very efficient. "I want to show Cisco this weapon too," he added in afterthought as he kept the Harvester weapon close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked. Please leave a comment or a Kudos, as both Karry Master and myself appreciate it.
> 
> Karry Beta out!


	8. Meeting the Els

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from battle, both Kara and Barry spend some downtime with the living members of the El family. There are some surprises though as Kara meets her alternate's children, too. Meanwhile, on Earth, the Legends get some surprising team members.

-On Earth-

"Helena Bertinelli…" Cisco sighed, pacing in front of her. Instead of throwing her in a cell like they had been doing for over three years, Cisco now just had her tied to a chair. It was somehow more humane than the alternative – plus, they didn't have many active cells to spare in the warehouse refurbishment.

"What is it to you?" the woman sighed. "Could you loosen these binds? Your robo-man did a number on my shoulder."

"After the Q&A. Our resident doctor will look you over," Cisco dismissed. "So, why did you try to take out the mayor?"

"They were on a hit list," Helena stated simply.

"You're a gun for hire?" Atom asked, now in the room with Cisco, Caitlin and Helena.

"Well, more of an arrow for hire," Helena smirked.

"You've got better. Moved on from the crossbow," Cisco stated picking up Helena bow and arrow.

"You have me on file?" Helena quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

"No. We know your old friends. The Arrow. Oliver Queen," Caitlin was the one to speak up now, and Helena sat up in her chair, wincing as her shoulder stretched her injury. "Last he knew both your father and fiancée had been killed and you were going to jail. What happened?"

"I got out," Helena stated not giving any more details than that.

"Figured that. What led you there to here?" Cisco now asked annoyed at the simple answers from Helena.

"Time," Helena glared at this. "I have no one, nothing else to do with my life, and a skill going to waste. Easy money."

"By taking out members of city council? What did he do to be on a hit list?" Ray asked, intrigue now.

"He's a mayor. He doesn't need any more reason," Helena stated, then sighed. "Look, I haven't a clue. The name was on the list, I was in the city, it made sense."

"Be glad you were taken down by us than the police then, or else you'd end up right behind bars once more," Ray muttered.

"Does it look like I care? I told you I have nothing left going for me!" Helena spat to him.

"Okay… different tactic," Caitlin stated. "Who else was on the list? Where is this list?"

"How should I know? I call in my location, they give me my closest hit. Once the deed's done, I get my money. End of. You're better getting precious Oliver on that case – he's more than likely on it too, being Mayor of Starling, lucky boy."

"Don't think I haven't already done that," Cisco muttered turning away from Helena and to the computer.

-Krypton-

Kara had never been in negotiations before. Not like this.

She admired her older self, the way she handled the Harvester negotiation – and Alura had also been impressive. The Harvesters gave a full surrender and agreed to back off. She wondered if she could be like that. Kara Danvers on Alien was a reporter now, so, she was clearly good with people and Kara had her memories. Kara Allen on Karry ran STAR Co. – that had to be a lot of negotiations. Maybe it was something that just ran in the family.

Afterward, Kara Wells was brought back to the El home, where Da-Ver informed them Barry had fallen asleep and he had put him in Kara Da-Ver's old room. The husband and wife then left, commenting on getting their children back. Kara Wells was left to herself and looked out the main living area window.

"It's just like going back in time," Kara Wells heard a familiar voiced that tugged at the memories of Kara Danvers. She knew it was Lara behand her.

Kara Wells turned around and Lara and Jor-El were standing. Along with them were Kal and the man Kara Da-Ver had called Gal-El. A second son for Jor-El and Lara; something so different from what she was used to. "Aunt Lara," Kara said, giving a smile and then paused. "Can I call you…? I mean…"

"Of course, sweetie, yes," Lara said, giving Kara Wells a hug which Kara returned.

"A little cousin," Gal said, grabbing Kara Wells after his mother was done. The hug reminded Kara of Kal's hugs. Strong and friendly. "You should bring her around more often, brother."

"If he was around more often," Jor-El said, the hint of sadness in his voice. "Release her, Gal." Jor-El told his son, who had not let go of Kara yet and then he hugged his niece too. "Just like our Kara when she was young..." Jor-El said after the hug, giving Kara a look up and down. "So, what has your attention outside the window so much?" Jor-El had seen the way Kara was looking out the window, the concentration in her face. "The first time you get to see your home planet and it's a mess… It's not normally like this."

"I have memories of Krypton," Kara Wells said. "From and alternative Kara, and trust me I've seen the planet worst. Or remember seeing the planet worst, at least." Kara turned around again, looking at the window once more. "Before Krypton blew up there were warnings signs. The planet shook violently for weeks. I watched as that statue fell down." Kara nodded to the courtyard visible from the window, a statue still standing despite the battles. This part of the city had seen very little damage, luckily.

"Sal-El," Jor-El said, looking at the statue outside their family home. "Our ancestor."

"I was so upset when it fell," Kara said. "Not even a week later I was being sent from here, from Krypton, with the task of protecting Kal-El…" Alura had walked in at that moment, hearing this. The room silent as the words left Kara's mouth. "I felt the vibration as Krypton exploded and then the next thing I knew, I woke up. He came up, took the top off, and he held out his hand to me. Dressed in blue and red… our house symbol on his chest. He looked just like you." Kara turned to Jor-El at that. "Well, like Kal, but Kal looks like you that I knew who it was. It was over. Kal-El was a man and he wasn't even Kal anymore. Not really. He didn't speak Kryptonese, for a start. He was Clark Kent. The son of John and Martha Kent. A reporter at the Daily Planet. He was Superman. A hero, but he was still my cousin… my big cousin now," Kara smiled and turned to the silent group. There were tears in their eyes.

"Is there any universe you know where this didn't happen besides here?" Alura asked quietly, as Powie and her mother looked up from beside the entrance door – they had located there since the battle ended and it seemed to be their favorite spot.

"No," Kara said, shaking her head. "But don't be sad for them. I mean, they used to be sad and lost. I know how they felt when they realized they'd failed Kal, but they are happy now."

"How can they be when they saw their home destroyed?" Alura asked, wondering if she could be brave like these other Aluras and send her daughter off-world while they were destined to die on their planet. She couldn't imagine there being no Krypton. There would always be an empty space where Krypton was supposed to be, and there was Kara, alone on a strange planet. The last of her kind.

"Earth is their home," Kara spoke simply, surprising the El's. "They have Clark. Clark is even married and has kids on some Earths."

"Kids?" Lara interrupted, giving Kal and Gal a look. "The only time I can get grandkids is when Krypton is destroyed!" Kal, still in his Green Lantern outfit, took a step back at that, seeming to want distance from the topic.

"I have duties," Kal said, making eyes go to Gal who forced himself to look away.

"The Karas have the human family who took them in," Kara said, forcing the conversation back. "They're different, depending on the world, but it's usually the Danvers. They have friends. A lot of them are in stable relationships. Married and kids."

"Kids?" Kara Da-Ver had walked in with Da-Ver and two teenagers, catching the last part of the sentence. It didn't take a genius to know what Kara Wells was talking about. "My alternates on these other worlds have kids?"

"One world," Kara Wells corrected her older self. "I think there might be another one too. Recently we had six new worlds added to our multiverse system, but I don't know those worlds well. One of the worlds I'm very close to had twins a couple of months ago. I saw them when they were a week old. Krypto, the father of Powie's puppies, is from that world, so we went there with some of the pups." Powie barked at that, Krypto's name having woken her up. She jumped up looking around as if expecting her mate to show up, but drooped her head at the lack of his presence and lay back down.

"Who is mom with on these other worlds?" The teenage girl with Da-Ver asked her father after laughing at Powie's actions, very attune to the conversation

"Well…" Kara mumbled out not sure how to tell them who Kara usually ended up with on other Earths. "You see…"

"Kara is hiding something," Gal-El almost sang. "Come on, baby cousin. Tell us." Gal-El grabbed hold of Kara playfully, and rubbing her head.

"You realize she still has her powers can swat you like a fly? Kal teased his little brother.

Kara Wells laughed. "Okay, I'll tell," Kara said, surrendering to her cousin., not wanting to swat him like a fly "On most of the Earths we know Kara, the real Kara and not a clone, is with, well… Barry."

Kara Da-Ver didn't react to that, she merely raised an eyebrow. "Your mate?" she then asked.

"I don't know if I would say we're mates. He's my boyfriend, but… yes," Kara Wells said, looking down and feeling uncomfortable with the word. "On one world, you're with Mon-El though."

"That's not surprising," Kara Da-Ver said, deciding not to comment on Barry. "Mon-El tried to court me before I met Da-Ver. He was nice but the age difference was too much. Besides I preferred Da-Ver." Da-Ver kissed his wife at that, still glad on this decision.

"His son is cute," the girl said, a smile on her face. "He keeps messaging me."

"Astra has a crush," the boy, her brother, practically sang, and Astra stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Oh, yes Kara Wells this is my son, Tye-Ver and daughter Astra Da-Ver," Kara Da-Ver said, much to Kara Wells' amusement. It was nice to have a daughter named after her aunt. "Kids, this is your Aunt Kara." Kara Wells was surprised as she was introduced to the kids as their aunt, but it was the easiest option, given she was technically Kara herself.

"Hello," Tye introduced himself, as Astra came up and hugged Kara Wells now.

"I want to hear all about Earth," Astra said, seeming excited by it.

"You can talk over dinner," Alura said patting her granddaughter head. "I'm making Pon'row."

"My favourite," Kara Da-Ver said with a smile.

"And hopefully this one;s favourite as well," Alura put an arm around Kara Wells and kissed her cheek before moving to the kitchen area.

"We have to have you here more often," Kara Da-Ver said with a smirk now, leading Kara Wells to the dining area of the home.

"So, Earth?' Astra asked as Tye went off on his own. Kara Wells didn't question this manoeuvre of the kids.

"I'd like to hear about the multiverse," Jor-El added. "We've done some research into it but nothing compared to your planet it seems."

"Well, I'm not much on the science side," Kara Wells admitted. "But I can tell you what I know." The group smiled as they sat at the table. Kara Wells started to explain about Earth, the basic customs in her country, as well as how the yellow sun worked in powering her cells. She was just talking about her job when Astra spoke up, unable to remain silent any more.

"I would love to see Earth someday," Astra sighed, tuning to her mother just after Kara Wells mimicked Cat Grant calling her 'Karen'.

"I'd love to have you all come to Earth," Kara Wells voiced. "You can meet my father and sister – the humans who took me in after I was created." Alura smiled at that as she the food on the table and started serving.

Kara Wells took a bite and smiled. She did like it. She had to smile at seeing the family around the table but she missed her father and sister on Earth. Earth was her home, her true home, but Krypton was nice. And this was family too. She was very happy to be here.

-PowerFlash-

Together with Jesse, Firestorm had rescued the people from the office block and had now found Black Siren – and she wasn't proving an easy takedown. Jesse was using arm tornadoes to hold back her sonic scream, but it wasn't proving effective. Neither had the earplugs Cisco had made from previous encounters, so trying to get to Siren was proving difficult. Even Firestorm's jets of fire were easily able to be to be reverberated away from the Evil Laurel.

"How did Barry stop this bitch before?" Jesse asked as she attempted to run around Black Siren, but she was able to duck and cover from the speedster's attack.

"Cisco helped," Firestorm muttered, just as a blue rip opened out before them – Cisco himself stepping from it, in full Vibe get up.

He said nothing as he turned on Siren, letting out a vibration in her direction; she screamed at him, but his vibes were somehow able to outdo her own vibrations, turning them against her and sending her flying. Jesse wasted no time though as she ran after the Evil Laurel, grabbing her before she could recuperate and vanished and a yellow blur.

"Thanks," Firestorm grinned at Cisco.

"Would have been helpful if you had Steel today, but it's all good," Cisco smirked, opening a portal and indicating to Firestorm to step through first.

The pair turned up, back in the temporary Cortex in the warehouse, Helena Bertinelli still tied up to the chair as she watched with silent interest. Jesse appeared before Cisco and Caitlin looked up from the computer she was by – Ray was at her side. "Siren's in a cell."

"Thanks for the help," Cisco nodded as he took off his goggles.

"Any time. Quiet in National right now. Livewire was the highlight of Silver and my week. Too quiet at the moment…" Jesse shrugged.

"Where's Quick Pup?" Caitlin asked, "and Power Pup?"

"With dad, of course, back at the apartment," Jesse stated. Since Powie had left with Kara, Polly – i.e., Power Pup – was with Jesse and Harry at the Wells apartment. Quick Pup hadn't been seen in National since the Livewire incident the other day.

"Fair enough," Caitlin nodded, standing now as she moved over to Helena, who recoiled, but didn't resist when she realized the doctor was tending to her injured shoulder.

"I better get back. See you later!" Jesse waved at the group before vanishing in a streak of yellow once more. Cisco sighed to himself.

"Huntress and Siren in one night. That can't be good for our odds," he ran a hand through his hair.

"Want me to come with to question Siren?" Ray asked.

"Sure, why not. The last I knew, she went off with Merlyn. I wonder what happened to him… Come on," he moved out of the room, Ray following him as they headed into a corridor, past ARGUS guards and to an elevator – the warehouse was big enough to house three levels, with the top mainly containing cells. The temporary Cortex was on the ground floor, for easy access, so it was best to take the elevator to the top. Once out, they passed through more security and a guarded electronic door before entering the containment area.

Cells lined both sides of the walls, with a corridor between them. It reminded Cisco very much of the holding cells on Federation star ships in Star Trek – even more so with his state of the art technology keeping a few inmates in a special force field-like containment.

There were a few of the older cells from STAR though, taking up space and one of these contained the Laurel doppelganger from Earth 2. She wasn't fighting through the containment this time, like last, and there was a guard already posted outside of her cell – no chance of Merlyn coming back to recruit her to some sort of Rogue's Gallery again.

"Come to put a collar on the disobedient dog again?" Siren muttered, glaring at Cisco.

"Not yet. What was your plan?" Cisco asked, not wanting to play games with Siren this time around.

"Why should you care?" Siren groaned.

"Because we tried to help you and at the first opportunity you turned your back on us. What happened to Merlyn's little plans?" Cisco leaned forward, toward the glass.

"Merlyn's dead. I'm on my own," Siren shrugged.

"Oh. I didn't see that one coming," Ray was the one to speak now. He knew Merlyn and knew it seemed that Merlyn had nine lives. He guessed Merlyn had run out of them by now.

"Pretty boy," Siren pouted at Ray, blowing him a mock kiss as Ray rolled his eyes at her.

"I ask again. What's your plan?" Cisco asked.

"Do I need one?" Siren raised her arms. "Bad to the bone, me."

"I don't think so," Cisco shook his head. "Because you're Laurel Lance. I know Laurel Lance and she's as good as it comes. If there's anything of her in there, you have to have a reason for your actions."

"My name is Donna Nance, not Laurel," Siren snapped.

"I don't think so. New Earth, new opportunities," Cisco smirked, knowing he'd got her there. Yes, she had called herself Donna Nance the last time they met, but since then the communications system had gotten better – Harry had managed to hook the system on Earth-2 to the name database of everyone in America and there were no Donna Nance's – or at least, none that matched Siren's description and age.

There had been a Laurel Lance though. And a Sara. So, it stood to reason this was Laurel. Donna was the fake name.

"What's your point?" Siren muttered.

"You're lost," Cisco stated. "Causing destruction for the sake of it. You need a goal in life, friends, and with no one to help, you'd gone loose."

"I've always been loose. Fast and loose, you could say," Siren smirked.

"Save your breath," Ray spoke up. "Because we can help you." He realised what Cisco meant by her needing a goal and friends. He didn't trust Siren, but then again, he hadn't trusted Snart or Mick at the start of their adventures.

-PowerFlash-

"Barry?" The voice woke him up. He didn't even know when he'd gone to sleep or how, but as he blearily sat up in the extraordinarily comfortable bed, he could see Alura Zor-El looking him over. "Ahh, there you are." She smiled at him. Alura handed Barry a plate. "Kara told us how much you need to eat. Figured it was about time I woke you to see if you were hungry."

Barry was about to say he wasn't but his stomach growled in betrayal, alerting even him to his hunger. Barry took the fork Alura had on the plate and started eating the strange Kryptonian food. The taste was odd, the food was different, but it was okay. It hit the spot and right now he was hungry enough to eat anything.

"How long was I out?" Barry asked between bites. "I don't even remember going to sleep."

"Just overnight," Alura stated smoothly. "Kara Wells said it was something akin to 'jet lag', whatever that is."

"But I shouldn't get that…" Barry frowned as he finished eating the food with speed and rubbed his eyes. "Speed force counteracts that."

"Think of it as interstellar jet lag," Kal-El appeared at the doorway, smirking at Barry now as he raised his eyebrow at Kara's cousin. "I doubt the speed force equates to teleportation or different planetary environments just yet. Or a wholescale alien attack."

"I've never been on a battlefield like that before," Barry nodded. He was beginning to feel wide awake already. "What happened? The Harvesters… the two Karas were going to negotiate with them…?"

"Yeah, they're going to leave this sector of the universe alone for the moment. They're not use to other species fighting back as effectively as we did," Alura summarized. "Speaking of which, we have a few of those solar bomb things…?"

"Keep them," Barry muttered. "They might come in handy should the Harvesters return," Barry realized at that moment that he was out of his suit. He was wearing a white robe of some sort, with plain white pants and had to smirk at the absurdity of it all. The Flash suit was neatly folded on the bedside table, with the Harvester gun he's claimed resting on top of it.

"Thank you," Alura nodded at Barry.

"Where's Kara?" Barry now asked. "My Kara, I mean?"

"In the other room. What you would call a living room," Kal said, and at that, Barry sped into his outfit and out into the room. The two Kryptonian following in amusement.

Barry paused. Kara was sitting on the floor with a teenage girl playing some type of board game. Along with them was the man who was Kal's younger brother called Gal-El. Kara Da-Ver was sitting on the couch with her husband and a teenage boy was in the corner playing some electronic device. Jor-El and Lara were watching the game Kara Wells and the girl were playing, Jor-El shouting out tips to Kara Wells.

"Barry?" Kara said with a smile as he stopped. "Look at this. It's a game Kara Danvers used to play as a kid with her friends here on Krypton. Somehow, I have not inherited her skill, but I'm getting better. Kara Da-Ver and Astra has agreed to let me take this game home. It's kind of like Kryptonian chess. I can teach everyone when we get back."

Barry sighed, but had to smile at Kara's joy. He could tell she was having fun. He had to remember this planet had some fond borrowed memories for Kara and this was also Kara's family as well. "Are you ready to get home?" Barry asked cautiously, not wanting to rush Kara, but also wanting to get back to Earth now.

"One minute," Kara Wells said making a move and a light went off on the game board. "I win this time."

The girl who Barry assumed was Astra – and most likely Kara Da-Ver's daughter – smiled. "Nice," Astra said, helping Kara pack up the game and then handing it to her. "Practice some more and we will have a rematch sometime, Aunt Kara."

"Definitely." Kara said, hugging the teen with a smile.

"You know, I have been fascinated by your planet since I learned of you," Alura said, looking at Kara Wells as Kara came to hug them.

"We all have," Jor-El added in with a sly smirk. "How do you think we're all speaking English?" Barry had not given that one thought, assuming there was some type of translation device, but it seemed the El family had learned their language since discovering about Earth. He was astonished.

"Maybe I will discuss with Kal and come visit sometime." Alura continued, giving her nephew a look as she said this.

"I'd love that," Kara Wells said with a smile. She would love to have her mother come to Earth for a bit. It would be nice to show them her planet, family and life.

"Can I go with Grandma?" Astra asked, looking at her own mother and father.

"We'll see," Da-Ver was the one to say this, giving Barry a nod and hand shake now.

"And you must come back to Krypton when things are more cleaned up," Lara said, coming to hug her niece. "You can bring Barry or anyone you want with you as well. Let us show you the planet when it's not just bene invaded." Kara smiled at that as she hugged her Aunt and then her uncle.

"Little cousin, you better come back," Gal said giving Kara another bearhug. Kara smiled into the hug, loving this cousin as well. He reminded her so much of Kal, who held a special place in her heart, that it was amazing having two.

Finally, Kara was only left to say good bye to herself. "Well… Um…" Kara was not sure how to say goodbye to an older version of her. "It was really nice seeing you. Seeing what life on Krypton would be like for you. It's something a lot of Karas would be curious about."

"And it is nice to meet you finally, my little sister," Kara Da-Ver said with a smile, giving Kara a hug again. "And thank you. It was your devices that saved Krypton. If we can ever return the favour to Earth, we will."

"If these Harvesters ever show up on Earth, we might need you," Kara Wells, said having never thought of that, but these aliens were not destroyed completely. Weakened, but they could try to make their way to Earth.

"I will work it out with the council; see if I can make Earth a protected ally of Krypton, this way if the Harvesters should attack, it would be out duty to protect you," Kara Da-Ver said with a nod. "Now I think it's time for you to go."

Kal and Barry were waiting for Powie, who was now receiving hugs from Astra and a headbutt from her mother, and Kara Wells to finish their goodbyes. Kara gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and then went over to them, picking up Powie. Then, in a flash of green, they were gone.

-PowerFlash-

Cisco sat in the warehouse Cortex, chewing on a pen as he faced Caitlin and Ray. He was contemplating what they were saying to him but was distracted when an email arrived.

"Felicity," he stated, turning to look at the email. "Team Arrow have sorted out that hit list thing. Oliver was on that list, as well as other high authority figures. ARGUS are dealing with the guys responsible. Huntress is our business though as our Starling friends have their hands full," he turned back to the pair.

"That works," Ray smiled. "Like I was saying, Martin, Jax, Nate and I are all in agreement that Helena could join. We're kind of missing that female touch with Sara now in Platinum Flats."

"Yeah, but can you trust her?" Cisco insisted. Helena was now in a holding cell until they decided what to do with her. "She doesn't have a good track record when it comes to friends. She threw Oliver under the bus before."

"She wasn't dealing with Firestorm, Steel and Atom," Ray stated simply. "Nate can easily handle her."

"It's your funeral," Cisco shrugged. "Which brings me to Siren."

"No," Caitlin said right away. Ray had been thinking it over but had not come to a decision yet. He could see Cisco point, but he also was not sure about it.

"We can't trust her," Caitlin added. "She ran off with Merlyn at the first opportunity last time; who knows what else could happen when faced the opportunity."

"She wasn't locked up in an official ARGUS holding cell," Cisco pointed out.

"True," Caitlin muttered thoughtfully. "What are you thinking of?"

"Rehabilitation. What ARGUS now offers. She may be Black Siren, but she's also Laurel Lance." Cisco said. "She just had a different life that brought her to a different path, but she can be Laurel. We can help make her what our now departed Laurel was."

"We have a Laurel Lance," Caitlin pointed out. "She's with Sara in Platinum."

"Yeah, but this one is a meta human; she could be handy on Team Power-Flash or Team Legends. Hell, ship her off to Platinum and Sara can have two Laurels," Cisco suggested wondering how this Laurel would respond to her sister. "The point is, I think we can help her. With ARGUS, we can now keep vigilance over the cells, she won't get out and we can help her. I know we can."

"Do you have crush on Laurel Lance?" Ray mused suddenly.

"What? No!" Cisco stated. "I just don't like to see a friend in trouble. You know I hero-worshipped Laurel's Black Canary."

"First that bat in Gotham and now Canaries," Caitlin mumbled. "What's with you and birds?" Cisco mumbled something Caitlin could not hear as she thought aloud. "I suppose," Caitlin now mused, smirking at Ray.

"She could be useful," Ray added. "Okay, I'll tell Martin and the guys we're going to take her in as a temporary member. If she changes her ways she can become permanent."

"Guys…" Cisco groaned, but at that moment there was a bright green glow and three people and one dog appeared in the room. "Barry!" Cisco grinned as Barry, in his Flash outfit, took in the room.

"It's good to be back," Barry grinned as he moved over and hugged Cisco. Caitlin gave Kara a brief hug too while Powie yapped, happy to be back herself

"Did it work?" Cisco now asked, looking between the three new arrivals.

"Better than I could hope," Kara now spoke, taking off her bracelet and sighing, glad to let the power flow throughout her body now she was back on Earth. She crouched down to take off Powie's yellow sun collar too.

"All in a night's work," Barry now stated, tossing his large gun at Cisco, who caught it, looking stunned. "Although it felt longer…" Barry frowned at the look Cisco was giving him. He even put the gun on the table, not wanting to look at it just yet. "What?"

"You've been gone two nights, man. Well this is the third night," Cisco stated.

"But Alura said…" Barry turned to look to Kal who had a guilty look on his face now.

"Krypton… it's spin is slower than Earth's," Kal stated simply.

"Oh," Cisco's face lit up. "Now that is cool! Earth's rotation on its axis is just under 24 hours, so a whole day – one cycle around the sun is a year. So, while we span around for almost three turns, you guys only did one. Maybe that explains why Superman looks so young when he should be older: His body is biologically attuned to Krypton's spin, rather than Earth's."

"You guys don't have a Superman," Kal-El pointed out.

"Yeah, but other worlds," Cisco waved him off. "Oh, this is a whole new form of astrophysics!"

"That's going to have to wait," an alert on the computer had distracted Caitlin and she turned now to face Kara and Barry. "We have another meta attack. The Legends can do this if you want…? I need to check you guys over too…"

"Oh, hell no," Kara smirked, putting her mask on and put the game Astra had given her down on a chair. She had left the mask off since leaving Earth originally – there was no need to hide her face on a planet that didn't know her. "Power Girl's job is never done."

Barry chuckled. "Looks like there's no rest for The Flash either. Power Dog?" Powie was already in her outfit – a similar white and blue mask over her snout and eyes, with a small blue cape attached to a collar, the house of El symbol on the back.

Kara smirked at her dog as she turned to Kal. "Until next time cousin. And pick up the damn call next time, okay?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that," Kal blushed at this, but allowed his little cousin to kiss him on the cheek. With that, Power Girl and The Flash had gone, with Power Dog at their heels.

"They're back," Cisco smirked as Ray hugged onto Caitlin from behind now.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to her as a superhero," Kal muttered, more to himself.

Coming Soon on Karry Prime…

The reopening of STAR Labs officially puts Barry in the limelight, but also forces an unknown relative of an old acquaintance to come crawling out of the woodwork. Can Barry hold on to STAR Labs so soon after reopening it? Meanwhile, Team Power-Flash make a new ally when they are forced to take a backseat in helping an ordinary human against a meta-human attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment or Kudos to show you enjoyed this story. There's more to come.
> 
> Karry Beta out!


End file.
